SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie
by Xi Alexandrite
Summary: Chap 6 is up. Luhan bersemangat pergi ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal bersama dengan sepupunya yang sangat HOT. HunHan, KrisHan. -HUNHAN BUBBLE TEA COUPLE EVENT- Review? XD
1. 1st step

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris and Baekyeol**

**Length : ****1/7**

**Genre :**** Romance, Fluff, **

**Rating : M-M MESYUM Maksyimal**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything but this FanFict. Luhan is mine, tbh. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Luhan bersemangat melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yan to the M A X!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Luhannie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event.**

**HUNHAN IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. **

**If you don't believe it, just set yourself on fire.**

**Yaay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Excited!_

Luhan begitu excited menjalani hari – harinya di Seoul. Bukan hanya karena ia diterima di perguruan tinggi yang selama ini diidam – idamkannya, tapi juga karena ia akan tinggal dengan Kris dan Sehun! oh Tuhan. Dua orang sepupunya itu sekarang sudah berubah jadi pria – pria sexy yang tidak kalah dengan yang ia lihat di majalah dewasa yang selama ini ia koleksi. Seingatnya dulu Sehun itu sering sekali menangis, manja dan cengeng, tapi sekarang... wuih~ jauh berbeda. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu saat Luhan berusia sepuluh tahun, dan sekarang, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, mereka akan berkali bertatap muka secara langsung. Tidak lagi sekedar chatting lewat dunia maya.

Setelah melalui perjalanan panjang dari Beijing ke Seoul, akhirnya Luhan sampai juga. Namun kepenatannya menguar seketika saat ia melihat langsung Kris dan Sehun yang menjemputnya di bandara. _Soooo sexy!_ Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Luhan kesulitan bernafas saat Sehun memeluknya.

"Wow, tidak kusangka aku lebih tinggi darimu, hyung."

Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya, pura – pura kesal. Padahal dalam hati ia malah senang kalau Sehun lebih tinggi darinya. Aura semenya lebih berrrasssaaaa.

Luhan kemudian gantian memeluk Kris dan ia kembali merasa seperti manusia kerdil karena Kris justru lebih besar dari Sehun. "Selamat datang di Seoul, Luhan," ujar Kris sambil menepuk – nepuk pundak sepupunya. Luhan cuma mengangguk – angguk. Lalu kedua orang itu pun membawakan barangnya hingga ia merasa seperti putri cantik yang memiliki pengawal yang siap sedia melayaninya.

_Hohohohohohohooooo…_

Sebisa mungkin Luhan menahan smirk dengan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Mereka bertiga sudah naik ke dalam mobil Kris, pria itu yang mengemudi sedangkan Sehun dan Luhan duduk manis di belakang.

"Apa kau capek, Lu?" tanya Kris sambil mengintip Luhan dari kaca spion.

"Ne, tapi hanya sedikit," _rasa capekku hilang karena sudah melihat kalian berdua._ Sisanya ia lanjutkan di dalam hati.

"Kuliahmu kapan dimulai?"

"Tiga hari lagi. Jadi aku masih bisa istirahat," Luhan tersenyum manis dan Kris membalasnya. Ia melirik ke samping kanannya dan menemukan Sehun yang duduk melihat keluar. Pemandangan tengkuk mulus Sehun memanjakan matanya. Luhan menelan ludah paksa, betapa inginnya ia menggigit tengkuk itu dan meninggalkan bekas kepemilikannya disana. Betapa oh betapa….

Sebisa mungkin Luhan tidak ingin menunjukkan sisi gelapnya pada kedua orang sepupunya ini. Dilihat dari luar, Luhan adalah seorang pemuda yang manis, wajahnya yang jauh dari kata macho(?) membuatnya terlihat unyu dan imut. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat seperti gadis yang malu – malu ketika bertemu dengan orang yang disukainya. Hal itu akan membuat orang lain tidak percaya betapa nakalnya seorang Luhan. Luhan pertama kali mengenal kata tiga huruf berawalan 's' dan berakhir 'x' saat masih berusia empat belas tahun. Ia hanya penasaran kenapa tema ini sering sekali menjadi topik dimana – mana. Ia pun membeli dvd diam- diam, maksudnya ia tidak berteriak pada penjual. Cukup tunjuk videonya si penjual langsung membungkusnya diam – diam juga.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan langsung masuk kamar menghidupkan dvd dan tv besar miliknya. Ia memastikan kalau pintu dan jendelanya sudah dikunci. Ia pun memutar kaset barunya dan.. WOW WOW WOW! Luhan kepanasan! Padahal seingatnya ia menyetel AC dengan kencang. Tubuhnya gelisah dan hari itu Luhan berakhir dengan bermain solo di kamar mandi.

Sejak saat itu Luhan jadi haus sentuhan. Rasanya tidak puas kalau menyentuh diri sendiri. Memang ada banyak pemuda yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, tapi Luhan pilih – pilih. Ia tidak ingin citra bagusnya jadi rusak karena begitu ganas di ranjang. Pilihannya jatuh pada Henry si murid teladan yang punya –ahem- tonjolan perfect di selangkangannya. Henry yang mengucapkan kata cinta dengan wajah memerah merasa bahagia karena diterima oleh Luhan si primadona para seme. Baru tiga hari pacaran Luhan sudah mengajak untuk bergumul di ranjang. Henry kaget sampai matanya membulat dan hampir saja liurnya menetes. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai diajak anuan sama Luhan? Padahal baru tiga hari. Bodoh sekali kalau ia menolak. Dan seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, sekalipun Luhan yang berada di bawah, ia bisa menguasai permainan dan terus meminta lebih.

Mereka terus pacaran dan tidak pernah putus sampai kuliah. Tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka melakukannya. Di sekolah, di taman, di rumah Henry atau rumah Luhan dan dimana saja selagi ada tempat untuk melakukannya. Luhan masih tahu diri untuk tidak melakukannya dengan banyak pria sekalipun ia tetap haus sentuhan. Luhan takut terkena penyakit menakutkan jika ia melakukannya dengan siapa saja. Lagipula Henry tidak mengecewakan. Semakin hari ia semakin bisa menguasai permainan dan Luhan menggelepar ibarat ikan kekeringan.

Masalah cinta, Luhan tahu kalau Henry cinta mati padanya. Tapi Luhan tidak terlalu peduli cinta selagi tubuhnya terpuaskan. Cinta menyusul belakangan, itulah yang selalu ia pikirkan. Belakangan Luhan punya obsesi baru. Ia terpesona pada sepupunya! Tidak jarang Luhan merasa seperti mau gila setiap kali selesai chatting dengan dua orang sepupunya yang HOT nya maksimal sekali. Super sekali. Mantap sekali. Pokoknya menurut Luhan mereka HOT. Namun sayangnya ia tidak bisa menyentuh mereka mengingat jarak yang memisahkan daratan China dan Seoul. Setelah meminta persetujuan papa dan mamanya, ia pun diizinkan untuk tinggal di Seoul. Luhan pun memutuskan Henry seenak jidatnya.

"Kenapa?" Henry bertanya dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis. Kalau putus sekarang, sia – sia sudah semua rajutan kisah cinta mereka selama ini. Henry sudah sering berkhayal ia dan Luhan akan berakhir di pelaminan.

"Ma'af Henry, aku harus belajar ke Korea. Kau tahu betapa jauhnya tempat itu."

"Tapi Luhan, kita masih bisa berhubungan."

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Kau sendiri tahu betapa besarnya kebutuhan tubuhku,"

"Kau.. akan menjalin hubungan dengan pria Korea?" suara Henry bergetar.

"Hum. Tapi aku akan pilih – pilih. Aku mau pria yang bersih."

Henry mendesah pasrah. Ia tahu tidak akan bisa menolak keinginan Luhan. Cinta terlalu membutakannya. "Baiklah, tapi aku akan tetap menunggumu disini. Kembalilah padaku, Luhan. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Maksudnya si Henry ini setuju ia menjalin hubungan dengan pria Korea sana dan tetap menunggunya? Setia sekali. Henry sekali. Daripada bertengkar tidak jelas, Luhan mengiyakan saja hingga Henry memeluknya erat dan mereka berakhir dengan tidak berpakaian.

Henry menangis sejadi – jadinya saat Luhan berangkat. papa dan mama Luhan sampai menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya. Tapi Luhan tidak ambil pusing. Ia hanya begitu penasaran bagaimana hari – harinya di Korea nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hayalan Luhan pudar saat ia mendengar Kris menggerutu dari depan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Macet, Luhan. Padahal ini hari minggu. Kenapa sih?" Kris tidak bisa menyembunyikan kejengkelannya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk membawa Luhan ke rumah dan beristirahat. Luhan yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih mempesona daripada Luhan yang ia lihat di layar gadgetnya. Diam – diam Kris sering memiliki pikiran kotor tentang pemuda bertubuh kecil yang sedang memandanginya ini. Tapi Kris bukanlah binatang buas yang langsung main sergap begitu saja. Kris akan melakukan pendekatan hingga Luhan akan terpesona padanya. Namun macet sialan ini benar – benar menyebalkan.

Kris melihat seorang polisi lalu lintas lewat dan ia pun memanggilnya dan bertanya apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia hanya mengangguk – angguk saat polisi itu menjelaskan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Luhan bertanya karena ia penasaran. Kris dan polisi itu bicara di luar jadi ia tidak bisa mendengar.

"Di depan sana ada kecelakaan beruntun. Tiga buah truk kontainer berbalik dan sebuah mobil sedang hancur. Pokoknya kacau. Karena itu untuk sementara kita tidak bisa bergerak. Ma'af, baru saja tiba di Seoul tapi kau sudah mengalami ini. Bukannya bisa istirahat malah terjebak disini."

"Tidak apa –apa." Luhan tersenyum manis. Ia tidak keberatan terjebak disini jika bersama dengan pria – pria tampan.

Suasana kembali tenang karena mereka bertiga sama – sama terdiam setelah sebelumnya mereka mengobrol. Luhan pura – pura menguap dan tidur. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun dan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya pada perpotongan lehernya. Sehun berjengit. Sedari tadi ia menahan hasrat untuk tidak memeluk pemuda ini, tapi sekarang, Oh Tuhan, sekarang kepala Luhan sudah terjatuh di pahanya! Kepala Luhan menghadap pada selangkangannya. Sehun memasang poker face nya walau ia sudah hampir meledak karena Luhan bergerak – gerak. Ujung hidungnya menyentuh tonjolan Sehun. mungkin Luhan tidak bisa nyenyak karena posisi yang tidak nyaman. Tapi hal ini malah membuat Sehun lebih tidak nyaman.

_Hihihihihihii…_

Luhan terkikik geli dalam hati. Ia sangat beruntung karena belum berapa lama bertemu ia sudah bisa berada dalam posisi seintim ini. Ia langsung berhadapan dengan senjata Sehun dan hanya terhalang oleh kain. Luhan bisa saja menggigitnya pura – pura sedang bermimpi. Tapi sepertinya itu keterlaluan. Entah karena terlalu bahagia atau kecapekan, Luhan pun jatuh terlelap betulan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..hyung… han hyung…"

Luhan membuka matanya saat merasa pipinya ditepuk – tepuk.

"Bangun, hyung. Kita sudah sampai." Sehun membantu Luhan untuk duduk lalu keluar duluan dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Perlakuan yang sangat gentleman. Luhan memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mereka sudah tiba di kediaman keluarga Oh yang sangat WOW. Rumahnya besar dan megah dengan pekarangan yang asri. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah keluarga Luhan di Beijing karena orang tua mereka sama – sama pengusaha.

Luhan berjalan dengan pelan. Setiap langkah serasa mengingatkannya pada masa kecilnya saat dulu ia sering bermain disini. Hanya saja sekarang terasa lebih sepi karena kedua orang tua Sehun sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Karena itulah sekarang Kris yang mengambil alih perusahaan appanya. Sehun masih bersekolah dan menurut papa dan mamanya, Kris dan Sehun sangat akrab.

"Nah, ini kamarmu Luhan…" Kris membukakan pintu dan Luhan terbelalak mendapati ruangan yang akan menjadi kamarnya. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat girly karena dipenuhi oleh benda – benda pink dan hello kitty. Diatas tempat tidurnya terdapat banyak bantal berbagai bentuk dan ada beberapa boneka hello kitty berukuran besar.

"Ahjumma memotret kamarmu yang di Beijing dan mengirimkan fotonya. Jadi aku dan Sehun mendekorasi ruangan ini agar kau merasa nyaman tinggal disini."

"Terima kasiiiiih!" Luhan memeluk Kris sambil meloncat – loncat gembira. Lalu ia menghamburkan dirinya dan tengkurap di tempat tidur sambil menggerak – gerakkan kakinya. Jujur saja, Luhan sedikit malu kalau dua pemuda ini tahu sisi girly-nya. Tapi ia sangat berterima kasih karena ia akan bisa tidur nyenyak. Luhan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau tingkahnya itu membuat dua singa kelaparan di belakangnya hampir saja kehilangan kendali diri.

"Ahem," Kris berusaha menormalkan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Kami keluar dulu. Kalau ada perlu katakan saja. Silakan istirahat."

"O… " Belum sempat menjawab Kris dan Sehun sudah keluar. "…ke,,"

Luhan heran melihat mereka berdua. Tapi ia abaikan saja karena sekarang Luhan terlalu senaaaang. Dari tingkah laku mereka, Luhan yakin ia bisa menaklukkan Kris dan Sehun. Hanya masalah waktu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Te Be Ce / End / Delete**

.

.

.

.

Hi, I'm back. I don't know what am I doing anymore. /flip universe/


	2. 2nd step

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris and Baekyeol**

**Length : ****2/7**

**Genre :**** Romance, Fluff, **

**Rating : M-M MESYUM Maksyimal**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything but this FanFict. Luhan is mine, tbh. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Luhan bersemangat melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat HOT.

* * *

><p><strong>i got 70+ reviews for the first chapter. woaaah~ <strong>

**jjang!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sexy Naughty Bitchy Luhannie<strong>

**.**

**HunHan**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event.**

**.**

**HUNHAN IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. **

**If you don't believe it, just set yourself on fire.**

**Yaay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini mungkin hari kesialan Oh Sehun. Waktu pelajaran olahraga ia kebelet pas sedang lari. Namun saat tiba di kamar mandi, ia malah mendapati si Kai, temannya yang mesum itu tengan mencumbu Kyungsoo dengan ganas. Bahkan pintunya dibiarkan terbuka. Sehun menelan ludah. Ia sudah tidak tahan, tapi rasanya sayang kalau pemandangan ini dilewatkan begitu saja. Sehun memutuskan untuk menonton sampai tuntas, walau akhirnya ia harus menderita karena selangkangannya yang membengkak.

Sehun merasa kalau mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mencari pacar agar ia punya pasangan untuk ahem – aheman. Jadi soloist di kamar mandi terasa sangat menyiksa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya selain sepupunya yang belakangan suka mendesah di dalam mimpinya.

"Aku pulang.." suara Sehun terdengar lemah. Di sekolah tadi ia olahraga sendirian di kamar mandi sambil menyebut – nyebut nama Luhan dan memandangi fotonya lewat layar ponsel.

"Selamat datang Sehun…" Luhan langsung berlari menyambut Sehun yang mematung sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi dengan mimik sok polos.

Sehun menelan ludah. Sepertinya sepupunya ini terlalu polos. Lihatlah pakaiannya, ia memakai kaos putih besar dengan gambar lolipop di depan. Potongan lehernya cukup terbuka hingga tulang selangka dan sebagian bahunya terekspos. Lalu celananya… Luhan ini laki – laki atau perempuan? Kenapa ia memakai hotpants? KENAPA?

"Oh.. ini," Luhan menyadari keanehan tatapan Sehun. Kemarin ia langsung tidur dan terbangun setelah Kris membangunkannya untuk makan malam. Jadi ia memakai piyama dan bukannya pakaian penggoda ini. "Aku tidak tahan panas dan selalu berpakaian seperti ini di rumah." Bohong! Di rumah Luhan memakai pakaian biasa dengan celana selutut yang lebih terlihat seperti milik lelaki. Sebelum berangkat ke Seoul, ia belanja besar – besaran karena semua ini sudah terencana. Keinginannya begitu kuat untuk menaklukkan sepupunya.

"O-h…" Sehun mengelus tengkuknya, merasa sedikit malu ketahuan memandangi seseorang selama itu. Tapi kaki mulus Luhan benar – benar menguji kesabarannya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

Baru sehari tinggal serumah dengan Luhan godaannya sudah sebesar ini. Sehun menggerutu dan mengacaukan tatanan rambutnya. Siaaaaaaaaaaaaal!

Mungkin reaksi Sehun tidak se-dahsyat reaksi Kris. Pria itu malah sampai menjatuhkan map yang ia bawa dari kantor saat melihat Luhan. "L-Luhan?" Kris tergagap. Andai Sehun tidak paham bagaimana rasanya berada pada posisi itu, ia pasti akan mempermalukan Kris.

"Selamat datang, Kris.." Luhan memeluk Kris sebentar lalu melepasnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Capek, ya?" tanyanya dengan suara sok imut.

"T-tidak…." Kris terlihat bodoh. Matanya tidak berhenti memandangi kaki mulus itu. Bolehkah ia mengikatnya?

Luhan melenggang begitu saja dengan hati yang dipenuhi bunga – bunga mekar. Reaksi mereka menunjukkan kalau Sehun dan Kris sudah pasti tergoda pada kaki jenjangnya. Langkah pertama sukses. Yaay!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa, Luhan sudah seminggu tinggal bersama dengan Kris dan Sehun. Kuliahnya sudah dimulai dan ia menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis dan pemuda di kelasnya. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang meminta nomor hapenya dan langsung mengajaknya kencan. Seperti Chanyeol misalnya, pemuda bersuara sex (huruf I nya dihilangkan) itu terang – terangan menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Luhan. Tapi Luhan tidak akan tergoda. Hanya dua orang itu yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya gatal minta dielus!

Setiap hari ia menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyerahkan dirinya pada Sehun dan Kris yang terlihat begitu #slrup menggoda. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Luhan saja yang merasa demikian, dua orang di depannya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu, Luhan?" Kris bertanya dengan pelan seusai makan malam. Ia terlilhat seperti seorang ayah yang mengayomi(?) kedua anaknya.

"Menyenangkan," jawab Luhan. "Teman di kelasku sangat ramah dan baik. Mereka selalu membantuku."

"Bagus. Kau Sehun?"

"Biasa. Nilai si Chendol tetap lebih tinggi."

"Hehehe…" Kris terkekeh. Ia tahu adiknya tidak ingin dikalahkan oleh siapapun. tapi sepertinya si Chen adalah pengecualian karena mereka berteman.

"Oh, iya. Aku mau bilang kalau mulai senin besok sampai sepuluh hari ke depan aku harus pergi. Produk parfume baru kita mendapat respon yang bagus di sana dan aku akan pergi untuk meninjau."

"K-kenapa kau harus pergi?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah bergetar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas. Baru seminggu disini dan belum sempat melakukan apa – apa salah satu mangsanya sudah mau pergi. Duh, jangan sampai semua ini malah sia – sia.

Kris berdeham melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia merasa kalau Luhan. . . menyukainya? Bukannya ge-er, tapi Kris tahu dengan jelas kalau ia mempesona. Lagipula ia sering mendapati Luhan melirikya diam – diam. "Tenang saja. Hanya sepuluh hari, kok. Lagipula disini ada Sehun. kalian bisa jalan – jalan nantinya."

"Tapi, pasti tidak seru kalau Kris tidak ada." Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya.

_HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA_

Kris tertawa bahagia dalam hati. Tuh kan? Si Luhan unyu ini memang tertarik padanya.

Kris menghayal bahagia, sedangkan Sehun tersenyum masam seperti monyet makan jeruk nipis. Apa ini berarti ia tidak punya kesempatan? Yah, dilihat dari sisi mana pun, Kris lebih memungkinkan untuk dijadikan pacar daripada dirinya. Kris dewasa, tampan, banyak uang, baik dan banyak nilai positif yang melekat padanya dan Sehun tidak ingin menyebutkannya. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Sedangkan Sehun? Cadelnya saja baru hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Walau ia ganteng, tapi ia masih SMA dan Luhan sudah kuliah. Apalagi Kris pasti lebih 'berpengalaman' dalam urusan mengerayangi pasangan. Ugh…. Sehun merasa kalau mulai senin depan ia akan menerima siapa saja yang mengungkapkan cinta padanya dan langsung mengajaknya bobok bareng agar ia juga berpengalaman. Pasti mereka tidak menolak.

Sehun tidak main – main, hari senin itu ia memang langsung mengajak Baekhyun – salah satu fansnya berkencan dan mereka sudah masuk kamar Baekhyun dengan pakaian yang berceceran dimana – mana. Tapi naas, ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Ia meneriakkan nama Luhan saat klimaks. Baekhyun geram dan ia hampir saja memotong kejantanan Sehun dengan gergaji.

Sadis? Begitulah efek patah hati.

"Sehun! Kau baik – baik saja?" Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun. Sepupunya ini terlihat sangat pucat seperti baru melihat malaikat kematian.

Sehun menggeleng. Ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meminum air putih pemberian Luhan. Nafasnya sudah stabil. Sehun menutup matanya erat – erat dan bayangan kengerian tadi kembali menghantuinya. Sehun berlari dari apartemen Baekhyun hanya dengan boxernya. Pakaian dan tasnya ia pegang sementara di belakangnya Baekhyun mengejarnya dengan gergaji besar. Wajah mereka berantakan. Orang – orang yang melihat kejadian itu mengira Sehun seorang pemerkosa, -walau itu memang kenyataan- dan beramai – ramai mengejarnya. Untung saja ia langsung melesat naik taxi. Tapi supir taxi itu pun curiga dan menurunkannya di depan kantor polisi. Sehun pucat. Ia pun berlari sekencang – kencangnya dan memakai kembali bajunya saat sudah hampir sampai rumahnya. Untung saja sudah malam, jadi tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Harapan terbesar Sehun hanyalah agar ia tidak dikenali. Masa Sehun yang tampan dan dingin disebut pemerkosa? TIDAK! Sehun itu keren dan ia siswa baik – baik.

"Sehun.. Sehun…."

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati Luhan berjongkok diantara kakinya dan memandangnya dengan wajah penuh khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Capek? Belum makan malam, kan? Hari ini Ahjumma Sooyoung tidak ada, jadi akan kusiapkan makanan. Tunggu, ya?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Luhan sudah langsung pergi. Entah kenapa, semua ketegangan yang ia rasakan menguar pelan – pelan saat melihat Luhan yang memasak sambil bernyanyi pelan. Luhan begitu cantik dengan apron kotak – kotak yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. Sehun tersenyum melihatnya, apalagi Luhan juga sesekali memandanginya.

"Sudah baikan?"

"Sudah, hyung." Sehun pun pindah dan ia duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur. Ia ingin melihat Luhan lebih dekat. Tapi lagi – lagi ia melakukan kesalahan. Luhan menjatuhkan sendok dan ia menungging TEPAT di hadapan Sehun. Sehun menahan nafas. Bokong Luhan sepertinya sangat montok dan pasti lembut kalau di remash – remash. Lalu, bagaimanakah bentuk _hole_nya? Pasti lebih indah daripada _hole_ pemain film blue yang sering ia tonton bersama Chen.

Pikiran kotor Sehun melayang jauh sampai tidak menyadari kalau kejantanannya menegang. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari Luhan yang ber-smirk di sampingnya.

_KENA KAU, Sehun!_

Luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah Sehun yang memerah. Sendok yang jatuh itu hanyalah akting. Bahkan waktu mengambilnya ia tidak jongkok, tapi tetap berdiri dan menungging sengaja menggoda Sehun. dan.. ia berhasil.

"Umm.. hyung," Sehun terlihat gelisah begitu selesai makan malam. "Mianhae, aku mengantuk. Hyung bisa membereskan ini kan?" Tanyanya sambil melihat piring kotor. Luhan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Selamat istirahat, Sehunnie!" Luhan mendekati Sehun dan mengecup pipinya. Luhan semakin melancarkan aksinya. Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi. Kris tidak ada, Sehun pun jadi. Walau memang lebih bagus kalau dapat dua – duanya. Hehehe..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau belakangan ini sabun di kamar mandi Sehun cepat habis.

"Mmmh… mmh.." Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan erangannya. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya pada dinding kamar mandi, sementara tangan kanannya mengocok batang kejantanannya dengan cepat. Sehun membayangkan saat ini Luhan tengah berjongkok di depannya dan mengulum senjatanya dengan semangat. Mata Sehun merem melek. Masih terbayang jelas bagaimana indahnya bokong Luhan yang tadinya berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Oh.. andai ia bisa memasukinya…

Sehun berpikir. Andai ada lomba bermain solo, Sehun lah pemenangnya.

Tapi Sehun tidak tahu kalau di dalam rumahnya, di kamar yang berbeda, Luhan juga sedang menjadi soloist tanpa penonton.

Nun jauh di sana, Kris juga sibuk menghabiskan sabun di kamar mandi hotelnya sambil membayangkan wajah Luhan.

Menurut readers, siapakah soloist terbaik? Jawab sendiri saja. Hehe

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Belakangan kau terlihat seperti pria tua yang haus sex. Lalu entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa kau sudah mendapatkannya."

"Hmft.." teman sekelas Sehun menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Chen. Sedangkan objek yang mereka tertawakan hanya mendesah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kursi sambil memelototi si Chen.

"Kurang keras. Harusnya kau mengumumkannya lewat radio sekolah!"

"HUAHAHAHA.." Chen malah terbahak. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan _death glare _Sehun yang terlihat membara. "Memangnya apa yang membuat wajahmu cerah?"

Sehun kembali mengingat paginya yang cerah bersama Luhan. Hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah itu dan mereka terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri yang baru menikah. Luhan membangunkannya dan membuatkan sarapan. Mereka mencuci piring bersama dan Luhan mengoleskan busa sabun di pipinya. Lalu mereka kejar – kejaran dan Luhan terpeleset. Entah keberuntungan atau apa, tepat saat ia hendak menangkap Luhan, tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan ia terjatuh menimpa Luhan. Yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa tersenyum adalah… bibirnya mendarat tepat di atas bibir Luhan. Ia mendengar… Luhan mendesah! Walau mungkin telinganya salah tangkap karena Luhan sebenarnya meringis akibat tubuh besar Sehun yang menimpanya, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Apalagi wajah Luhan yang memerah. Sehun yakin, andai Sooyoung pelayanya tidak tiba – tiba datang, ia akan langsung melahap Luhan.

"Benarkah? Wah… kau beruntung, Baekhyun!"

"Iyaa.. hihihihi…. Permainannya hebat sekali."

Suara itu…. khayalan indah Sehun tertelan. Baekhyun! Insiden gergaji semalam membuat Sehun berkeringat dingin. Apalagi Baekhyun menyempatkan diri melirik ke dalam kelas mereka dan mengerling padanya. Hiiiy… Sehun makin pucat.

Chen yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban Sehun menyadarinya. Ia pun bersiul pelan. "Oh.. jadi kau berwajah cerah karena sudah bersama dengan Baekhyun?"

Sehun tersentak. Ia langsung memegangi kedua pundak Chen. "Chen! Apapun yang dikatakan Baekhyun jangan percaya! Arra?!" Sehun terlihat panik.

Belum sempat bertanya lebih lanjut, bel sudah berbunyi dan Chen terpaksa menahan rasa penasarannya selama pelajaran berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sedari tadi dosen di depan sudah berkoar – koar menjelaskan materi. Namun tak satupun yang masuk ke dalam telinga Luhan. Ia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia pura – pura jatuh dan sengaja menarik tubuh Sehun agar menimpa tubuhnya.

_Kyaaaaaaaa… _

Hanya mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipi Luhan memanas. Ia memegangi wajahnya dan menghela nafas berkali – kali. Bisa gawat kalau teriakannya keluar dari mulutnya. Sebenarnya bibir Sehun tidaklah mendarat tepat pada bibirnya. Justru Luhan yang mencium bibir Sehun. Sehun tidak menyadarinya dan Luhan semakin yakin Sehun memang tertarik padanya. Apa ia perlu menyusup ke dalam kamar Sehun saat hujan turun dan pura- pura takut lalu menelanjangi pemuda itu? Senyuman Luhan melebar. Sepertinya ide ini tidak buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAHAHAAAA.. aduh perutku. Hahahahahaaa… Sehun! Kau bodoh sekali! Padahal dari dulu aku sudah memperingatkan agar kau berpacaran dan jadi pria berpengalaman. Tapi kau selalu menolak. Duh, sekarang kau menyesal, kan?"

Sehun kesal kenapa malah ditertawakan saat menceritakan kesialannya. Tapi setelah dipikir ulang, Chen benar. Sehun tidak jadi memarahi temannya itu.

"Kau hanya tidak perlu mempercayai apa yang dia sebarkan."

"Oke." Chen mengangkat kedua jempolnya. "Tapi dia tidak menceritakan yang aneh. Tadi aku dengar dari Xiumin kalau Baekhyun bahagia sudah pernah menjadi partnermu meski cuma sekali. Dan katanya, milikmu sangat besar. Apa itu benar?"

Minuman Sehun menyembur dan lagi – lagi Chen terhibur.

Tapi syukurlah, imej baik Sehun tidak hancur. Baekhyun ternyata tidak setega itu. diam – diam Sehun menghela nafas lega.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Luhan hendak melancarkan aksinya, namun sayangnya hujan tidak turun dan petir juga tidak ada. Ugh! Cara apa yang harus ia lakukan agar tidak terkesan nakal?

"Mama… bagaimana ini?" Luhan bergumam dan mondar mandir di kamarnya. Lama kelamaan ia haus dan minum sepuasnya di dapur.

Luhan merasa heran kenapa kamar Sehun terbuka saat ia melewatinya. Ia bingung. Seingatnya Sehun suka mengunci pintu. _Mungkin karena ia capek jadinya lupa,_ pikir Luhan. Namun ia malah tidak melihat ada tanda – tanda kehidupan di atas ranjangnya. Luhan pun masuk. "Sehun? kau dimana?"

Pertanyaan Luhan dijawab oleh suara erangan dari kamar mandi.

"Nghh.. Luhan…"

A-A APA ITU?

Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang. Dari nadanya, sudah jelas kalau itu suara erangan orang yang sedang ahem – aheman. Suara itu milik Sehun. dan,, kenapa namanya disebut?

"Yeah!" Luhan menjerit tertahan dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi – tinggi. Tanpa berpikir panjang pun, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau Sehun tengah bermain solo di kamar mandi dan menyebutkan namanya. Jadi…. Senyuman Luhan sudah hampir selebar wajahnya!

Kepala Sehun mendongak dengan mulut yang sesekali terbuka. Ia masih asyik mengocok kejantanannya ketika merasakan pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Luhan berdiri disana dengan mulut yang terbuka!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sehun.. a-apa yang kau lakukan? K-kau punya pikiran kotor tentangku? Membayangkanku saat kau sedang melakukan hal seperti ini? huwe… mama.. papa.. Luhan tidak mau lagi tinggal bersama Sehun. mama…." Luhan pun berlari keluar dan meniggalkan Sehun. sejak saat itu mereka tidak lagi bertegur sapa. Lalu Sehun berakhir jadi JONES karena terlalu mencintai Luhan dan Luhan sudah tidak lagi menganggap keberadaan Sehun._

Kira – kira begitulah reaksi Luhan menurut Sehun. Ia sudah berhenti dan ikut – ikutan sok jadi patung seperti Luhan.

"Luhan hyung,,, aku…" Sehun kehilangan kata – kata. Ia merasa malu, juga takut Luhan akan menjauh darinya. Ia lebih muda, tapi sudah berani melakukan hal seperti ini dengan membayangkan wajah sepupunya. Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?

"Butuh bantuan?"

Bom seperti meledak di dalam telinga Sehun. "A-Apa?"

"Aku tanya, kau butuh bantuan, Sehun? Aku bisa membantumu menyelesaikan itu." Luhan menunjuk batang kejantanan Sehun dengan ber- aegyo.

Luhan mengabaikan ekspresi bodoh Sehun. Ia langsung berjongkok di depan Sehun, menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari penisnya yang merah menantang. Luhan mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan. "Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik kalau aku yang melakukannya?"

Sehun masih belum sadar sepenuhnya. Sepertinya bom imajinatif itu membunuh jiwanya.

_Cih, lamban!_

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati. Tapi.. tunggu. Bukankah ini berarti Sehun belum pernah melakukannya? Oh… Luhan senang. Luhan merasa hari ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan dirinnya yang sebenarnya.

Karena sudah sering melakukannya dengan Henry, bisa dibilang Luhan berpengalaman dan tahu bagaimana memuaskan nafsu seme. Untuk langkah awal, ia tidak perlu terlalu liar. _Bertingkahlah polos seolah kau hanya pernah melihatnya dalam film, bukannya mempraktekkannya,_ Luhan memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. Pertama ia mengecup ujung kejantanan Sehun berkali – kali dengan decakan kuat. Lidahnya menggeliat menggoda lubang kecil di ujung. Tangannya mengurut pangkal penis Sehun dan tangan satunya meremas _balls _Sehun.

Setelah merasa kalau penisnya memang tengah digoda oleh Luhan, Sehun pun tersadar. Matanya melihat ke arah mata Sehun. Tapi sepertinya Sehun masih shock dan belum yakin kalau ini memang nyata.

"H-hyung…" Sehun mengerang. Fantasynya terlalu indah untuk jadi nyata seperti ini.

"Umm, wae?" Luhan berhenti dan memandang Sehun dengan mata sayu. "K-Kau tidak suka kalau aku melakukan ini?" _Teruslah berakting, Luhan! _"Karena tadi kau memanggil namaku kupikir kau ingin ternyata…" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti mau menangis.

"TIDAK!" Sehun berkata cepat. "Aku ingin kau.. hyung.." Sehun berpikir sudah terlajur basah, mandi saja sekalian. Lagipula baru sebentar lidah Luhan menyentuh penisnya ia merasa seperti melihat surga dan terbang melintasi awan lalu terjatuh ke dalam kloset Chen saat Luhan berhenti. Menyedihkan.

"Ung…" Luhan mengangguk imut. Ia kembali menghadap penis Sehun yang memerah dan membengkak. Kali ini Luhan memilih untuk menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung hingga Sehun menggeram dan meremas rambutnya. Puas dengan jilatannya, Luhan mulai memasukkan benda tumpul itu kedalam mulutnya dan oh, milik Sehun lebih besar daripada Henry! Pasti ia bakal lebih puas dengan ini. Hanya membayangkan kalau benda kokoh ini memasukinya dengan keras sudah membuat Luhan lupa pada acara pura – puranya.

Persetan dengan sok _innocent_! Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Giginya sengaja ia gesekkan untuk menambah kenikmatan pada Sehun.

"Ouh.. Hmmm.." Erangan Sehun begitu erotis. Apalagi rambutnya yang sudah di remas oleh pemuda yang lebih muda membuatnya semakin bersemangat. Luhan bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya hingga ujung penis yang ada di dalam mulutnya sudah menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Ngghhhh…"

_Fuck_

Sehun mengumpat. Getaran lenguhan Luhan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan ia merasakan kenikmatan yang sangat besar. Sehun melupakan semuanya. Ia hanya fokus pada bibir Luhan yang terlihat rakus melahap penisnya dan juga lidahnya yang lihai.

Luhan merasakan urat – urat pada penis Sehun mulai mengeras. Cairan pre-cum sepupunya itu sudah bisa ia rasakan di dalam mulutnya. Ia berhenti sebelum Sehun mencapai klimaks.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

Luhan melirik sebentar pada penis Sehun yang sudah dilumuri saliva. Ia begitu ingin dimasuki sekarang.

"Ung.. Sehun," Luhan berkata pelan setelah ia berdiri di depan Sehun. pemandangan Sehun yang telanjang sudah cukup untuk membuat celananya sesak. Luhan ingin tubuh ini menggaulinya. "M-maukah kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Aku.." Luhan kembali akting. "Aku merasakan celanaku sesak." Ia membimbing tangan Sehun untuk meremas penisnya yang masih terbungkus celana.

Sehun terkejut dengan tingkah liar Luhan. Tapi ia merasa luarrrrrr biasa bahagia. Tanpa diminta dua kali, Sehun menyanggupinya. Ia pun meremas kuat penis Luhan dan pemuda itu menjerit.

"Ah! Sehun!"

Sehun menelan ludah. Belum dipegang langsung Luhan sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau mereka masuk ke bagian inti. Tapi Sehun masih belum puas karena ia belum klimaks.

"Luhan.. hyunghh hh" Sehun berusaha bicara diantara desahannya karena Luhan juga sudah mulai mengocok kejantanannya kembali. "Aku akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu kalau ngh.. aku sudah klimaks."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia kembali berjongkok dan memainkan penis Sehun. Menjilat, memijat, mengulum dan mengocoknya dengan tempo cepat. Erangan Sehun makin kuat dan Luhan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencicipi rasa cairan Sehun.

"Luhan!" Sehun mengucapkan nama itu saat sedang klimaks. Cairannya memenuhi mulut Luhan dan sisanya muncrat pada wajah dan hidungnya. Oh, sepupunya terlihat sexy saat ia menelan dan menjilat bibirnya hingga tidak ada sperma Sehun yang tersisa.

"Sekarang giliranku, Sehunniee…" Luhan kembali merayu.

"N-ne," Sehun sedikit gugup. Ia mulai membuka hotpants Luhan seperti membukan bungkus kado. Seperti yang sudah diduga, milik Luhan sudah menegang sempurna dan ujungnya memerah. Ukurannya kecil, cocok dengan tubuh mungil Luhan. Tapi justru hal itu yang membuat Sehun semakin menggila.

"Mianhe… punyaku kecil, Sehunnie…"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sangat kiyut, hyung."

Luhan merasa melayang saat Sehun mulai meniupnya pelan. Hangat nafasnya saja sudah bisa membuat Luhan menggelinjang. Sehun senang dengan reaksi Luhan. Walau ia baru melakukannya dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia belajar banyak dari video yang ia tonton. Sekarang ia hanya perlu mempraktekkannya dengan orang yang paling ia inginkan.

"AAAAAHHH.. SEHUN.. Ah! Ah! Ah!" Luhan mendesah – desah dengan _lebay._ Desahannya itu lebih mirip teriakan seperti saat lubangnya dimasuki, bukannya penisnya yang dihisap kuat. Tapi kelihaian Sehun membuatnya tidak bisa mengendalikan suaranya lagi. lututnya melemas. Tulangnya merapuh. Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri dan tubuhnya pun merosot ke lantai kamar mandi.

Posisi mereka berubah. Luhan sudah terduduk dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Sementara kepala Sehun berada di antara kedua kakinya dan sibuk melahap penisnya. Belum lagi paha dalamnya yang sesekali dielus Sehun membuat desahannya makin nyaring.

"Sehun.. ngh… ng nghh.. oh.."

Demi langit dan bumi, Sehun merasa kalau desahan para pemain film porno itu tidak ada yang seindah ini. dan lagi, penis mungil ini membuatnya ketagihan untuk menggigit dan menghisapnya. Rasa pre-cum Luhan manis. Apalagi rasa spermanya yang baru saja ia keluarkan hingga mulut Sehun terasa penuh.

"AH! Sehunn..!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat ia klimaks.

WOW! Yang tadi itu menyenangkan. Belum sampai sebulan di Seoul, Luhan sudah bisa memuntahkan spremanya di dalam mulut Sehun.

Sama seperti perbuatan Luhan, Sehun juga menghabiskan semuanya. "Umm.. kau manis, hyung."

Luhan merona. Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan dan suasana tiba – tiba jadi canggung.

"Sehunnie..

"Luhan hyung.."

Mereka bicara bersamaan. Sehun berdehem. "Kau duluan, hyung."

"Umm, Sehun. a-apa kau menyesal melakukan ini?"

Menyesal? _BIG NO!_ Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "T-tidak hyung. Aku tidak menyesal. Sebenarnya…" wajah Luhan menunjukkan ketertarikan yang besar kira – kira apa yang akan dikatakan Sehun selanjutnya. "Sebenarnya…" Sehun terlihat ragu.

"Katakan saja, Sehun. aku tidak akan marah."

Sehun menelan ludah. "Sebenarnyaakusudahlamamenyukaimu."

Meski ia bicara cepat, Luhan bisa mendengarnya. _YESS!_ Luhan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

"Terima kasih, Sehun." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kupikir kau menganggapku murahan atau semacamnya. Ternyata… aku senang kau menyukaiku, Sehun."

Sehun membalas pelukannya. Sehun masih telanjang bulat dan Luhan masih mengenakan kaosnya. Kulit bagian bawah tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Sehun. ia sengaja menggerakkan kakinya dan menyenggol penis Sehun.

"Ugh, hyung. Kalau kau melakukan itu, aku…"

Luhan menghentikan ucapan Sehun dengan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Hey! Mereka sudah saling memberikan blowjob. Masa tidak berbagi ciuman? Awalnya Luhan memang Luhan yang memimpin, tapi siapa sangka kalau ternyata Sehun jauh lebih lihai. Lidahnya mendorong lidah Luhan hingga sekarang ia lah menjelajahi isi mulut Luhan. Ciuman mereka panas dan dalam dengan lelehan saliva yang terus bermunculan. Tangan Luhan bergelayut manja dan Sehun mendorong kepalanya hingga tidak mungkin lagi untuk lebih dekat. Mereka berhenti akibat kebutuhan oksigen. Mata mereka bertautan dengan kening yang bersentuhan. Debaran jantung seperti menggila.

"Aku juga tertarik padamu, Oh Sehun."

Mendengar itu, Sehun merasa hari ini begitu sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu mereka memang tidak melakukannya sampai klimaks. Hanya sekedar _oral sex_ dan diakhiri dengan ungkapan ketertarikan. Bukan ungkapan cinta. Luhan jelas tidak mencintai Sehun, tapi ia tertarik pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun benar – benar mencintai Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

sorry for typo(s)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so so much for reading this shitty Fics. **

**i love reading your comments that bring me strength to write better. **

**btw, so many readers asking for 3some scenes. do you really want it? O.O**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? **

.


	3. 3rd Step

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris and Baekyeol**

**Length : ****3/7**

**Genre :**** Romance, Fluff, **

**Rating : M-M MESYUM Maksyimal**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything but this FanFict. Luhan is mine, tbh. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Luhan bersemangat melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat HOT.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Luhannie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event.**

**.**

**HUNHAN IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. **

**If you don't believe it, just set yourself on fire.**

**Yaay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**.**

Sorry that it took so long to get a new chap out.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu mereka memang tidak melakukannya sampai klimaks. Hanya sekedar _oral sex_ dan diakhiri dengan ungkapan ketertarikan. Bukan ungkapan cinta. Luhan jelas tidak mencintai Sehun, tapi ia tertarik pada tubuhnya. Sedangkan Sehun benar – benar mencintai Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah acara hisap – hisapan di dalam kamar mandi Sehun, keduanya tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sehun menghabiskan malamnya dengan senyum seperti anak idiot. Sedangkan Luhan berguling – guling sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kitty besar miliknya dan menghujani boneka tak berdosa itu dengan ciuman basah. Untung saja benda imut itu tidak bisa bergerak, kalau tidak, ia pasti akan menendang Luhan karena mulut pemuda ini bau aneh. Hello Kitty yang unyuk tidak pernah tau bau _sperm._

"Selamat pagi, Sehun!" Luhan berdiri di depan kamar Sehun dan ia tersenyum malu – malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Selamat pagi, hyung." Wow. Ada _ga sih_ pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini? Pagi hari disambut senyuman manis Luhan dan barusan itu… Sehun hampir tidak percaya kalau Luhan baru saja mendaratkan ciuman cepat di atas bibirnya dan langsung lari begitu saja. Dasar rusa! Padahal Sehun masih mau melakukannya lebih lama. Apa boleh buat, beginilah kalau menyukai seseorang yang pemalu dan polos. Sehun terkikik sendiri. Mungkin untuk awal – awal begini _poppo_ saja tidak masalah.

Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan bibirnya agar tidak bergerak sendiri membentuk senyuman. Wajah Chen yang tidak menarik itu pagi ini terlihat bersinar. Eunhyuk si monkey terlihat menawan. Ah, jatuh cinta memang berjuta rasa sampai Sehun tidak sadar kalau Chen sudah memasukkan bubuk cabe ke dalam jus stroberi miliknya.

"Perasaanku saja atau jus stroberi hari ini rasanya berbeda, Chen? Lebih nikmat."

"Pffftttt…." Chen menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya sampai terangkat menahan tawa. Ia merasa Sehun memang mulai aneh seminggu belakangan. Tapi hari ini jauuuh lebih aneh. Tapi Chen tidak sebodoh itu dan tidak tahu kalau Sehun pasti terkena panah asmara. Hanya saja panahnya tidak kena di hati, tapi menancap di kepala merusak syaraf otak dan tingkahnya jadi abnormal seperti ini. Atau bisa saja si dewi asmara terpeleset saat hendak menembakkan panahnya hingga sasarannya meleset. Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya membahas hayalan seperti itu. Chen memfokuskan dirinya menatap Sehun yang menyedot jusnya dengan penuh penghayatan dan matanya tertutup. Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _Apa – apaan itu? _Jangan bilang kalau saat ini Sehun sedang membayangkan yang aneh – aneh.

Pertanyaan batin Chen langsung terjawab saat Sehun bahkan menjilat sedotannya dengan sensual. _Hiiiyyyy…. Sehun menyeramkan!_

"YAAKK!" Chen menampar pundak Sehun kuat hingga pemuda itu tersedak.

"U-hhkkk.. apa yang kau lakukan hah?" Sehun membentak Chen. Kenapa ia harus berteman dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa mengerti sahabatnya sedikitpun? Malah merusak hayalan indahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tapi melihatmu menjilati sedotan sambil berekspresi mesyum begitu membuat bulu kudukku meremang."

Sehun tersadar dan … oh. Ia merasa malu sekali. Bagaimana mungkin ia memikirkan yang tidak – tidak saat di sekolah?

"Ah, aku…"

"Sudah!" potong Chen cepat. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Arra?"

Jujur saja, Sehun paling kesal kalau si Chen udah bertingkah sok hebat begini. Tapi berhubung ia sudah tahu semua tentang Chen sampai sisi tergelapnya (Chen punya koleksi porno yang luarrr bisa banyak dan mendesain kotak berbentuk buku yang berisi kaset dan meletakkannya diantara tumpukan buku hingga orang tuanya tidak tahu) mungkin tidak ada salahnya Sehun menceritakan kalau ia tengah bahagia kalau orang yang ia sukai merasa tertarik padanya. Memang belum ada kata cinta, tapi rasa tertarik merupakan awal yang bagus, bukan? Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan dibalas seringaian oleh Chen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai makan malam, Luhan tidak langsung masuk kamar tapi malah menyalakan tv dan menonton liga Inggris. Tim kesukaannya Manchester United tengah melawan Manchester City dan ia tidak mungkin melewatkan _big match _ seperti ini. Luhan sudah memasang posisi paling nyaman karena ia ingin melihat setiap detail penampilan tim yang selalu ia puja.

"Wah, kau tidak berubah hyung. Tetap suka nonton bola ya?"

Luhan menoleh dan Sehun sudah duduk nyaman di sampingnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hu umm.. aku memang suka."

"Kalau tidak salah dulu hyung juga suka main bola. Tidak cuma jadi suporter saja. Apa sekarang masih main bola juga?" Sehun bertanya sambil memandangi kaki jenjang Luhan. Tidak mungkin pemain bola punya betis lurus seperti ini.

"Ehehehe… aku pernah cedera dan mama pun melarangku main bola," _dan lagi aku tidak ingin merusak kecantikanku dengan betis besar sekeras kayu yang tidak sexy._ Luhan tidak melafalkan kalimat yang dicetak miring itu lewat bibirnya, cukup dalam hati saja. Ceritanya Luhan lagi _jaim_."Ngomong – ngomong tentang waktu kecil…" untuk pertama kalinya pertandingan bola tidak jadi fokus utama Luhan. Baru saja ia dapat ilham dari langit (atau mungkin bisikan sensual Alexandrite?). "Dulu kau tidak tahan kalau digelitik. Apa sekarang sudah berubah?" Luhan memasang kuda – kuda.

Sehun siaga seketika. Ia menatap Luhan yang sudah bergaya seperti harimau yang siap mencakar mangsa. Siapa sebenarnya yang dapat peran di _bawah _diantara mereka?

"Jangan, hyung!" Sehun tidak pernah tahan digelitik. Apalagi jika dilakukan oleh orang yang ia sukai. Bahaya! Sehun kecil bisa ikut – ikutan minta digelitik(?).

"Hiiyaaattt…" Luhan langsung menerkam Sehun hingga pemuda itu terjungkal dan berguling di lantai. Tangannya sibuk menghalau tangan nakal Luhan yang tidak berhenti menggelitik tempat – tempat sensitif di tubuhnya.

"AHAHAHA… Jangan hyung.. AH! HAHAHA! Berhenti.. BEHA - BEHA..ADUH!" Luhan tidak mempedulikan jeritan Sehun. Ia terus – terusan melancarkan serangannya hingga akhirnya tersadar kalau posisi mereka cukup intim. Sehun tiduran telentang di lantai dan Luhan duduk di atas perut Sehun. Sedikit saja bergerak pantatnya akan bersentuhan dengan dedek besar Sehun. Luhan menelan ludah. Pandangannya terpaku pada Sehun yang juga memandangnya intens.

"A-aku.." Luhan gelagapan. Saat ia hendak turun dari tubuh Sehun, pinggangnya ditahan pemuda itu.

"Sehun?"

Sehun duduk tanpa melepas Luhan. Tubuhnya lentur dan ia bisa duduk tanpa harus menyingkirkan Luhan dari sana. Sekarang Luhan sudah berada di pangkuannya dan kaki Luhan melingkari pinggangnya. Setelah seharian memimpikan Luhan dan membayangkan wajah manisnya, lalu sekarang namja itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Sangat mustahil untuk menahan hasrat kan?

"S-Sehun, k-kau mau apa?" _Oh Tuhan, Oh Tuhan! Kemampuan akting Luhan meningkat. Patut dirayakan!_ Luhan bertanya dengan suara bergetar saat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Luhan mengamati lobang hidung Sehun. Jangan sampai ada bulu idung yang keluar, bisa ilpiiiiiiilll~ untung saja bulu – bulu di sana tidak ada yang mengintip. Luhan menutup matanya dan ia merasakan bibir Sehun sudah mendarat di atas bibirnya.

"HHORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.."

Suara gemuruh terdengar dari acara sepak bola yang tadi ditonton Luhan. Oh, ternyata MU baru saja mencetak gol makanya fansnya bersorak gembira. Luhan tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bahkan temannya dari belahan dunia lain yang menyukai tim yang sama memberinya semangat saat ia mulai melancarkan aksinya meruntuhkan pertahanan Sehun. Langkah yang bagus.

"Nghh…" Luhan menautkan jarinya dibelakang kepala Sehun dan mulai mendesah. Bagaimanapun lidah Sehun yang lihai membuatnya lupa diri. Awalnya berniat menguasai ciuman malah mulutnya yang dijelajahi Sehun. Tapi tidak apa, kan Luhan yang berstatus uke, jadi dijelajahi dan digerayangi merupakan kesukaannya.

Kepala Sehun terus bergerak – gerak karena ia tidak ingin ada sedikitpun bagian mulut Luhan yang terlewat. Sementara tangannya terus menekan tengkuk pemuda yang berstatus sebagai hyungnya itu untuk terus memperdalam ciuman basah mereka. Basah? Yep. Basah. Ada airnya. Air liur tapi. Campuran saliva mereka sudah merembes dari sudut bibir Luhan. Suara televisi terasa menjauh seiring suara desahan Luhan yang semakin kuat. Entah sengaja atau memang keenakan, Luhan menggerak- gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya hingga pantat kenyalnya terasa seperti menggoda junior Sehun yang masih terbungkus celana.

"MMhh." Sehun menggeram. Ia bisa merasakan adik kecilnya yang mulai bangkit. Sehun terlalu fokus melahap bibir Luhan yang manis hingga tidak sadar kalau ia sudah terperangkap godaan Luhan. Luhan merasa senang. Apalagi jari Sehun sudah mulai masuk ke dalam kaosnya dan mengelus – elus perut dan punggungnya.

_Terus.. terus…._

Luhan meminta dalam hati. Ia berharap tangan Sehun terus naik ke atas menyentuh putingnya yang udah gatal _pengen_ dimanjakan. Rambut Sehun ia tarik kuat – kuat untuk memberitahu kalau ia menyukai semua perlakuan Sehun.

"Ah!" Luhan langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka saat jari Sehun akhirnya mencubit putingnya. Ia mendongak merasakan sensasi yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding. "Ngghhhh…." Sehun bahkan sudah menarik – narik benda kecil itu sambil tersenyum mesyum.

"Kau menyukainya.. hyung?"

Pertanyaan apa itu? Andai tidak Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan terangsang begini, ia pasti akan menjitak Sehun. Sungguh. Jelas – jelas reaksi yang ia tunjukkan menandakan kalau ia menyukainya plus desahannya yang menjadi – jadi. Kenapa Sehun masih bertanya? Untuk menjawab pertanyaan tidak penting Sehun, Luhan menaikkan tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya kembali hingga ia terduduk di atas tonjolan Sehun.

"Hmmh…"

Sehun menutup matanya karena tingkah Luhan benar – benar… grrrhhh… saat membuka mata, ia mendapati Luhan yang tengah menjiati bibirnya dengan sensual. Mata sayu dan wajah memerah. "Hyung?" tanyanya heran.

"Sehun.. hh.." Luhan membimbing tangan Sehun menuju selangkangannya. "Yang ini semakin membesar, Sehun. Aku.. aku.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Grep!

"AH! Ah!"

Luhan mendesah kuat saat Sehun meremas miliknya. Lalu.. lalu bibirnya sudah mendarat pada tengkuk Luhan. Kaosnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Luhan sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan panas tubuhnya, apalagi dengan pakaian lengkap begini. Kenapa Sehun lama sekali menelanjanginya? Untung saja Sehun seperti bisa mengerti perasaannya, ia pun mengangkat kaos Luhan hingga tubuh molek Luhan terpampang di hadapannya.

Luhan yakin ia berhasil menjaga berat tubuhnya karena Sehun bisa mengangkatnya dengan mudah. Tubuhnya dibaringkan Sehun di atas sofa. Lalu celananya dilepas dengan gerakan tidak sabaran. Nafas Luhan semakin tidak teratur. Melihat semangat Sehun, sepertinya malam ini ia akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau cantik, hyung.."

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Luhan mendengar pujian yang sama. Tapi, kenapa ada sesuanu saat Sehun yang mengucapkannya? Jantungnya dan hatinya bertingkah aneh. Luhan menggigit bibirnya saat Sehun sudah mengecup ujung penisnya yang memerah.

"Ngghhh… ah! Ah!" Luhan mencengkeram lengan Sehun. Penisnya dilingkupi mulut hangat Sehun dan ia merasa melayang. Apalagi ia juga mendapat godaan dari lidah Sehun yang tidak berhenti menjilati batang kemaluannya seolah benda itu memiliki rasa manis yang memabukkan. _Balls_ nya diremas dan pahanya dielus. Oh.. oh.. Luhan menyukai semua perlakuan Sehun pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Perutnya seperti mau meledak dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk memuntahkan lahar panas miliknya ke dalam mulut Sehun yang terlihat sangat menantikannya.

Nafas Luhan masih belum stabil kembali setelah mencapai klimaksnya barusan, tapi Sehun sudah kembali menciuminya dengan ganas bin beringas. Tidak ada lembut – lembutnya. Luhan semakin melayang. Dan ia baru saja sadar kalau ternyata Sehun sudah telanjang seperti dirinya. Kulit mereka yang bersentuhan terasa hangat. Ruangan memanas. Nafas semakin cepat dan Luhan semakin bergairah.

_Agresif sekali._ Sehun merasa senang mendapati hyung kesukaannya menikmati semua yang ia lakukan. Apalagi responnya yang begitu sensual. Polos dan sexy. Sepertinya hyungnya ini belum pernah melakukan yang beginian. Mungkin saja Luhan pernah menonton tapi tidak mempraktekkannya.

Tubuh Luhan terasa seperti disengat listrik saat jari Sehun bergerak – gerak di sekitar _hole_nya. Mengelus dan menggoda kerutan dibibirnya. "Ouh.. oh.. oh.. Nghhh.." desahan Luhan tidak tertahan. Apalagi keinginannya untuk segera dimasuki, makin tak tertahan. Ia mengangkat pinggangnya dan memberi isyarat agar jari Sehun segera memasukinya.

Sehun mengerti. Ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya. Mata Luhan tertutup rapat. Ketat sekali, hanya membayangkan penis besarya akan dijepit seperti ini… Sehun makin semangat dan ia menambah jarinya.

"Ngh!" Luhan menggenggam lengan Sehun di samping tubuhnya. Gerakan jari Sehun yang berusaha memperlebar _hole_nya membuatnya belingsatan seperti kerasukan. Apalagi saat Sehun sudah memasukkan tiga jarinya. Mata Luhan terbuka lebar. Ia hampir berteriak… "AH! AH!"

Kontraksi dinding Luhan membuat Sehun yakin kalau sekarang sudah saatnya untuk masuk ke acara inti. Tapi masalahnya ia tidak punya pelumas agar Luhan tidak terlalu kesakitan. Dan Sehun tidak punya persediaan. Soalnya selama ini kan ia hanya ditemani sabun.

"Sehun?" Luhan merasa heran kenapa Sehun berhenti dan terlihat seperti berpikir. Jangan bilang pemuda ini teringat pe er nya saat begini. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya lube, hyung. Apa diganti dengan lotion saja?" wajah Sehun terlihat memerah karena berusaha menahan hasrat. Luhan sedikit kasihan. Ah, Sehun memang tidak tahu kalau ia sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan permainan yang sedikit kasar. Ia pun duduk dan menggenggam erat batang penis Sehun yang sudah berdiri menantang.

"Aku.. aku tidak bisa menunggu," ujar Luhan sebelum memasukkan benda tumpul itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia melapisi penis Sehun dengan saliva sebanyak mungkin. Dagunya sampai belepotan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia yakin justru penampilannya malah akan semakin terlihat sexy. Dugaan Luhan tidak salah. Sehun terlihat menelan ludah saat ia mendongak. Pemuda itu langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman yang wow!

Puas melahap bibir Luhan yang sudah membengkak, Sehun kembali membaringkan Luhan dan memposisikan dirinya. Wajah Luhan terlihat takut dan khawatir. Ia pun mengecup kening Luhan penuh sayang. "Jangan takut, hyung. Aku akan berusaha se-pelan mungkin."

Luhan membuang nafas. "Aku percaya padamu."

Sehun mengecup kembali bibirnya sebelum ia mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang merah Luhan yang terlihat sangat mengundang.

"Ugh…" Luhan menggeram. Sudah lama tidak melakukan sex membuat lubangnya kembali menyempit. Biarpun sesekali ia mem-fingering dirinya sendiri, tetap saja berbeda karena penis Sehun itu besar sekali. Henry masih kalah. Uh, Luhan merasa bersalah pada Sehun jika ia mengingat pemuda lain sementara mereka sedang melakukan hal seperti ini. aneh memang. Tapi pikiran Luhan langsung terhapus saat Sehun sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"AH! Sehun!"

Air matanya mengalir sedikit dan sudah dihapus oleh Sehun. "Sakit?" Luhan menggeleng. Sakit ini tak sebanding dengan nikmat yang akan ia rasakan. Ia pun menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya untuk memberi isyarat agar Sehun bergerak dan…

_Fuck! _Luhan merasa Sehun hebat karena langsung menemukan _sweetspot _nya dan menumbut tempat itu berulang ulang. "Ahhh! Ahh! Oh! Ngghh~"

Sehun bersmirk ria. Desahan Luhan benar – benar indah.

"Nyaah.. ahhh~"

A-apa itu? Sehun terkejut mendengar desahan Luhan yang terdengar seperti desahan anak kucing yang manis. Tapi sexy luarrrrr biasa. Ia pun mempercepat dorongannya dan suara Luhan makin kuat. Kaki Luhan sudah melingkar di pinggangnya hingga ia makin mudah menumbuk lubang Luhan yang menjepit penisnya.

"Terus.. Sehun.. nyaah.. ah.. disana.. oh!"

Luhan tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. _sweetspot_nya tengah ditumbuk habis – habisan, lehernya dilahap bibir lapar Sehun dan putingnya ditarik. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti membara. Tangannya yang gemetar bergerak perlahan menuju penisnya sendiri dan mengocoknya seirama tusukan ganas Sehun. Dan semuanya terasa sempurna. Pandangan Luhan jadi blur selain wajah Sehun yang berkeringat di atasnya. Telinganya tidak mendengar suara lain selain erangan sexy Sehun. Luhan merasa kalau ia sudah hampir sampai _disana._ Sehun juga demikian. Urat – urat penisnya makin menonjol menggesek dinding Luhan dan mereka pun mencapai puncak dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Acara tv sudah terlupakan sejak tadi. Dua orang itu tidak menyadari kalau seluruh isi stadion dan pemain bola sudah berhenti berlari karena menonton acara HunHan yang sedang bercinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjanji ia tidak akan pernah melupakan malam ini. Malam dimana ia akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hal yang selalu ia impikan. Luhan, sepupunya yang manis dan imut, pemuda yang menghantui mimpinya mendesah di bawahnya dan tubuh mereka bersatu dengan dibalut keringat cinta.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan juga merasa bahagia. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bisa merasakan hal ini dengan begitu mudah. Awalnya ia pikir Kris atau Sehun pasti susah untuk ditaklukkan. Namun kenyataan jauh lebih indah. Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan debaran – debaran aneh di dadanya saat Sehun menghujaninya dengan kecupan sebelum mereka tidur.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Sehun dan Luhan sering sekali melakukannya. Bahkan beberapa hari berikutnya, mereka melakukannya di sekolah Sehun. Luhan berkunjung ketika sekolah Sehun mengadakan pentas seni dan keluarga siswa diundang. Sehun bukanlah anak TK yang akan menangis jika orang tuanya tidak datang ke acara pentasnya saat ia mengenakan kostum bunga matahari. Tapi Luhan tetap bersikeras akan bolos kuliah demi Sehun karena Kris sedang pergi ke luar kota. Sehun yang terharu memeluk Luhan erat dan tidak tahu kalau ada hal yang disembunyikan Luhan.

"Pacarmu, Hun?" Chen bertanya sambil menyalami Luhan. Sehun memelototi Chen. Bukankah kemarin ia sudah bercerita kalau Luhan adalah sepupunya dan ia menyukainya? Well, Luhan belum mengucapkan cinta tapi mereka sudah sangat dekat. Tidak ada salahnya berharap kan? Ia sudah curhat soal ini. (tanpa menceritakan keintiman mereka). Kenapa Chen masih saja pura – pura tidak tahu? Sialan!

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pacarnya?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan nada ceria.

"Ya. Kalian terlihat cocok."

"Terima kasih, Chen."

"Sama – sama."

"Ayo!" Sehun langsung menarik Luhan menjauhi Chen yang terus ber-smirk ria padanya. Monyong. Luhan duduk di kursi yang berada di barisan depan. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan penampilan Sehun yang katanya akan menari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, coba lihat itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk Sehun yang sedang duduk bermesraan dengan Luhan. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Pacar Sehun?"

"Entah. Sepertinya iya. Tidak mungkin kan Sehun membawa musuhnya ke acara seperti ini?"

"Hmm…" Baekhyun jadi tertarik. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk duduk di samping pemuda cantik yang kelihatannya sudah berhasil mencuri perhatian Sehun. Penantiannya tidak lama karena akhirnya grup dance Sehun sudah dipanggil oleh MC dari atas panggung.

"Penampilan berikutnya dari klub dance. Sehun, Mark, Mino, dan Jongin!"

"YEEEEEYY" Para siswa menjerit histeris. Siapa yang tidak ingin melewatkan tarian para pemuda – pemuda panas di sekolah mereka?

"Sehun, kau sudah dipanggil," Luhan memperingatkan Sehun yang masih tidak beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, apa aman meninggalkan hyung sendirian disini? Sepertinya banyak yang ingin menculikmu."

Luhan terkekeh. Sehun berlebihan sekali. Dia kan lebih tua, kenapa Sehun khawatir sekali? Yah, memang sih semua mata pemuda dan para gadis terus melirik ke arahnya. Bahkan tiga orang teman dance Sehun yang sudah di atas panggung meliriknya dengan mata yang dipenuhi nafsu. Si Jongin berekspresi mesyum, Mino seperti mau melahapnya dan si Mark menatap langsung pada matanya. Selain itu, dari pertama masuk gerbang Luhan sudah tahu kalau pesonanya pasti akan memikat siapa saja. Tapi Sehun kan bukan pacarnya. Tidak seharusnya mengekangnya sedemikian rupa. Luhan tengah mencari – cari mangsa yang cocok. Sekedar iseng tidak masalah kan?

Acara iseng terlupakan karena Sehun sudah tampil di atas panggung dan meliuk liukkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik. Keringatnya, bibirnya yang sesekali ia gigit, tubuhnya yang bagus sekali.. semuanya membuat Luhan terpaku sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seorang pemuda manis yang duduk di sampingnya sambil mencibir.

"Aku tahu Sehun menggoda. Tapi jangan sampai _ngiler_ dong."

Luhan mengabaikan suara jelek itu.

"OOOI!" Baekhyun berusaha berteriak tapi Luhan tetap tidak peduli. "Aku tahu kau mendengarku. Jadi jangan pura – pura tuli."

HAISHHH… Luhan sebal sekali dengan orang di sampingnya ini. Kenapa sih pemuda ini mengganggunya mengagumi Sehun. "Apa maumu?" tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak ada. Aku cuma mau bilang kalau Sehun sudah pernah tidur denganku."

Petir khayalan menyambar Luhan. "A-APA?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Meski tidak suka, tapi Baekhyun mengakui selera Sehun cukup lumayan karena ia punya pacar dengan wajah manis dan imut. Seperti wajah – wajah pemuda polos yang tidak tahu apa itu _sex._ Ia yakin Sehun dan orang ini masih belum melakukan ahem – ahem karena Sehun memanggil namanya saat klimaks. "Namamu Luhan, kan?"

Luhan hanya menatapnya dalam.

"Begini, kami pernah bercinta sangat panas. Bergumul di ranjang sampai ranjangnya berdecit – decit. Desahan kami menggema. Dan penis besarnya menusukku hingga titik terdalam." Baekhyun semakin semangat menggoda Luhan yang terlihat kaget. Mata Kyungsoo yang memelototinya ia abaikan. Kyungsoo memang sudah memperingatkannya untuk melupakan Sehun dan ia mau saja mengingat ia hanya berambisi merasakan tubuhnya. Yah, walau insiden gergaji kemarin tetap terjadi.

Luhan merasa aneh. Bukan hal yang aneh Sehun pernah melakukannya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak suka?

"Kau…" Luhan tidak jadi bicara karena Sehun sudah muncul di sampingnya. Ternyata mereka sudah selesai tampil. Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada Sehun yang menatapnya horor. "Hai Sehun. Pacarmu sangat manis. Semoga bahagia~" Baekhyun pun melenggang pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau katakan padanya? Sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya berharap pada orang yang memanggil nama orang lain saat melakukan sex denganmu!" Kyungsoo begitu khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Baekhyun mengernyit. "Biasa aja. Ini cuma iseng kok. Kalau si Sehun tidak menyukaiku, bukan berarti duniaku kiamat. Memang sih, kemarin aku kesal. Masih banyak pemuda lain yang menarik. Aku baru saja menemukan mangsa baru yang mengirimkan surat ke dalam lockerku semalam."

"Serius?" Kyungsoo terdengar tidak yakin.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Serius. Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu!" dan dua orang itu pun berjalan dengan penuh senyuman.

.

Sepeninggal Baekhyun, Sehun merasa khawatir dan penasaran apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun pada Luhan. Namun wajah Luhan biasa saja.

Luhan melupakan segala keresahannya saat melihat Sehun yang berkeringat di sampingnya. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan angkuh. Dan.. celana ketatnya membuat tonjolan di selangkangannya terlihat menonjol. Oh… Luhan merasa bergairah.

"Bisa menemaniku ke kamar mandi?"

Sehun mengerjap. Tapi ia langsung mengangguk dan membawa Luhan ke kamar mandi lantai dua. Kamar mandi lantai satu pasti penuh dan ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan antri. Ia pikir Luhan kebelet pipis. Namun ternyata hyungnya itu malah menyeretnya masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik.

"Sehun ahhhh~" Suaranya.. jangan bilang kalau… "Penampilanmu sangat hebat. Aku jadi berpikir bagaimana kalau sekarang ini kau menggerakkan pinggulmu itu dan menghujamku di titik terdalam?"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya dengan suara, melainkan dengan gerakan dan ia pun melahap Luhan di dalam kamar mandi sekolahnya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Luhan di sekolah. Tapi Sehun merasa bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terlalu terbuai dengan semua sentuhan Sehun sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Kris sudah kembali. Semangatnya kembali membara. Ia sudah mendapatkan Sehun, bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan Kris yang jauh lebih macho daripada Sehun?

"Kau tidak kuliah, Luhan?" Kris bertanya pada Luhan begitu selesai sarapan. Tidak ada tanda – tanda Luhan akan bersiap – siap. Sedangkan Sehun sudah pergi ke sekolah beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak. Tadi temanku menelepon. Katanya dosen yang masuk hari ini melakukan seminar di luar kota dan kami tidak belajar."

Kris mengangguk. "Kau tidak apa – apa sendirian di rumah? Nanti Sooyoung dan suaminya akan pergi begitu selesai membersihkan rumah. Yah, aku memang tidak terlalu suka banyak orang jadi pelayan pun tidak akan berlama – lama disini."

"Hei…" Luhan tertawa. "Aku sudah besar. Kenapa kau begitu khawatir padaku seperti anak kecil?"

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya. Apa mungkin ia harus jujur kalau Luhan sudah mencuri perhatiannya? Selama ia pergi, tak sekalipun Luhan tidak mengganggu pikirannya. Ah, sepertinya terlalu cepat. Bisa saja nanti Luhan mengira ia hanya main – main. Tapi tubuh molek Luhan selalu membuat Kris hampir kehilangan kendali. Tinggal seatap dengan manusia berparas indah plus sexy memang bukan hal yang bagus.

"Kenapa?" Luhan heran melihat Kris yang berpikir.

"Tidak ada – apa," Kris berkata canggung. "Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu ya…"

"Ne, hati – hati dijalan." Luhan tersenyum manis sekali. Kris kehilangan kontrol. Ia meraih tengkuk Luhan dengan cepat dan mendaratkan kecupan dibibirnya. Luhan melongo. Kris salah tingkah…

"Kris?"

"M-mianhae!" Kris langsung berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu melesat pergi. Luhan mematung. Beberapa saat kemudian senyumannya mengembang. tadi itu… Kris mencium bibirnya? Ew.. ternyata Sehun dan Kris sama saja. Kya kya kyaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Luhan menari – nari membayangkan Kris yang akan takluk dan menunduk diantara selangkangannya. Hohohohhohohoo…

.

.

.

.

.

"Ngghhh… ng..hh.." Luhan mendesah di dalam kamarnya sambil memandang foto Kris di layar ponselnya. Pemuda manis itu baru saja menonton film pergumulan orang – orang tak berpakaian dan merasa terangsang. Ia memutuskan untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menunggu Sehun pulang sekolah.

TINA KA TINA TANAAA… DIL HAI TUMHARA~

Lagu bollywood berdendang ria dari ponsel Luhan. Siapa sih yang menelepon? Luhan merasa terganggu. Ia sedang asyik _bermain _dan orang tak berperasaan ini malah meneleponnya. "HALLO?" Luhan sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya.

"Luhan?"

O..ow.. suara Kris. Nafsu Luhan meledak – ledak. "Ngh.. kenapa hh?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya di seberang sana. Kenapa suara Luhan terdengar aneh? "Kau lagi tidur?" tanyanya.

"Ani..hh"

Kris menjauhkan hpnya dan menatap layarnya lalu mengorek telinga. Apa ia salah dengar? Atau jaringan sedang rusak hingga setiap kali Luhan bersuara ada tambahan 'hhh' nya?

Luhan begitu tersiksa kenapa Kris meneleponnya disaat begini. "M-Maaf untuk yang tadi pagi." Kris bicara pelan. Untuk apa Kris minta ma'af? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan justru mengharapkan yang lebih dari itu? "Lima belas menit lagi aku mau rapat dan berkasku ketinggalan di rumah. Sudah tidak sempat lagi kalau aku mengambilnya sekarang. Aku meletakkannya di dekat tv. Bisa tolong antar kemari?"

Wajah Luhan berubah cerah. "BAAIKKK.. tunggu sebentar yaaa…"

Kris merasa heran lagi. Tadi Luhan terdengar lemas dan sekarang bersemangat? Ah, anak itu memang ada aneh – anehnya.

Luhan langsung bersiap dan mengambil kembali boxernya. Ia memilih ukuran paling kecil agar tonjolannya tidak terlalu kelihatan. Tapi karena miliknya memang kecil, tidak ada masalah. Yang jadi masalah hanya ia yang sedikit tersiksa karena berhenti main solo sebelum mencapai klimaks. Mungkin bisa dilanjut di kantor Kris? *smirksmirksmirksmirk

.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah bersemangat untuk bertemu Kris di kantor. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang – orang yang menatapnya. Luhan cukup sadar diri kalau ia cantik dan pastinya mereka tengah terpesona padanya. Luhan berjalan cantik.

"Tunggu!"

Luhan menoleh. "Saya?" tanyanya. Jangan bilang gadis ini mau meminta nomor teleponnya.

"Anda siapa? Kalau ada perlu harus melapor dulu kemari."

Luhan kepedean ternyata. Ia pun menghampiri gadis itu. "Aku Luhan. Aku ada perlu dengan Kris. Berkasnya ketinggalan jadi aku mengantarnya kemari."

Gadis itu memandang temannya. "Kris? Sajangnim?"

"Ne,"

"Tidak bisa. Harusnya anda membuat janji dulu kalau mau bertemu. Dan lagi sebentar lagi sajangnim mau rapat."

"Kenapa aku harus berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya. Ribet sekali. Sudahlah, aku mau pergi." Luhan berbalik dan hampir berlari menuju lift. Namun gadis sialan itu malah memanggil security dan menahan Luhan. Ia berontak sekuat tenaga.

"YAAK! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?"

"Orang asing tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke sana!" security itu berkata dengan tegas. Luhan makin kesal.

"Aku bukan orang asing! Aku sepu- pacar Kris!"

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Pacar?" gadis tadi bertanya tidak yakin.

"Ne. Dia pacarku. Jadi cepat lepaskan atau kalian akan menyesal!" ancam Luhan.

Satpam yang memegangi tangan Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda ia tidak percaya. Ia pun membawa Luhan keluar dan melemparnya begitu saja.

GRRRRRRHHHHH….

Luhan benar – benar kesal. Ia pun menyerobot masuk dan sialnya dilempar keluar lagi.

Kenapa hari ini menyebalkan sekali? Setelah tidak mencapai klimaks malah dilempar seperti ini. Luhan langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Kris.

"Luhan. Kau sudah di…."

"YAAK!" Luhan membentak Kris. "Ada apa ini? resepsionis jelekmu dan satpam tidak sopan itu tidak memperbolehkanku masuk. Huwe.. mereka bahkan menendangku keluar dua kali. Kris, kenapa seperti ini? Padahal aku kan kemari karena membantumu."

Kris menepuk jidatnya. Tentu saja mereka tidak memperbolehkan Luhan masuk. Ia pun langsung keluar ruangannya dan turun ke bawah. Ia mendapati Luhan yang berdiri di pintu masuk dan satpam sudah hampir mencengkeram lengan Luhan.

"Ada apa ini?" Kris bertanya dengan suara berat yang dingin. Khas bapak – bapak direktur biar karyawannya ketakutan.

Resepsionistnya menjawab takut – takut. "O-orang ini mengaku kalau anda adalah pacarnya," ia menunjuk Luhan.

Kris tersentak.

"Ne, dia memang pacarku. Aku kemari karena diminta mengantar berkasnya yang tertinggal." Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kris. Kesempatan emas _cuy. _Ia juga mencengkeram lengan baju Kris. Sok ketakutan, sok tersiksa dan sok sedih. "Kris, mereka jahat. Mereka tidak memperbolehkanku masuk, hiks."

Kris berdehem. Ia bahagia jika Luhan mengaku sebagai pacarnya walau hanya pura – pura dan Luhan mengedip - edipkan matanya. Begitu berharap agar Kris menyetujui sandiwara dadakan ini. "Benar. Dia ini pacarku. Lain kali kalau dia datang langsung saja suruh ke ruanganku. Dan jangan pernah melemparnya keluar seperti yang kalian lakukan tadi, mengerti?"

"Ne, sajangnim." Mereka mengangguk patuh.

"Kau tidak apa – apa?" Kris bertanya pada Luhan sambil memegang pipinya.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Hei, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena kau sudah membantuku. Aku juga minta ma'af karena membuatmu merasakan hal seperti itu." Kris menatap ke dalam mata Luhan dan dunia serasa berhenti. Debaran jantungnya sudah tidak normal saat Luhan memeluknya tadi semakin menggila. Lalu sekarang mereka berhadap – hadapan dan Luhan mendongak menatapnya. Keinginan untuk kembali merasakan bibir Luhan begitu kuat. Kris masih ragu apa ia harus mencium Luhan atau tidak. Seharusnya mencium Luhan adalah hal yang wajar karena mereka 'pacaran'. Tapi tetap saja…

Chu..

Kris hampir tidak percaya kalau Luhanlah yang lebih dulu bertindak dan mengecupnya. "Balasan yang tadi pagi," bisiknya.

Semua karyawan Kris yang menyaksikan adegan itu berhenti bergerak dan mematung. Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana Kris merangkul pemuda manis itu dan berjalan menuju lift sambil melempar senyum. Plisss… Kris yang berwajah ganas menjadi lembek seperti itu rasanya sedikit menakutkan. Tapi bukankah cinta memang bisa merubah seseorang?

Setelah Kris dan Luhan masuk ke dalam lift tanpa melepas pelukan, mereka pun mulai bergosip ria.

"Huhuhu.. hilang sudah harapanku untuk melahap si Kris… ggrrhhh.." Krystal si resepsionis cantik menggeram dan smartphone yang ia pegang sampai retak dan teman – temannya ketakutan. Kekuatan wanita memang tidak pernah terduga.

"Melahap?" tanya Sulli, si resepsionis satunya. "Kau terdengar binal."

"_Whatever!"_ Suara Krystal meninggi. Ia pun berjongkok dan mengusap wajahnya. Wajah Kris saat bersama pemuda tadi terlihat begitu bahagia seperti wajah – wajah para mengantin baru. Impiannya untuk menggoda sang sajangnim sepertinya harus dikubur dalam – dalam. Sabar ya Krys, Alexandrite juga tidak jadi dapat Minho. #wink

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam lift benar – benar canggung. Kris dan Luhan sama – sama menunduk dan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Kris mengambil inisiatif duluan.

"Terima kasih, Luhan."

"Sama – sama."

Hening lagi. saat dentingan pintu lift terdengat, Kris melangkah diikuti Luhan. Mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris dan kecanggungan tadi seperti tidak pernah terjadi karena tingkah Luhan.

"WOAH…. Ruanganmu rapi sekali.." Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan berjalan kearah kaca besar di sebelah kanan mea kerja Kris. Pemandangan kota Seoul langsung memanjakannya.

"Kau suka?"

"Hu umm.." Luhan mengagguk imut. Ia tidak sadar kalau mata Kris melekat pada bokongnya.

Kris menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Pikiran kotornya harus dilenyapkan sebelum ia rapat. "Luhan, aku harus menghadiri meeting. Tunggu sebentar yaa.."

"Ne, Luhan kembali memberi senyuman mautnya seperti tadi pagi berharap Kris akan kehilangan kendali. Namun ia mendesah kecewa karena Kris malah keluar begitu saja. Tapi… seringaian setan terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Hari ini Kris pasti akan bertekuk lutut di antara selangkangannya!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**..**

**.**

**.**

No edit. Sorry for the amazing typo(S)

.

.

..

**Big thanks **to me beloved reviewer. Let me know what you guys think as always. I LOVE reading your comments.


	4. YEAH! I got it!

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris and Baekyeol**

**Chapter**** : ****4/7**

**Genre :**** Romance, Fluff, **

**Rating : M-M MESYUM Maksyimal**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything but this FanFict. Luhan is mine, tbh. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Luhan bersemangat melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat HOT.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gue mau ngemeng samting, jan eneg ye…**

Biarpun banyak komentar ga enak karena bumbunya kebangetan, gue tetep ber **TERIMA KASIH **udah nyempetin diri buat komen, :P

Gue SELALU bales review kalo reviewernya login. Jadi.. silakan login biar ngobrol disana. Jan disini. Nti readers pada mual gue kebanyakan cuap cuap dan isi ceritanya seiprit doang. Gue mau posting FF. Bukan mau nulis diary yang isinya curhat curhatan ttg org yg ga suka FF gue.

GUE LUHAN BIASED. LUHAN FREAK! FREAK FREAK FREAK! GUE SUKA SEMUA COUPLE SELAMA LUHAN DAN BAEKHYUN JADI BOTTOM. (Detailnya, gue 33,57% HunHan shipper, sisanya dibagi sama rata sama seme – seme Luhan yang lain.)

FF ini udah gue ketik sampe selesai. Titik! (sebesar nippleluhan)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Let's forget about my statement above, OKai? Just enjoy the story as you enjoy your tea in the morning.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Luhannie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event.**

**.**

**HUNHAN IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. **

**If you don't believe it, just set yourself on fire.**

**Yaay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Contains explicit sex scenes, Sorry not sorry about that. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan kembali memberi senyuman mautnya seperti tadi pagi dan berharap Kris akan kehilangan kendali. Namun ia mendesah kecewa karena Kris malah keluar begitu saja. Tapi… seringaian setan terbentuk di wajahnya saat ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Hari ini Kris pasti akan bertekuk lutut di antara selangkangannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau kita akan mengeluarkan produk baru bulan depan. Rapat selesai." Kris mengakhiri presentasinya dan semua orang di ruang rapat memberinya tepuk tangan meriah sebelum keluar. Kris keluar belakangan sambil mengurut pelipisnya dengan jari. Tadi itu benar – benar bahaya. Saat bicara di depan Kris terus membayangkan Luhan. Mereka menayangkan slide foto – foto si cantik Yoona, model yang sedang naik daun yang akan dijadikan sebagai ikon parfum baru mereka. Yoona terlihat cantik sambil berbaring di atas ranjang dan menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuhnya. Dalam bayangan Kris, ia justru melihat Luhan memasang tampang menggoda dan memintanya untuk digerayangi. Duh. Untung saja ac nya kencang jadi tubuh Kris masih tidak mendidih.

"Anda baik – baik saja?" sekretarisnya bertanya khawatir. Ia tidak ingin melihat direktur muda ini terkapar padahal masih banyak yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Aku baik – baik saja. Silakan urus berkas ini dan jangan mengganggu. Aku mau istirahat di ruanganku."

"Ne, sajangnim."

Haa~

Kris membuang nafas dan melonggarkan dasinya. Hasrat hati ingin istirahat namun keadaan tidak mengizinkannya. Bagaimana mungkin Kris bisa istirahat sementara ia mendapati Luhan terbaring di sofa dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka? Sepertinya Luhan terlelap menunggunya.

Kaki panjang Kris bergerak refleks menghampiri Luhan. Wajah sepupunya terlihat tenang dan nafasnya teratur. Lalu ia berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan. Ia menelusuri lekuk wajah Luhan dengan jarinya. Kulit Luhan sangat lembut, bulu matanya panjang, hidungnya mungil dan unyu, lalu bibirnya… jantung Kris semakin berdebar. Ia ingat kalau seharian ini ia sudah dua kali mencicipi bibir ini. Hanya mencicipi. Tidak sampai merasakan. Luhan sedang terlelap, dan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka membuat Kris semakin penasaran seperti apa rasa bibir Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Dengan mengabaikan teriakan malaikat yang melarangnya untuk melakukan hal ini, Kris pun mulai mencium bibir Luhan.

Awalnya ia menghujani bibir Luhan dengan kecupan – kecupan, namun ia merasa kurang. Kris menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah Luhan, lalu mengganntinya dengan bibir atas Luhan yang ternyata sama manisnya. Lidahnya ikutan beraksi dan …. Kris benar – benar kehilangan kendali. Ia menyesapi seluruh isi mulut Luhan dengan tergesa – gesa. Lidah Luhan yang yang sedang diam saja bisa membuatnya seperti ini, apalagi jika pemuda ini ikutan _battle_ dengannya. Kris yakin ia bisa mencium Luhan sampai berjam – jam. Kepala Kris bergerak – gerak, ia tak ingin sedikitpun ada bagian yang terlewat.

"Ngh!"

Oh, Kris tersadar. Ia segera menjauhkan kepalanya dan mendapati bibir dan dagu Luhan yang sudah dibasahi saliva. Baru kali ini Kris merasa bergairah melihat orang yang sedang tertidur. Ia cepat – cepat mengelap dagu Luhan dengan lengan kemejanya. Bahaya! Luhan bisa takut kalau ia tahu Kris malah menciuminya saat tidur. Kris berdiri dan ia langsung keluar.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Kris, Luhan tengah berakting. Ia sama sekali tidak tidur!

_Huweeeeeeeeeeeee _

Batin Luhan menjerit histeris saat Kris menciumnya dengan intim. Tapi.. tapi tapi…. Kenapa malah berhenti? Apalagi Kris sampai keluar ruangan. _Huh!_ Luhan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara pura – pura tidurnya dan duduk memberengut.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Suara Kris terdengar terkejut.

"Um," Luhan mengangguk. "Tadi aku mimpi aneh."

Jangan bilang kalau… Kris berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya. "Aku keluar mengambil minuman," Kris menunjukkan dua gelas di tangannya. Asssa! Tebakan Luhan benar. Saat ia berkunjung ke kantor Kris, pasti ia akan disuguhi minuman. Dan Kris juga pasti ikutan minum. Aksinya tidak mendapat kendala karena ia sudah memikirkan setiap kemungkinan. Keuntungan punya otak encer memang sesuanu. Buat _nganu_ pun mikirin cara biar orang yang di _anuin _tidak sadar. Kris melihat perubahan wajah Luhan yang semakin cerah. Pasti pemuda ini kehausan setelah ditinggal berjam – jam. "Mianhae, Luhan. Tadi aku lupa memberimu minum." Ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa – apa." Luhan langsung meraih gelas yang disodorkan Kris padanya dan meminumnya hingga setengah. Ia memang haus betulan. Tepat saat Kris hendak minum, tiba – tiba ponselnya bergetar. Kris menggeram kesal.

"Angkat saja, Kris. Siapa tahu yang menelepon itu rekan bisnismu yang penting."

"Tunggu sebentar," Kris meletakkan minumannya dan berjalan agak jauh dari Luhan.

OH TUHAAAAAN… SANG PENCIPTA ALAM SEMESTA… Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar- besarnya atas kesempatan ini. Ia langsung merogoh celananya dan mengeluarkan _obat perangsang tak berwarna tak berbau_ yang ia bawa dan memasukkannya ke dalam minuman Kris. Obat itu bukanlah obat dosis besar, hanya dosis rendah. Tapi untuk orang yang sedang nafsuan seperti Kris, (bisa dilihat dari caranya mencium Luhan tadi), ia tidak akan sadar.

Luhan kembali duduk manis dan menunggu Kris selesai.

"Bagaimana?" Luhan bertanya pada Kris yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau benar. Yang meneleponku memang orang penting. Tidak bisakah mereka membiarkanku istirahat setelah meeting membosankan selama berjam - jam?"

"Sabar, Kris. Namanya juga pekerjaan."

"Iya sih. Tapi tetap saja terkadang menyebalkan." Kris menggerutu sebelum minum. Ia menghabiskan seluruh isi gelasnya tanpa memperhatikan wajah setan yang menyeringai di sampingnya.

Sudut bibir Luhan seperti ditarik untuk membentuk senyuman. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menhan tawa. Kris menghabiskan minumannyaaaaaa. Tinggal menunggu reaksinya saja. Luhan pun berkeliling dan ia berdiri di dekat jendela kaca besar. Pura – pura menikmati keindahan kota Seoul.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bosan seharian di kantor. Ternyata pemandangannya seindah ini."

"Indah apanya? Kau akan bosan kalau melihatnya setiap hari." Kekesalan Kris masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Luhan berbalik. "Tapi aku tidak pernah bosan melihatmu biarpun kita bertemu setiap hari."

APAAAAH?

Kerongkongan Kris terasa kering. "Apa?" suaranya pelan sekali.

"Hehehe.." kekehan Luhan terdengar merdu di telinganya. "Masa kau tidak sadar kau punya wajah tampan yang menarik? Mana ada yang bosan memandangimu."

Wajah Kris mulai memerah mendengar penuturan Luhan. Hidungnya kembang kempis seperti banteng yang diadu. Tarik nafas, keluarkan. Tarik lagi, keluarkan lagi. Kris berusaha menetralkan perasaannya. Tapi kenapa hasratnya untuk mengerayangi Luhan justru makin besar?

_Yeeey_!

Dari ekspresi dan gerakan tubuh Kris yang tidak nyaman, Luhan tahu kalau obatnya mulai bereaksi. Luhan sekarang cukup sadar diri kalau ia ternyata se-menggoda itu. Ia menggerak – gerakkan pinggulnya sambil bernyanyi pelan. Meski tidak sampai goyang gergaji, ia yakin Kris tetap akan selera pada bokong seksinya.

Kris mencengkeram kedua lututnya kuat – kuat. Selama hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa begitu tersiksa melihat seorang yang bahkan tidak berusaha untuk menggodanya. Berbeda dengan ketika ia mencari teman untuk kencan di club. Ia memilih pria yang paling menggoda dan paling berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Tapi ini? _Hell!_Luhan hanya mengikuti irama lagu dari bibirnya. Kris menutup mata. Tapi ia justru melihat Luhan yang memanggil – manggil namanya sensual. Ada apa ini?"

"..is.. Kris…"

Tolong jauhkan suara itu sebelum Kris meletup.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Kris? Kris?"

Kris merasakan kalau pipinya ditepuk – tepuk dan membuka mata. Luhan sudah berjongkok di depannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Kau kenapa? Pening? Kenapa menutup mata?"

GRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH

Sisi liar Kris mengaum keras. Persetan perhantu periblis dengan hubungan darah mereka. Masa bodoh dengan tangisan malaikat yang berusaha menahannya. Kris sudah tidak kuat _mamaaaaaaaaaah….. _pertahanan Kris runtuh sudah seperti runtuhnya tembok berlin. #_berlebihan_

Dengan gerakan cepat ia meraih tengkuk Luhan dan melahap bibir pemuda itu. Kris menciumi Luhan dengan ganas seperti seorang pria tua yang tidak mendapat jatah _sex_ selama bertahun – tahun. Luhan yang tadinya jongkok sudah setengah berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, mensejajarkan diri dengan Kris yang duduk di sofa. Tubuh mungilnya terperangkap di antara kedua kaki kekar Kris. Perbedaan pengalaman memang terlihat jelas. Seganas apapun Sehun menciumnya, tapi tidak sampai seganas ciuman Kris saat ini. Tunggu, kenapa si cadel itu mengganggu Luhan sekarang ini?

"Ngh!" Luhan berusaha menggeram untuk menyingkirkan si cadel. Namun Kris malah melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menyalah artikan lenguhan Luhan kalau ia tidak menyukainya.

"Mian!" Kris minta maaf. "Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Shhh…" Luhan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Kris. "Aku tidak apa – apa, sungguh."

"Serius?" Kris mulai berharap. Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau tidak apa – apa? Aku sudah menciummu dengan sangat tidak sopan dan… mmm!"

Kali ini Luhan yang menyerang Kris. Pemuda tinggi ini terlalu banyak bicara. _Talk less do more, _kawan. Luhan tidak akan pernah terpuaskan hanya dengan mendengar permintaan ma'af dan rasa bersalah dari Kris. Sepertinya Kris masih _shock sementara_. Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menjelajahi mulut Kris. Tangannya sudah bergelayut manja dan mengelus – elus tengkuk Kris seperti mengelus dagu kucing dan berusaha untuk menjinakkannya. Usaha Luhan tidak sia – sia. Kris langsung menarik pinggangnya dan mengambil alih ciuman mereka hingga Luhan keteteran.

Luhan merasakan Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuka kancing kemejanya sambil terus berciuman. Sengatan – sengatan seperti tidak berhenti menghantam tubuhnya setiap kali tangan Kris mengerayanginya. Apalagi putingnya sudah digoda dan ditarik – tarik.

Kris memindahkan sasarannya ke arah leher Luhan. Mengulum telinganya dan sengaja menghembuskan nafas beratnya untuk membuat Luhan semakin menggelinjang. Kulit putih Luhan sudah ternoda bercak – bercak dari leher hingga dada. Luhan melengkungkan punggungnya saat salah satu putingnya sudah berada di dalam mulut hangat Kris. Dipermainkan oleh lidahnya yang lincah. Luhan hanya bisa mendesah dan mendesah.

"Sabar, sayang…" Kris mengerling sebelum ia mengulum puting satunya. Sedangkan tangannya sudah mengelus tonjolan minimalis di selangkangan Luhan.

"AH!"

Kris mengambil kesimpulan kalau suara itu menunjukkan Luhan mengizinkannya untuk bertindak lebih lanjut. Ia pun membuka kancing dan menurunkan resleting celana jeans Luhan. Luhan mengangkat kakinya membiarkan Kris menelanjanginya. Membiarkan Kris melihat seluruh tubuhnya yang sexy maksimal.

"Sudah terangsang?" Kris menyeringai. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau dibalik tampilan polosnya Luhan ternyata cukup binal. Yah, Kris tahu itu. Dari gelagat Luhan saja ia sudah tahu kalau Luhan pasti sering melakukan yang beginian. Tidak masalah, yang berpengalaman memang lebih memuaskan.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa detik mengagumi keindahan paras Luhan, Kris mulai menunduk dan mengecup ujung penis Luhan yang berdiri dengan kiyuth. Sama sekali tidak perkasa, habisnya kecil _sihh.._

"Ahhh hh…"

Tubuh Luhan seperti bergetar saat penisnya sudah masuk seluruhnya ke dalam mulut Kris. _Balls_ nya yang dimainkan Kris dan pahanya yang dielus.. oh oh… Luhan suka itu. Apalagi saat Kris memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lengkaplah sudah. Perut Luhan sudah berkecamuk pertanda ia sudah hampir sampai. Kris mempercepat gerakan kepalanya dan sengaja menggesekkan giginya. Luhan sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia pun memuntahkan miliknya di dalam mulut Kris.

"Hmm.." Kris menelannya sambil menutup mata seolah ia menikmati makanan terenak di dunia. Ia juga menjilat semua sisanya yang masih tertinggal di ujung penis Luhan. "Kau manis sekali, Luhan."

Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman. Ia meraih tengkuk Kris dan mereka kembai berciuman. Mulut Kris masih dipenuhi bau _sperm_ miliknya dan Luhan suka. Apalagi ketika Kris seolah mentransfernya . "Mhhmm.. "

Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka dan turun dari sana. "Sekarang giliranku~" Luhan bicara dengan nada imut seperti anak – anak yang bermain dan menunggu giliran. Kris balas tersenyum dan ia mengelus lembut kepala Luhan saat pemuda ini menunduk sambil membuka celananya. Bajunya ia buka sendiri dan menit berikutnya Kris sudah telanjang buat, sama seperti Luhan.

Luhan membulatkan matanya dengan sengaja saat melihat penis Kris yang besar. "Besar sekali…"

Kris tertawa bahagia. "Memang. Dia tumbuh dengan sehat. Manjakan dia, Luhan."

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Luhan mulai memberi Kris _blowjob_ ala Luhan. Pertama, Luhan hanya memegang pangkalnya, ujungnya dikecup berkali – kali. Lalu ia menjilatinya dari pangkal ke ujung, begitu terus sampai semuanya sudah dilumuri saliva. Kris yang tidak sabaran langsung berdiri dan memasukkan seluruh miliknya ke dalam mulut Luhan dengan sedikit paksa. Luhan terlalu lama! Masa sampai besok dia cuma dapat _blowjob?_

Kris mendorong pinggangnya namun mulut kecil Luhan tidak mampu menampung semua penisnya. Ukurannya jumbo..

Luhan membenarkan posisi. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan tubuhnya berada diantara kedua kaki Kris. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Kris bisa melihat penisnya yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Luhan hingga tenggorokannya. Wow! Dan yang lebih hebat, Luhan yang sedikit kesakitan justru terlihat makin sexy.

"Nghhh…" desahan Luhan terdengar pelan. Tapi cukup kuat untuk bisa didengar Kris. Ia menarik penisnya dan kembali menghujam mulut Luhan. _Fuck fuck fuck! _ Baru kali ini Kris menghujam tenggorokan seseorang dan itu milik Luhan, sepupunya yang begitu cantik dan menggoda. Nafsunya membuncah terus memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan semangat membara.

Oke, mulut Luhan memang terasa penuh dan ia suka. Tapi bagian bawah tubuhnya juga minta bagian. Sepertinya Kris masih terlalu asyik bermain dengan mulutnya. Karena itu Luhan pun mendorong Kris. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu merasa heran. Jangan bilang ia baru saja menyakiti Luhan.

"Ngh.. Kris hh.." Luhan berusaha menteralkan nafasnya sebelum bicara. "A-aku suka kau melakukannya di dalam mulutku." Kris tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Luhan. "Tapi.. " Luhan menoleh ke kanan kiri seperti kesusahan untuk bicara,

"Kenapa Luhan?"

Luhan menelan ludah. "Aku.. aku ingin kau juga masuk ke.. ke.. ngh.. kebawahh!"

Ow!

Kris membantu Luhan berdiri dan menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan pada pinggir meja kerjanya. Luhan merenggangkan kakinya dan memegang kedua bokongnya hingga _hole_ nya terpampang jelas. Kris berjongkok dan tubuh Luhan menegang. OH MYYYY.. Kris tengah menjilati _hole_nya. Luhan merasakan belahan pantat dan pinggiran _hole_nya sudah basah oleh saliva Kris. "Nyaahh aahh…"

Kris senang mendengar desahan manis Luhan. Ia semakin giat menjilati _hole _merah muda Luhan. Tapi lidahnya terlalu lembek untuk bisa menembus lobang ketat itu. Ia pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya dan menggoda dinding Luhan.

"Nghh.. Kris.."

Kris memasukkan jarinya yang kedua dan berusaha memperlebarnya. Luhan berpegangan erat dan urat tangannya sampai terlihat. Terlalu nikmat. Baru jari saja sudah seperti ini. "Oh," Luhan mendesah kecewa saat Kris mengeluarkan jarinya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia merasa seperti melayang. Kris memasukkan lidahnya…. Ugh, Luhan kembali menegang dan Kris tahu itu. Karena itulah Kris pun mulai mengocok penis Luhan.

Kris menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengamati _hole _Luhan yang sudah basah oleh salivanya. Sepertinya sudah cukup. Ia pun mulai berdiri dan mengarahkan penisnya ke tempat yang sudah sangat menanti itu.

"Kau.. ingin ini?" Kris berbisik sambil mengulum telinga Luhan. Lidahnya bergerak – gerak disana. Luhan kelabakan. Ia hanya bisa bergumam, "Nghhh,,,"

"Ucapkan dengan jelas, Luhan…" Kris merasa kalau menggoda Luhan cukup menyenangkan. Ia hanya menggesek – gesekkan penisnya dibelahan pantat Luhan.

Luhan mengigit bibirnya. "T-tolong masukkan Kris…"

"Apa yang harus dimasukkan?" leher Luhan digigit keras oleh Kris. "Kemana?" ia menggenggam erat penis Luhan.

"Masukkan penismu ke dalam _hole_ku! Ngh!"

Tepat saat Luhan selesai bicara, Kris memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali dorongan.

"AAHHH.. AH!" Luhan menjerit. Kris sedikit kasar dan tidak berusaha untuk menunggunya. Lubangnya langsung dihujam tanpa ampun. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mulutnya terbuka. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, Kris sudah meraup bibirnya dan menciumnya dengan berantakan. Saliva berserakan di wajah Luhan, tapi ia tidak peduli. Hujaman Kris memang sudah memanjakan dindingnya, tapi masih ada yang kurang. "Unghh…."

Sebelah kaki Luhan diangkat oleh Kris dan ia kembali menghujam lubang kenikmatan di tubuh Luhan.

"Nyaaahh nyaah ahhh…"

Kris menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah berhasil menemukan pusat gairah Luhan. Ia menumbukkan berkali – kali. Gerakan pinggangnya semakin cepat dan ia tidak lupa untuk mengocok penis Luhan. Sedangkan uke binal itu hanya bisa mendesah. Pandangannya memutih, sedikit lagi ia akan sampai, namun Kris malah berhenti.

Luhan berbalik dengan pandangan bertanya dan Kris menghujaninya dengan ciuman. Ia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan duduk di atas meja. Luhan mengerti dan ia pun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Kris.

"Lihat, Luhan.." suara Kris begitu berat. "Bagaimana sepupumu ini memasukimu."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia memegang penisnya dan sedikit memiringkannya. Luhan mengamati bagaimana ujung penis Kris kembali memasukinya hingga seluruh batang kokoh itu tenggelam di dalam _hole _nya yang rakus. Kris mengangkat dagu Luhan dan kembali menciumnya sementara pinggangnya mulai bergerak cepat. Luhan mendorong kepala Kris dan menunduk. Oh… penis Kris yang keluar masuk terlihat sangat menggoda, dan entah kenapa Luhan suka. Kenapa waktu bercinta dengan Sehun kemarin ia tidak melihatnya? Sehun lagi! Ugh! Luhan menenggelemkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kris dan berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau saat ini ia sedang bercinta dengan Kris, bukan Sehun. Lagipula aroma Sehun tidak seperti ini.

Ruangan Kris yang biasanya dipenuhi suara gesekan pena di atas kertas sekarang sudah berganti dengan suara desahan dan erangan, suara khas _balls_ nya yang bertumbukan dengan pantat Luhan terdengar nyaring. Ia sama sekali tidak takut ketahuan karena ruangannya dirancang kedap suara. Meski sering melihat film tentang percintaan di kantor, tapi baru kali ini ia merasakan. Kris tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya hingga memperkaos sepupunya sendiri. Tapi nafsunya sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Salahkan Luhan yang terlalu menggoda dan salahkan juga kenapa pemuda kecil itu tidak menolak. Kris jadi kehilangan kontrol dan ia tidak mempedulikan berkas – berkasnya yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

"Kris… Ah! Ah!"

Luhan berteriak tepat di telinganya saat ia mencapai klimaks. Cairan Luhan membasahi perut mereka berdua. Kris juga merasakan kalau ia akan sampai, karena itu ia pun mempercepat sodokannya hingga ia pandangannya berubah putih.

"Mhh Luhan…"

Luhan menutup matanya menikmati rasa hangat yang membanjiri _hole_nya. Kris memeluknya erat dan tubuh berkeringat mereka terasa lengket. Kris berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya dan cairannya merembes keluar saat ia menarik diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat Luhan dan Kris tengah asyik bergumul di kantor, Sehun asyik berguru sama Chen. Sebagai seorang sahabat, Chen menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu kelancaran percintaan Sehun. Awalnya Sehun curiga. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mempercayai Chen yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil. Lagipula, meskipun penyakit troll-nya makin parah, toh Chen sering membantunya. Sepulang sekolah Sehun bolos kegiatan ekskul. Bimbingan private Chen lebih ia utamakan. Mereka tiba di dalam kamar Chen dan pemuda itu duduk di pinggiran ranjangnya sambil menatap Sehun.

"Kau tahu Sehun, setelah mendengar ceritamu aku yakin Luhan tidaklah sepolos itu."

"Maksudmu?" Sehun duduk di kursi belajar Chen. Keningnya berkerut. "Dia terlihat polos, Chen. Bahkan saat, yah.. kau tahu itu, dia terlihat seperti anak – anak."

"HUAHAHAAA…." Chen terbahak. "Jangan tertipu tampilan luar, kawan. Aku akui wajahnya manis dan polos. Tapi tidakkah menurutmu kelauannya agak.. aneh? Dia mendapatimu menjadi solo-ist hmmft.." mati matian Chen menahan tawa. "Yah,, kau melakukan itu di kamar mandi ketahuan olehnya. Apalagi kau menyebut namanya dan dia biasa saja? HELL! Kalau dia polos, dia akan menjerit ketakutan dan berlari menjauh. Lalu kau akan terlihat seperti monster di matanya. Lah ini? Dia menawarkan diri untuk membantumu? MENAWARKAN DIRI SEHUN! SADARLAH TEMAN!" Chen histeris. "Aku tidak tahu dia melakukannya berapa kali, tapi aku menjamin di sering melakukan _blowjob_ dan dia pasti menyukainya."

Sehun merasa perkataan Chen benar. Akal sehatnya bisa menerima itu, tapi kenapa hatinya terluka seperti disayat sayat sembilu?

Chen melihat perubahan raut wajah Sehun. Kasihan temannya ini. Mungkin ia pikir ia yang pertama buat si Luhan, tapi ternyata... _Well_, sekarang ini memang susah mencari yang virgin. Dimana – mana lubang udah pada dijebol. Brangkas aja bisa dijebol, apalagi lubang yang tidak pake kunci dan sandi? Yah, itulah dunia zaman sekarang. Chen berdehem dan Sehun menatapnya kembali.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Menurutku Luhan tidak mencintaimu, dia hanya menginginkan tubuhmu." Sehun berjengit mendengarnya. Ia kembali mengingat pernyataan Luhan yg mengatakan ia tertarik pada Sehun. Tidak ingin membuat Sehun semakin berduka, Chen kembali bicara. "Tenang… aku punya seribu cara untuk membuat Luhan semakin menginginkanmu. Kalau dia menyukai _sex_, aku akan membuatnya ketagihan padamu Sehun. Sama seperti Xiumin yang ketagihan pada servisanku."

Sehun kelihatannya tertarik dengan topik ini. "Memang apa saja yang kau lakukan pada Xiumin?"

"BUANYAAAAAAAAAAAAK…" Chen bicara dengan semangat. "Aku memasukkan macam – macam ke dalam _hole_nya."

"Macam – macam?" Sehun kembali bingung. Ia baru memasukkan tiga macam ke _hole _Luhan. Lidah, jari dan penisnya tentu saja. Memangnya ada lagi yang lain? Jangan bilang si Chen memasukkan jempol kakinya. Eww.. Absurd sekali.

"Jari lidah penis tidak dihitung," ujar Chen seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Lalu apa?" Chen merasa Sehun seperti anak kecil yang menerima pelajaran praktek menggembar di _playgroup._

Ia bersmirk. "Aku memasukkan vibrator ke _hole_nyahingga ia menggelinjang keenakan," Chen membayangkan ekspresi Xiumin hingga Sehun jijik melihatnya. "Penis tiruan berukuran besar juga sudah mendarat di dalam _hole _Xiumin_ bebebh_, bola kecil yang akan bergetar di dalam sana, selain itu aku juga memasukkan anggur, rambutan, wajan, panci,botol dan…"

GUBRAK!

Sehun terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia membungkuk di lantai. Matanya seperti mau meloncat keluar. "K-kau kau.. memasukkan apa?"

"HUAHAHAHAAAA HAHAHAHA…!" Chen _ngakak _guling – guling. Ekspresi Sehun terlihat lucu dan saaaaaaaangat menghibur. "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau pikir _hole_nya Xiumin itu sebesar keranjang apa? HAHAHA.. Wajahmu lucu sekali. Aku hanya memasukkan benda yang membuatnya ketagihan. Mana mungkin aku menyiksa pacarku sendiri. Ini kan bukan cerita BDSM. Aku baru tahu kalau Oh Sehun gampang dikerjai. HUAHAHAA… Duh, perutku." Chen masih tertawa dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

Sehun membuang nafas. Ia masih _shock._ Chen memang troll sejati. Dasar Chen-dol bau musang!

Tiba – tiba saja Chen berdiri dan berjalan keluar. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau mau berguru padaku, kan? Aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat yang menarik. Cocok untuk para seme yang punya uke agresif. AYO!"

Sebenarnya Sehun merasa khawatir kemana Chen akan membawanya, tapi ia tidak mungkin menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan. Cukup sudah seharian ini Chen menjadikannya lelucon dan menganggapnya sebagai penghibur pribadi. Sialan. Apa boleh buat, Sehun ada maunya. Jadi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kita sudah sampai…"

Sehun pun turun dari mobil Chen dan mengikuti temannya itu. Namun ia terhenti untuk mengamati 'toko' di depannya. Matanya membelalak sempurna melihat papan nama toko itu.

**-TAO MEN TAO-**

MENJUAL SEGALA JENIS OBAT KUAT PRODUK ARAB SAMPE PRODUK CHINA. MEMASTIKAN KEJANTANAN ANDA TAHAN LAMA, KERAS DAN KOKOH. ISTRI KETAGIHAN, SUAMI KEENAKAN.

MENYEDIAKAN SALEP PENYEMPIT, TIRUAN ALAT VITAL DAN SEMUA JENIS 'MAINAN'.

ANDA PUAS, BERITAHU TEMAN. ANDA TIDAK PUAS, DIAM SAJA.

Vulgar sekali. Aneh sekali.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanya Chen. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada."

Chen terkekeh. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam toko yang pintunya terbuat dari kaca dan terdengar dentingan kecil saat mereka masuk. Sehun mengamati sekeliling. Toko itu sedikit aneh. Auranya temaram dan yang lebih aneh, tidak ada orang di dalam. Chen berjalan ke samping kanan dan memencet tombol merah disana. Lalu bunyi gemuruh terdengar dan sosok berjubah muncul dari bawah meja kasir.

Sehun sudah hampir berlari, tapi Chen tetap di tempat. Dengan santainya ia menghampiri sosok itu. "Apa yang kau pakai? Aneh sekali. Kupikir aku akan menemukanmu memakai pakaian seperti kostum pemain kungfu."

Sosok itu terkekeh. "Aku qetagihan menonton Haryy Potter dan jatuh cinta pada Lord Voldemort yang bisa qembali hidup dengan bantuan ramuan. Dan peqerjaanqu pun sama seperti itu, aqu 'menghidupkan' benda agar orang- orang merasa puas. Jadi aqu meniru qostum Voldemort."

Chen mengangguk paham. "Aku kemari bersama seseorang. Aku ingin agar dia di…" Chen kaget tidak mendapati Sehun di sampingnya. Ternyata pemuda itu berdiri agak jauh di belakang. "Hei cepat kemari!"

Sehun berjalan dengan ragu. Bagaimanapun orang itu terlihat tidak bersahabat. Dan bahasanya itu ya ampuun… . Andai ia bicara bahasa arab, pasti _Qalqalah -_nya fasih sekali.

"Ini siapa ya, Chen?" penjaga toko yang memakai kostum Voldemort itu menatap Sehun dari atas kebawah. Berhenti beberapa detik di selangkangannya. Sehun merasa risih. "Pacar barumu?"

Pacar? PA CAR? PACAAAAAAAAR? Mending mati daripada pacaran sama si Chen! _Beneran_! Apalagi jadi pihak bawah? Itu namanya neraka dunia. _SEREM_!

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak selera dengan orang yang punya penis lebih besar dariku. Lagian pantatnya tidak sexy. Dia temanku dan aku mengajaknya untuk 'belanja' kemari. "

"Hohohohoho…. Begitu ya?" si penjaga toko tertawa mengerikan. Sehun mulai keringat dingin. Kenapa Chen dan orang ini bisa bicara vulgar senyaman itu? Apa mereka tidak takut ketahuan orang lain?

"Lalu, qau ingin belanja apa, anaq muda?"

"Namanya Sehun," potong Chen.

"Baiqlah Sehun, kau mau apa?"

Sehun bingung. "Ahem, aku tidak tahu. Chen yang membawaku kemari."

"Cuit cuittt…" orang itu bersiul. "Qau membawa orang yang tidaq berpengalaman ya, Chen."

"Yep. Karena itu kau harus mengajarinya, Tao."

"Oqe. Qau ada masalah?"

"A..aku tidak.."

"Dia menyukai seseorang yang sangat menyukai sex dan begitu agresif. Jadi dia ingin membuat pemuda itu ketagihan dan akan terus meminta tambah jika melakukan sex dengannya."

"Yak.. kau.." Sehun menginjak kaki Chen namun sepertinya ia tak terpengaruh.

Tao mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa macam kotak kecil dari raknya. Ia meletakkan semuanya di atas meja yang ada di depan Sehun dan Chen.

Tao membuka kotak pertama dan bola mata Sehun seperti mau keluar. Itu.. itu kan… "Ini penis tiruan yang bisa bergetar dan dibuat dari bahan sintetis. Pasanganmu dijamin qeenaqan. Laqi – laqi atau perempuan?"

"Laki – laki." Lagi – lagi Chen yang menjawab. Siapa sebenarnya yang bernama Sehun disini?

"Hmm.. pasti uqe yang agresif, eoh?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Selagi qau menghujam mulutnya dengan miliqmu, masuqqan benda ini qe dalam _hole_nya. Dia pasti menggelinjang qeenaqan." Sehun berpikir dan senyuman aneh terbentuk di wajahnya. Tao menyeringai melihat perubahan ekspresi Sehun yang tadinya terlihat bosan sekarang sudah _excited._

"Benda beriqutnya yang qau butuhkan adalah pelumas dan obat perangsang dosis tinggi. Apa qau perlu borgol plastiq ini?"

Memborgol Luhan? Tidak tidak. "Aku tidak memerlukannya," jawab Sehun cepat. Hei.. ia ingin bercinta. Bukan mau menangkap maling sempaq. Tanpa sadar Sehun menirukan cara bicara si Tao di dalam pikirannya.

"Kami membeli semuanya ditambah ini…. " Chen mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Tao membacanya dan mengambil semua pesanan Chen dan membungkusnya di dalam plastik bertuliskan "TOKO KENIKMATAN'.

Sehun mengamati plastik ungu di tangannya. Chen melarang untuk membukanya sebelum sampai di rumah. Mencurigakan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengantarku sekarang ke rumah karena aku penasaran."

"Tidak bisa. My hunny bunny sweety Minnie sudah di rumah menungguku. Aku harus menemuinya." Sehun masih ingin protes tapi Chen sudah menginjak gas kuat – kuat. Ia kembali menurut.

Sehun menyesal semenyesal nyesalnya kenapa ia harus ikut Chen kembali kerumahnya jika harus disuguhi pemandangan seperti ini. Begitu melihat Chen, pacarnya si Xiumin langsung menghambur kedalam pelukan Chen. Lalu mereka saling menggesek – gesekkan hidung, Xiumin menjilati bibir Chen sensual, lalu gantian Chen melakukan hal yang sama. Dan akhirnya mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman sedalam sumur pengeboran minyak bumi. Sehun menjadi seonggok patung tak bernyawa. Aish! Sehun pun langsung keluar dan pulang ke rumah naik taxi.

Karena tidak sempat lagi membuka simpul plastik dari toko kenikmatan, Sehun langsung berobel plastik itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Perasaan ia cuma memesan penis tiruan dan obat perangsang. Tapi di dalamnya ada borgol warna pink bermotif mawar, botol besar bertuliskan _Whipped Cream_, bola kecil, cincin besar dan.. pisang mainan? Haish! Dia kan bukan anak kecil yang mau main masak – masakan. Kenapa ada pisang – pisangan disini? Tunggu, Sehun menemukan kalau itu bukan pisang – pisangan biasa. Ada tombol kuning di bagian pangkal. Saat ditekan, pisang palsu itu bergetar. Sehun tersenyum, ternyata ada gunanya. Lalu tentang krim, Sehun masih belum _mudeng_ apa gunanya. Ia kan bukan mau buat kue atau mau menuang kopi pakai krim? Sehun membukanya dan menyemprotkan krim itu ke dalam mulutnya. Hmm, manis.

_Ting!_

Sehun menyeringai. Akhirnya ia tahu apa kegunaan krim ini. Terima kasih buat bisikan Alexandrite cantik.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali mengamati benda yang tadi ia beli dengan Chen. Semuanya akan sia – sia kalau Luhan tidak ada. Sehun duduk dan menutup kedua matanya. Barusan ia mendapat pesan dari Luhan, katanya Kris mengajaknya makan malam. Makan malam? Kedengarannya seperti kencan. Awalnya makan di restoran mewah, lalu Kris yang mentraktir dan akan mengelap sudut bibir Luhan. Romantis… selanjutnya di dalam mobil mereka sama – sama terdiam dan akhirnya berciuman lalu _huh hah huh hah _an.

"Tidak tidak tidak…." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak mungkin seperti itu. Kris tipe pria yang bisa menahan hasrat. Sehun tahu itu. Buktinya hyungnya itu tahan tidak pacaran dan hanya pergi ke klub mencari orang yang bersedia mengelusnya. Lah, Sehun? Dia masih labil. Nafsu masih tak terkontrol.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu sangat khawatir apa saja yang dilakukan Kris dan Luhan saat ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan angka sembilan dan mereka berdua belum kembali. Untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya, Sehun membuka buku pelajaran. Anak baik…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan bercinta selama beberapa ronde hingga tubuh keduanya lemas. Saat melihat jam, Kris terkejut kalau ternyata hari sudah malam. Duh, ia pun membereskan pakaian mereka yang tercecer dan Luhan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya.

Luhan menunduk malu – malu. "Anu, Kris.. karyawanmu…"

Kris menggigit gemas dagu Luhan. "Jam segini semua sudah pulang. Hanya satpam yang tetap berjaga."

"Hmm.." Luhan mengangguk dan ia mengikuti Kris. Saat berdua di dalam lift, Luhan tidak tahu kenapa tapi ia kembali bergairah. Ia melirik Kris yang sepertinya juga sedang menahan diri.

"Kris…"

_Kenapa Luhan harus memanggilku?_ Batin Kris menjerit. Andai ia melihat Luhan, sudah pasti ia akan kehilangan kendali diri. Kepalanya bergerak sendiri dan ia mendapati Luhan yang mendongak dengan mata penuh _penghaarapan._ _Fuck! _Bibirnya langsung mendarat di atas bibir Luhan. Sambutan sepupunya itu luar biasa, Luhan langsung memanjat tubuhnya dan melingkarkan kakinya untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

Mereka berhenti saat pintu lift terbuka. Luhan turun cepat – cepat dan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya. di depan mereka di sapa oleh satpam yang melemparnya tadi siang.

Begitu tiba di parkiran, Kris kembali meraup bibir Luhan. Tubuh mungil sepupunya itu bersender pada mobil dengan kaki yang lagi – lagi melingkar di pinggangnya. Kris menekan pinganggnya dan merasakan kalau Luhan kecil kembali menegang, begitu juga dengan dirinya. Hanya saja mereka tidak mungkin bercinta di luar sini. Kris pun menarik kepalanya yang dibalas Luhan dengan bibir yang cemberut.

"Shh.." Kris menyesapi bibir bawah Luhan. "Kita harus pulang."

Luhan menggeleng.

"Kita harus hati – hati agar tidak ketahuan satpam atau siapapun, Luhan."

Meski kesal, Luhan terpaksa setuju dan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah pintunya dibukakan Kris.

Kris orang yang perhatian, siapapun yang jadi pacarnya pasti bahagia. Ia memperlakukan Luhan dengan baik. Pria jangkukng itu bahkan membantu Luhan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, namun dasar Luhan yang memang _bitchy,_ ia justru menangkup wajah Kris dan mereka kembali berciuman. Kris mustahil untuk menolak. Tangannya sudah mesuk ke dalam kaos Luhan dan mengelusnya. Luhan menarik tangan Kris dan membimbingnya menuju selangkangannya.

"Aku.. ingin lagi, Kris."Luhan bicara tepat di depan wajah Kris. Ia merasakan Kris menggenggam miliknya dan Luhan mendesah.

Jujur saja, Kris juga sudah ingin melahap Luhan lagi. Tapi ia harus menahannya. Harus!

Tanpa bicara, Kris menjauh dan memasang seatbeltnya sendiri. bibir Luhan makin mancung memberengut. Hasrat sudah di ubun – ubun tapi masih ditahan? Luhan tidak mau tahu! Ia pun membuka celananya dan mengocol miliknya sendiri.

"L-Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kris bertanya dengan panik. Hanya Luhan duduk di sampingnya saja ia sudah hampir tidak fokus menyetir. Apalagi Luhan sampai melakukan itu?

"Nghh .. hh " Luhan membalas dengan sebuah lenguhan sensual. Luhan mengelus ujung penisnya dengan jempolnya, lalu mengurutnya pelan. "Ah.. nghh…" Luhan terus menyentuh dirinya sendiri dan mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan pelan. Desahannya menggema dan saat ia melirik ke arah Kris, pria itu melatapnya horor.

"_Fuck!_" Kris mengumpat. Ia langsung memarkirkan mobilnya dan menurunkan sandaran jok Luhan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu ia melahap Luhan saat itu juga. Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang hati, toh itu yang ia inginkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tenaganya habis dan ia hampir pingsan, untung saja ia masih bisa membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Namun hari ini ia puaaaaaaaas.. Kris sudah berhasil ia dapatkan. Mereka bercinta di kantor dan di mobil. Wah.. Luhan senyum – senyum sendiri mengingat ekspresi nafsuan Kris. Pria berwajah burung itu terlihat seperti mau memakannya hidup – hidup. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk terlelap.

Keesokan harinya wajah Kris begitu cerah. Ada rona – rona bahagia terpancar dari tubuhnya. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau baik – baik saja, hyung?"

"Ne. Aku senang peluncuran produk baru kita berjalan lancar." Kris tidak mungkin jujur mengatakan kalau ia merasa senang setelah meniduri Luhan.

Sehun cuma mengangguk sekali dan menghabiskan susunya. "Luhan hyung mana?" Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. "Kenapa dia belum bangun?"

"Tadi malam dia berkata kalau hari ini dosennya masih belum masuk juga. Jadi dia libur."

"Oh.." Sehun sedikit kecewa tidak melihat senyuman Luhan pagi ini. Meski senyuman Kris terus merekah, Sehun sama sekali tidak berminat. Bbrrhhh…

Tidak mengherankan Luhan baru bangun saat hari sudah siang. Ia merenggangkan otot – ototnya. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sedikit sakit akibat kebrutalan Kris. Yah, beginilah kalau pihak bawah, harus menanggung sakit.

Luhan bosan berada di rumah sendirian, ia pun pergi berkeliling dan membeli es krim untuk dinikmati sendiri. Saat tiba di rumah, dua orang itu masih belum kembali juga. Luhan kembali ke kamarnya dengan tidak bersemangat. Ia memutuskan untuk membalik – balik bukunya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kebosanan yang melandanya. Tanpa sadar, ia kembali terlelap dan baru bangun saat kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Luhan membuka pintu dan ia mendapati Sehun yang terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Kau.. kenapa?"

Sehun membuang nafas. "Syukurlah kau baik – baik saja, hyung. Daritadi pintu kamarku tidak dibuka. Kupikir kau sakit atau.. yah…"

Luhan terkekeh. "Aku cuma tertidur. Tubuhku terasa pegal."

"Pegal?" Sehun mengernyit heran. "Dari semalam hyung tidak kuliah, kenapa bisa pegal?"

O..OW

"Huaeemmm" Luhan pura – pura menguap. "Aku memang suka tidur. Rasanya seperti mengganti tidurku yang berkurang saat mengerjakan tugas atau belajar di malam hari."

Sehun tidak percaya. Apalagi ia melihat bekas gigitan di leher Luhan. A..Apa itu? Bekas gigitannya yang kemarin belum hilang? Tidak mungkin, setidaknya warnanya pasti memudar. Lah, ini? Pasti ada sesuatu.

Luhan makan sendirian karena Sehun sudah makan duluan. Huh.. membosankan sekali. Padahal kalau di rumah ia akan makan bersama papa dan mamanya. Oh iya, Luhan baru ingat kalau ia belum menelepon mamanya sama sekali. Duh, mungkin sehabis makan Luhan harus menelepon.

Niatnya _sih_ memang begitu. Tapi sepertinya Luhan harus menunda untuk bicara dengan mamanya karena Sehun sudah memeluknya dari belakang saat ia mencuci piring. Si Sooyoung sudah pulang, terpaksa ia mencuci sendiri. "Kenapa, Sehun?"

"Hmm.." Sehun bergumam. Ia menggesek – gesekkan hidungnya di leher Luhan dan mengecupnya berkali – kali. Sebelah tangannya masuk ke dalam kaos Luhan dan mengelus perutnya hingga berhenti pada putting Luhan. Luhan melenguh. Ia paling tidak tahan kalau digoda seperti ini. Pemuda itu memiringkan kepalanya dan membiarkan Sehun menjelajahi lehernya. Luhan mencuci tangannya cepat – cepat karena ia tahu kemana arahnya. Apalagi Sehun sudah membuka kaosnya dan Luhan mengangkat tangannya untuk memudahkan Sehun. Ia berbalik dan Sehun menatapnya dalam.

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung."

**.**

**Warning! HunHan! **

**XD**

.

Luhan terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun. Belum sempat menjawab, mereka sudah tenggelam dalam ciuman. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan tubuh mereka begitu rapat. Lidah Sehun menari – nari di dalamnya. Luhan merasa kalau lidah Sehunlah yang terasa _benar _untuk mengacak isi mulutnya. Bukan lidah milik orang lain. Sehun membuat jarak diantara mereka dan jarinya langsung melepas hotpants Luhan hingga ia sudah telanjang.

Sehun megangkat tubuh kecil Luhan dengan begitu mudahnya lalu ia meletakkan Luhan diatas meja. Luhan terbaring dengan kaki yang mengangkang TEPATdi hadapan Sehun yang sedang duduk manis di kursi. Sehun terlihat seperti orang yang hendak melahap makan malam yang sudah tersaji di depannya. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, ia akan melahap Luhan.

"S-Sehun.." Luhan mendesah saat Sehun menciumi paha dalamnya dengan suara decakan yang kuat. Penisnya yang masih lemash dielus – elus Sehun sebelum diambil alih oleh mulutnya. Sehun terus menggodanya sampai ia terangsang sempurna dan penisnya menegak. Sehun tersenyum, terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Ia berdiri dan mencium Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar, hyung."

_Mau kemana dia? _ Luhan membatin. "Sehun…" panggilnya.

"Sebentar, hyung…"

"Saat seperti ini jangan memanggilku hyung…" suaranya pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar Sehun dan pemuda itu mengangguk.

Sehun merasa kalau sekaranglah saatnya untuk menggunakan mainan yang ia beli bersama Chen kemarin. Ia mengambil semuanya dan membawanya ke dapur. Langkahnya terhenti mendapati Luhan yang sudah duduk dan mengelus penisnya sendiri.

"Kau. Lama sekali, Sehun. hh… "

Lama? Perasaan Sehun pergi tidak sampai lima menit. Pasti Luhan sudah sangat terangsang sampai ia tidak sabar. Seringaian Sehun melebar. Ia menghampiri Luhan dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Luhan kembali terbaring. Sehun mengambil cincin besar dan memasukkannya ke dalam penis Luhan Luhan terkejut. "A-apa itu Sehun?"

"Shhh.. kau akan menyukainya, Luhan."

_Cock ring?_ Sehun mulai nakal, eoh? Luhan merasa ia kalau berdebar – debar. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun dengan semua benda yang ia bawa itu?

Pikiran Luhan teralihkan karena Sehun sudah kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya. Dua jarinya sudah masuk ke dalam _hole _ Luhan dan tidak susah untuk memperlebarnya karena ia baru melakukannya semalam dengan Kris. Sehun tampak tidak menyadarinya. Sehun berhenti sebentar dan ia mengambil _whipped cream _dan menyemprotkan isinya mengelillingi penis Luhan yang menegak. Mata Luhan melotot sempurna, kali ini bukan akting. Setelah punis Luhan tidak terlihat lagi karena tertutupi krim, ia mulai menikmati _dessert_nya malam ini. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjila krim itu.

OH TUHAN.. OH…

Luhan merasa Sehun sangat hebat melakukan hal seperti ini. penis tegangnya ibarat stik dan Sehun menjilatinya. Oh,,, apalagi Sehun membiarkan mulutnya belepotan. Dia terlihat sexyyy. Luhan menelan ludah berkali – kali menyaksikan bagaimana fokusnya Sehun menghabiskan krimnya.

"Mau mencoba?"

Luhan mengangguk cepat. Sehun berdiri dan ia menyemprotkan krim itu dengan brutal kearah mulut Luhan. Luhan tersedak dan wajahnya sama belepotannya dengan Sehun. ia tidak berusaha untuk membersihkannya dan malah menjilati bibirnya sensual menggoda Sehun.

Sehun menyemprotkannya di tempat tempat sensitif Luhan dan sengaja menjilatinya, seperti di atas putingnya yang menegang, di lehernya, dan di bagian bawah perutnya tubuh Luhan sudah dioenuhi Krim yang berserakan karena Sehun tidak menghabiskan seluruhnya. Tangannya tidak berhenti mengocok kejantanan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah siap untuk meledakkan isinya.

"Sehun…" Luhan terdengar lemas. "Tolong lepaskan…" Semua perlakuan Sehun yang tidak terduga membuatnya ingin segera mencapai puncaknya tapi terhalang oleh benda yang melingkari penisnya. Sehun menggeleng. "Masih belum, Luhan."

Air mata Luhan menetes. Ia merasa sakit dan kesal karena hasratnya tidak terpuaskan. Namun Sehun mengabaikannya dan kembali duduk tenang di kursinya.

"Sehun! AH! AH!"

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang mendapati lidah Sehun yang sudah berada di dalam lubangnya.

"Nghh Nghhhh…" jemari kaki Luhan mengeriting menerima semua rangsangan itu. Bunyi decakan yang tercipta menggema kuat. Ia tidak bisa berhenti mendesahkan nama Sehun.

Sehun memegang kedua bagian belakang lutut Luhan untuk memudahkannya mengeksplor bagian bawah tubuh Luhan yang sangat nikmat. Pantat Luhan ia gigit, terus sampai pahanya. Sehun menurunkan kaki Luhan dan ia mengacak – acak lubang Luhan dengan tiga jarinya yang sudah masuk di dalam.

"Nyaaaah.. ah! Ah! Sahun! Ah!"

Luhan tidak tahu lagi berekasi seperti apa. Ia merasa nikmat lubangnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun, tapi ia juga merasakan sakit tidak bisa mencaai puncaknya. Dan entah kenapa lagi – lagi Sehun berhenti dan meninggalkannya. Kejutan apa lagi yang akan dia dapatkan dari pemuda ini?

Luhan tidak mencari tahu kemana Sehun pergi karena sebentar saja Sehun sudah kembali ke posisi semula dan jari panjangnya kembali memanjakan hole Luhan.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melupakan ini."

"Nghhh…" tentu saja Luhan tidak akan pernah lupa karena Sehun sudah membuatnya seperti kue yang dipenuhi krim dan….

"NYAAAAAAAHHH AH AHHHH AAHHH! SEHUN.. HH.. AH!OH! _FUCK!"_

Luhan tidak bisa menahan kata – kata kotor keluar dari bibirnya saat Sehun memasukkan es kotak ke dalam _hole_nya. ES KOTAK. Ya Tuhaaaan…. Sensasi dinginnya memabukkan. Menggairahkan! Dapat darimana ide seperti ini? Luhan yakin ia pasti akan mencapai orgasme yang kesekian kalinya kalau saja tidak ada penahan di penisnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan, menggelepar dengan punggung yang melengkung. Tangannya mencari – cari pegangan dan berhenti pada rambut Sehun yang langsung ia tarik. Sehun sepertinya tidak masalah dengan itu. ia tengah sibuk memasukkan potongan es yang keberapa ke dalam _hole _Luhan. Tetesan es yang mencair terdengar nyaring saat membentur lantai. Es itu cepat mencair karena kehangatan di dalam sana. Air yang keluar dari lubang Luhan terlihat indah. Andai hpnya ada di dekatnya saat ini, Sehun pasti akan merekamnya. Namun ia sudah terlalu sering beranjak dari sini dan ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan menunggu lagi.

"Sehun.. hh.. SehunSehunSehun…."

"Hmmm…"

Sehun merasa senang namanya dipanggil – panggil seperti itu. ia pun mengambil pisang mainan dan menekan tombolnya pada pilihan maksimal dan melesakkan benda itu ke dalam _hole _Luhan yang sebelumnya sudah dijejali es.

Ruangan itu pun dipenuhi teriakan Luhan.

"NYAAAAHH NYAAAHH AHHHHH…."

Sehun mengamati hasil _kerja_ nya. Luhan begitu berantakan. Rambutnya acak – acakan dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat dan krim. Belum lagi es cair yang terus mengalir tanpa henti dari _hole_ nya.

"Sehun….hh"

Luhan terlihat begitu tersiksa. Sehun pun memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Luhan dan menunduk untuk memberi Luhan ciuman dalam yang meredam desahannya. Luhan langsung meraih tengkuknya dan kakinya melingkari pinggang Sehun, seolah tidak ingin berpisah. Putingnya di tarik Sehun kuat – kuat. Desahannya ditelan bibir Sehun yang tidak memberinya untuk bernafas sejenak. Luhan pasti tidak akan pernah melupakan malam dahsyat ini, tidak akan!

Saat Sehun melepas ciumannya, Luhan bicara pelan. "Tolong lepas, Sehun.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Baik," Luhan mendesah lega karena Sehun menurutinya. Dan seperti yang udah bisa di duga, cairannya berlomba – lomba keluar. Sehun menampung sperma Luhan di tangannya dan mengoleskannya di perut Luhan. Luhan memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Tapi kelakuan Sehun ini membuatnya kembali terangsang.

"Buka matamu, Luhan."

Luhan menurut dan ia tidak bisa berkata – kata karena tiba – tiba saja Sehun sudah berada di atas meja dan menghujamkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Ia tersedak. Tapi tetap menerima dan lidahnya menggoda Sehun. _balls_ Sehun ia permainkan dan Sehun tersenyum bangga padanya.

Saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, ada seorang pria jangkung berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan bola mata yang mau keluar dari tempatnya, Kris!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**..**

**.**

How was it? XD

Is that hot? Is that enough for you, pervs?

Guess what happened in the next chap!

XDXDXDXD

.

.

.

Sorry for the typo(S)

.

.

..

**Big thanks **to me beloved reviewer. Let me know what you guys think as always. I like reading your comments (even the harsh comments). #wink


	5. He can't take it anymore

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris and Baekyeol**

**Chapter**** : ****5/7**

**Genre :**** Romance, Fluff, **

**Rating : M-M MESYUM Maksyimal**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything but this FanFict. Luhan is mine, tbh. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Luhan bersemangat melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat HOT.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(-_-)**

Gue ga pengen banyak bacot di FF. Tapi keadaan mengharuskan. (-_-)

Gue buat FF ni saat mood gue sedang bagus dan perasaan senang**. **Kalian juga bisa kan, baca FF ini dengan perasaan seperti itu?

(Udah gue bilangin lo semua pada login biar gue bales di pm jangan disini. Author note yg panjang bikin eneg readers. Ternyata ada yg g punya akun. Well, katanya sihh.)

Pewwisss.. gue kaga ada maksud menyindir, menyinggung atau menyakiti perasaan siapapun. Shipper manapun. Gue cuman pengen menyenangkan hati para EXO – L. Gue juga ga pernah kan, menjelekkan reviewers gue? Ga ada untungnya. Kalo menjelekkan orang lain gue bisa dapet anak dari Luhan, udah pasti gue lakuin dari dulu. Ini mah,,,,, kagak dapet apa – apa. (-_-)

Ada reader yg nyaranin gue keluar dari event, bukannya gue ga mau. Tapi Miss Liyya yg BH (Baik Hati) yg ngadain event bilang it's Ok selama endingnya HunHan. Jadi ga masalah. Seingat gue yaaa, event ni diadain buat "Meramaikan kembali FF HunHan di FFN" ga ada aturan yg ngelarang si Hun ato si Han ML-an dengan cast lain. Jadi gue ga melanggar peraturan kan? *kedipcentil

Damai itu indah, kawan. Seindah TONJOLAN BESAAARRRR selangkangan Sehun di History Dance Version. XDXDDXDXDDD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Luhannie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event.**

**.**

**HUNHAN IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. **

**If you don't believe it, just set yourself on fire.**

**Yaay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Contains explicit sex scenes, Sorry not sorry about that. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, ada seorang pria jangkung berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka dengan bola mata yang mau keluar dari tempatnya, Kris!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kris mondar – mandir di ruangannya dengan kening berkerut. Yah, mesti kerutannya tidak seheboh kerutan di pinggiran _hole_ Luhan, tetap saja wajah Kris kelihatan aneh. Pria jangkung itu tengah gundah karena pemasok bahan baku untuk produksi parfum mereka bermasalah. Ia sudah memerintahkan sekretarisnya untuk mencari pemasok lain dan ia sudah menunggu sejak semalam. Andai mereka tetap tidak mendapatkannya, Kris yakin produk barunya akan gagal diproduksi. Tidak, Kris tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Ia sudah menunggu sampai malam tapi masih belum ada laporan. Kris memaki – maki karyawannya sampai ludahnya muncrat – muncrat. Bahkan ia sampai kentut di tengah raungannya, untung saja tidak bersuara. Puas memarahi mereka, Kris membanting pintu dan langsung pulang. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia berbahagia karena semua direksi menyetujui idenya untuk mengeluarkan parfum baru dan juga *ahem meniduri sepupunya, sekarang semuanya kacau! Kacau sekacau kacaunya.

Selama perjalanan, perut Kris sudah merengek minta diisi. Ia bahkan belum makan siang dan sekarang sudah jam sepuluh malam. Sial. Begitu tiba di rumah Kris akan makan sepuasnya lalu mengajak Luhan main – main untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"Aku pulang…" Kris membuka pintu depan dan tidak ada yang menyahuti. Mungkin Luhan dan Sehun sudah tidur. Aish… andai Kris juga bisa seperti mereka dan bisa tidur kapan saja tanpa memikirkan segala kerumitan yang ada di kantor.

"Buka matamu, Luhan."

Itu kan suara Sehun? Kenapa ia menyuruh Luhan membuka mata? Kalau dipikir – pikir, Kris tidak terlalu suka berpikir, dan ia selalu berprinsip untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu adalah pemikiran yang terbaik. Dan daripada kepikiran, Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari ruang makan. Saat itu la langsung membeku. Berdiri mematung dan hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Sehun, adiknya yang masih belasan tahun, yang bahkan baru dua tahun bisa menyebutkan namanya dengan benar, (sebelumnya Sehun menyebutkan namanya dengan thehun) berada di atas meja dan tidak berpakaian. Adiknya itu bertumpu pada lutut dan mengarahkan penisnya yang besar –Kris mengakui ini- ke dalam mulut… Luhan? Luhan? Luhan? Luhan bercinta dengan adiknya? Mulut, lobang hidung dan mata Kris terbuka lebar. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada nyamuk yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan malah menelannya bersama dengan ludahnya. Adegan di depannya terlalu tidak dapat di percaya.

Sehun terlihat puas melihat mulut Luhan yang sudah menampung penisnya. Saat Sehun hendak menggerakkan pinggangnya, mata mereka beradu. Luhan yang heran kenapa Sehun berhenti mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan ia melepas penis Sehun dari mulutnya.

"Kris…"

"Hyung…"

Luhan dan Sehun bicara bersamaan dan Kris masih berada dalam mode _shock_ sementara. Luhan _nyengir._ AHA! Ia mendongak dan menatap Sehun dan Kris bergantian. Keduanya sama – sama membatu dan Luhan bukan maniak yang suka bercinta dengan pria pasif. Memangnya mereka tidak pernah melihat atau ketahuan sedang bercinta? Aish. Luhan bergerak cepat. Ia membalik tubuh Sehun hingga sekarang pemuda itu yang terbaring di atas meja. Luhan sengaja mengambil posisi membelakangi Kris untuk memamerkan _hole_ nya yang dimasuki es dan vibrator pisang.

"L-Luhan…" Sehun sedikit gugup kedapatan Kris melakukan hal seperti ini dengan sepupunya sendiri. Tapi kekhawatirannya hilang saat Luhan memberinya ciuman panas dan mengocok penisnya. Sehun kembali _nge-fly, mabok darat_. Apalagi saat Luhan memindahkan mulutnya ke bagian selangkangan Sehun. Memberinya _blowjob_ luarr biasa diiringi desahan erotis.

"Mnghhh.. ng.. ah, Sehun…" Luhan mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya dan mengecup ujungnya. "Ppenishhmuh.. nikmathh.. ammm. Ammm.." ia membuat efek suara anak bayi memakan bubur. Sehun keenakan. Rambut Luhan ia remas dan ia kembali memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut Luhan yang sudah menggerakkan kepalanya.

Tutup- buka. Tutup – buka. Tutup – buka.

Berapa kalipun menutup dan membuka mata, adegan _porn_ live di depannya tetap tidak berubah. Matanya mulai fokus pada bokong kenyal Luhan. Apalagi ada sesuatu berwarna kuning menyembul dari sana. Kakinya refleks mendekat. Kris menelan ludah. Sejak kapan Sehun memiliki benda seperti ini? Ia meremas bokong Luhan dan menarik vibrator itu dari dalam. Senyumannya mengembang. Luhan, Luhan…. Luhan ternyata tidak hanya mengincar dirinya, tapi juga mengincar adiknya? Wow! Liar sekali. Binal sekali. Gatal sekali. Kalau memang itu yang Luhan inginkan, Kris akan mengabulkannya. Hasratnya seketika memuncak. Pria normal- ah bukan, pria gay mana yang tidak tergoda dengan _hole_ merekah tersaji di depannya? Apalagi ada ia sedang _pengen _dibelai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris langsung bergabung.

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya saat merasakan jari kris memasuki lubangnya. Tak tanggung – tanggung, ia memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus. Luhan melenguh. Ia menggigit penis Sehun di mulutnya dan dibalas erangan oleh Sehun. Sementara di belakang Kris heran, kenapa isi _hole _ Luhan terasa dingin? Kris menemukan jawabannya saat ia menemukan benda kecil di dalam dan mengeluarkannya. Mulutnya kembali menganga. Es?

Sex seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh dua orang ini sebelum ia muncul? Sepertinya lumayan ganas. Ah, bukan saatnya membahas itu. Kris menunduk dan ia mulai menjilati _hole _ Luhan. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam sana, menggelitik dindingnya, tangannya meremas bokong Luhan, mengelus pahanya terus ke depan dan saat bertemu dengan penis Luhan, ia mengocoknya.

"Ngh! Nghh!" Desahan Luhan tertahan. Ia hendak melepas penis Sehun dari mulutnya agar bebas mendesah, namun kepalanya ditahan. Luhan berpegangan erat pada paha Sehun agar tidak terkapar. Rangsangan yang ia terima terlalu banyak. Dan sepertinya Kris memutuskan untuk bergabung. Jujur saja Luhan senang, tapi untuk menahan godaan memabukkan ini ia hampir tidak tahan.

Sehun tahu Luhan hendak melepas miliknya, karena itu ia menahannya. Ia harus melepaskan semua cairannya di dalam mulut Luhan. Waktu Kris muncul tadi, Sehun sudah menyiapkan mentalnya menerima amukan Kris karena ia memperkaos sepupunya sendiri. Tapi kelihatannya Kris tidak marah, ia malah ikut tergoda. Sehun bisa menyimpulkan kalau Kris dan Luhan pasti sudah pernah melakukan yang seperti ini karena Luhan tidak terlihat malu. Chen benar, Luhan sama sekali tidak polos. Bercak di lehernya yang itu pasti dari Kris, Sehun yakin sekali. Kalau Luhan memang se _bitch _ini, ia juga akan memperlakukan Luhan seperti itu. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Luhan hingga ia menawarkan dirinya kepada dua sepupunya dan mengajak mereka bermain bergantian? Mungkin sekarang ia harus membuat Luhan merasakan bagaimana kalau mereka berdua menggagahinya sekaligus.

Dengan pemikiran yang hampir sama, Sehun dan Kris mulai menggagahi Luhan dengan penuh semangat. Luhan berkali – kali tersedak ujung penis Sehun, sementara mulut Kris tidak berhenti menjajah _hole_nya. Air mata Luhan sampai menetes. Ini semua terlalu nikmat. "Ngghhh nghhh…" Luhan bisa merasakan urat batang kejantanan Sehun yang semakin menonjol. Bisa dipastikan kalau pemuda ini pasti akan mencapai ppuncaknya sebentar lagi. ia pun mempercepat gerakan kepalnya hingga…

"Ukh!" Luhan tersedak cairan Sehun. Ia langsung menelan dan menghabiskannya tak bersisa. Sehun masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Luhan sudah turun dari atas meja dan Kris juga berhenti menciumi bokong Luhan. Suasana sedikit canggung.

"Jadi.." Kris mengelap dagu dengan punggung tangannya. "Kalian sering melakukan hal seperti ini?"

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam.

"Aku menyimpulkan jawaban 'ya' karena kalian sama – sama diam. Kalian pacaran?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak!" Luhan menjawab cepat. Kalau Kris mengira ia pacaran dengan Sehun tapi malah mau diajak bercinta oleh Kris, bisa – bisa Kris mengira ia mempermainkan Sehun.

"Bagus." Kris menyeringai. "Kalau kalian tidak pacaran, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi." Kris langsung menarik Luhan dan menciumnya kasar. Luhan menyambut gembira. Ia membantu Kris melepas dasi dan kemejanya dengan gerakan yang begitu cekatan. Sebentar saja Kris sudah berhasil ia telanjangi. Luhan kembali memberi Kris _blowjob_ dan Kris merasa senang. Ia memaju-muncurkan pinggangnya dengan cepat. Ditengah kenikmatan yang melanda, Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun yang terlihat bingung.

"_Fuck… _Kau tidak usah… berekspresi seperti itu," Kris mencengkeram rambut Luhan. "Sepupu kita ini… sangat nakal, bukan?" Kris mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Luhan dan membiarkan namja itu membuka mulutnya sambil mendongak. "Dia memintaku… dan memintamu.. menidurinya? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain bersama?" Kris menarik dagu Luhan dan mengisyaratkannya untuk berdiri. Jantung Luhan berdebar kencang, apa Kris sedang marah? Apa yang ia rencanakan?

Luhan mengikuti arahan Kris dan ia menungging dengan berpegangan pada pinggiran meja. "Lihat bagaimana cara yang benar dalam memperlakukan pemuda _girly_ sepertinya." Tiba – tiba saja Kris melesakkan penisnya yang sudah menegang ke dalam _hole_ Luhan.

"Nyaaahh ah! Ah!"

"Suara yang indah, Luhan," Kris menyesuaikan kecepatan pinggangnya dengan kecepatan tangannya yang mengocok penis Luhan. "Kau suka? Kau suka lubangmu dimasuki penis besar, eoh?"

"Nggh.. ngh.." Luhan tak kuasa menjawab.

_Plakk! _

Kris menampar pantat Luhan dengan keras. "Jawab, Luhan!"

"N-Neh!"

"Bagaimana dengan mulutmu? Kau juga suka mulutmu dijejali penis kan, sayang?"

Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahan dengan bicara kotor Kris.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka?" Kris berhenti. "Kau berbohong," ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari _hole _Luhan. "Tadi aku melihat kau sedang melahap penis adikku dengan sangat rakus. Benar kan, Sehun?"

Kris berpaling pada Sehun yang sudah berdiri di samping mereka. Dari wajah Sehun, Kris bisa menyimpulkan kalau adiknya kembali terangsang. "Kenapa diam saja? Kau harus bergabung. Bukankah waktu kecil kita sering main bertiga? Sekarang juga kita bermain bersama, hanya saja ini permainan khusus orang dewasa."

Sehun menelan ludah. Jujur saja ia tidak tega melihat Luhan, cintanya, diperkaos oleh Kris seperti itu. Lubang yang harusnya hanya tercipta untuknya sekarang harus ia bagi dengan Kris. Tapi, Luhan bukan bukan miliknya kan? Tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap dari bibir merekah Luhan. Bahkan tadi Luhan jelas – jelas menyangkal kalau mereka berpacaran. Hati Sehun sakit, sebenarnya. Ada bunyi _nyut nyut._ Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa. kalau memang tidak bisa memiliki hati Luhan, bukankah bagus bisa menidurinya kapan saja? Toh ucapan cinta itu ujung – ujungnya kontak fisik juga. Ia juga ingat nasehat sang master, Chen. Pemuda itu mengatakan padanya kalau ia harus membuat Luhan ketagihan melakukan sex dengannya, bisa saja nanti ia akan jatuh cinta. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sehun bersemangat. Ia pun menyeringai.

Kris membalas seringaian Sehun. Adiknya itu mengangkat dagu Luhan.

"Katakan, Luhan. Apa yang harus kami lakukan padamu?"

Luhan menggigit bibir. Gairahnya sedang di ubun – ubun tapi Kris berhenti menggenjotnya. "Aku mau,,," ia menjilati bibirnya sensual. Sebelah tangannya meraih penis Sehun. "Kalian berdua memasukiku."

Kris memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Luhan dan Sehun pun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, tersiksa. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan!

"Kenapa, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya sok polos. Ia merasakan lidah Luhan mendorong jarinya keluar agar ia bisa bicara. Sehun menurut.

"B-bukan jari hh.." nafas Luhan ngos – ngosan. Aku mau…hhh"

"Mau apa?"

"Aku mau penisssmmhh…"

Luhan tidak lagi bisa berkata – kata karena Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat, bersamaan dengan Kris yang menginvasi _hole _nya. Sebelah tangan Luhan berpegangan erat pada pinggir meja, sebelah lagi menggenggam bokog Sehun. Sementara sebelah kakinya diangkat oleh Kris dan pemuda itu menumbuknya tepat pada titik kelemahannya. Luhan hendak berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Matanya sampai berair, tubuhnya sakit dengan posisi seperti ini tapi kenikmatan seolah menutupi rasa sakitnya. Kakinya mulai lemas, tapi tidak ada tanda – tanda dua orang itu akan berhenti. Mereka tidak memberinya jeda sedikitpun. Mulut dan lubangnya disodok habis – habisan. Rambutnya ditarik kuat – kuat dan penisnya dikocok cepat.

Luhan bukanlah pria perkasa yang lama mencapai puncak. Karena itu hanya dengan beberapa sodokan dari Kris ia sudah menumpahkan lahar miliknya di tangan Kris, dan sebagian lagi muncrat membasahi lantai.

"Owhh.. begitu cepat, eoh?" Kris menggoda Luhan dan mencubit pantatnya. Luhan mau mengerang tapi yang terdengar hanya lenguhan.

"Ngh…"

Sehun membiarkan Luhan bernafas sejenak dan melepas penisnya, bagaimanapun ia mencintai Luhan dan tidak ingin menyiksanya. Tapi hanya beberapa saat saja karena ia memasukkannya kembali. Tubuh Luhan seperti terombang ambing menbapat dorongan kuat dari bagian depan dan bagian belakang tubuhnya. Pantatnya terus ditampari Kris, lalu meremasnya. Luhan membalas perlakuan Kris dengan mencengkeram erat bokong Sehun yang ternyata sangat berisi. Sedangkan tangan Sehun menjambak kuat rambut Luhan sambil terus menggeram kuat.

"Mhh.."

Erangan Sehun dan Kris terdengar begitu sexy. Suara berat yang dipenuhi nafsu. Luhan merasakan dindingnya mulai digesek oleh urat penis Kris, begitu juga dengan mulutnya. Ia yakin dua orang ini akan segera mencapai puncak, apalagi gerakan mereka yang semakin cepat dan brutal. Liurnya sudah menetes – netes. Matanya berair tapi ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan mereka. Untuk apa ia minta berhenti jika ia menikmatinya? Bukankah tujuannya datang ke Seoul untuk menaklukkan sepupunya yang lebih HOT daripada bintang porno? Luhan menikmatinya, Luhan menyukainya dan ia senang bermain bersama dengan sepupunya seperti ini.

"_Fuck, _Luhan…" Kris melepas cairannya ke dalam _hole _Luhan. Sisanya ia semprotkan pada bokong Luhan yang memerah. Ia berjongkok untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang memburu. Orgasme yang ia capai terasa luar biasa. Apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya hingga ia melakukan hal seperti ini? Kris tidak tahu. Salahkan saja tubuh Luhan yang terlalu sexy dan menggoda.

Meski Kris sudah melepasnya, Luhan masih belum bisa istirahat. Sehun masih setia menusuk tenggorokannya. "Ngh…hh.." suara Luhan makin kecil. Tenaganya sudah mau habis, kenapa Sehun bisa sekuat ini? Ia bahkan lebih tahan daripada Kris.

Luhan sudah tidak perlu terlalu khawatir lagi karena Sehun sudah mencapai puncaknya. Mencurahkan semua spermanya di dalam mulut Luhan yang ditelan Luhan dengan senang hati. Ia terlihat rakus melahap _sperma _Sehun.

"Hah.." Sehun menghela nafas dan ia terduduk di kursi, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Mereka sama – sama menarik nafas. Tubuh mereka bertiga bau sperma. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak untuk mengambil pakaian. Mungkinkah mereka masih ingin memulai ronde yang baru?

Sepertinya tidak, karena Kris sudah berdiri. Ia menatap Luhan dengan pandangan nakal. Luhan membalasnya dengan akting sok malu – malu dan berusaha menutupi penis minimalisnya.

"Hei Luhan, kau tidak usah…"

BBRRUUTT BRUUTT..

Suara itu..

Mereka bertiga saling bertukar pandang.

"Aaa.." Kris tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"HUAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHAAAA…" Luhan tertawa lepas sampai mangapnya keluar. Ia bertepuk tangan heboh dan terjungkal dari kursi.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun, awalnya pemuda itu menahan tawa sampai mulutnya menggembung. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. "BEHA BEHAAA BEHAHAHAHAHAAA.." Sehun memegangi perutnya dan kakinya terangkat. "Kau.. suara kentutmu dahsyat sekali, hyung! B-BEHAHAHAA…"

Kris terpaku dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia.. ia.. kentut. Well, sepertinya ia masuk angin karena belum makan dari siang, apalagi sekarang ia sedang telanjang dan wajar sekali angin nista itu keluar dari sana. "AA…." Jujur ya, siapapun yang melihat ekspresi wajah Kris saat itu pasti tidak akan bisa menahan tawa. Ia kelihatan cengo, malu dan entahlah.. pokoknya lucu.

"HAISSHH..!" Kris akhirnya tersadar dan ia memunguti pakaiannya lalu pergi meninggalkan dongsaeng kurang ajar yang menertawakannya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras, tapi dua orang itu tetap tidak berhenti tertawa.

"Duh, perutku…" Luhan mengelap air matanya. Ia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Ini lucu," ujar Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Luhan.

"Benar."

Setelah tawa mereka berhenti, suasana menjadi canggung. Luhan memilih untuk menunduk menghindari tatapan intimidasi Sehun padanya. Ia seperti ditelanjangi walau ia memang sudah telanjang. Luhan merasakan Sehun berdiri dan sudah berdiri di depannya. Dagunya diangkat oleh Sehun.

"Luhan, kau pernah melakukannya dengan Kris hyung?"

"Aku…"

"Jawab dengan jujur."

Luhan mengangguk.

Sehun membuang nafas. Dugaannya benar dan ia merasa hatinya semakin sakit. Ia dianggap apa oleh Luhan? Pemuas _sex _semata? Tidak ada perasaan di dalamnya? Sehun ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini secepatnya. Tapi melihat mata rusa Luhan yang terlihat bingung justru memperbesar keinginannya untuk semakin memiliki Luhan seutuhnya.

Luhan jelas – jelas melihat ada luka di dalam pandangan Sehun. Sama seperti pandangan para pemuda yang cintanya ia tolak waktu ia masih tinggal di Beijing sana. Tidak, luka ini terlihat lebih dalam. Sehun terlihat rapuh walau kenyataannnya tubuh pemuda itu lebih kokoh darinya. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalam dada Luhan, seperti suara gemuruh yang semakin lama semakin besar. Dadanya seolah terhimpit. Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia masih belum mengerti perasaan ini.

"Kau sangat menyukai _sex_?" lagi – lagi Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chen itu peramal atau cenayang atau dukun? Kenapa tebakannya benar sekali?

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tidak keberatan menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku?"

Luhan tidak sempat menjawab karena Sehun sudah menariknya berdiri dan menciuminya dengan ganas. Luhan otomatis mengalungkan tangannya agar ia tidak terjatuh karena entah kenapa tubuhnya melemas mendapat sentuhan Sehun. Apalagi tangannya yang sudah bergerak mengerayangi punggung mulusnya dan berhenti di bokongnya. Ciuman mereka berantakan, lidah bertemu lidah, liur menetes dan nafas ngos- ngosan. Sehun hanya berhenti sejenak dan ia mulai mengangkat tubuh Luhan. Mereka terus berciuman sampai ke dalam kamar Luhan.

Sehun langsung melempar tubuh Luhan ke atas ranjang dan menindihnya. Mereka mulai bergumul dengan tangan yang tidak pernah berhenti bergerak.

"Nghh.." Luhan mendesah karena Sehun sudah menyerang _nipple_ nya dan _nipple_ satunya sudah ditarik dan disentil – sentil. Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang dan penisnya kembali menegak.

Sehun merasakannya, ia pun berhenti dan berpindah. Sehun berguling ke belakang Luhan dan tidur menyamping. Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan dan tanpa aba – aba ia melesakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Luhan yang sudah memerah.

"NYAAAHHHHH….."

Kehebatan Sehun harus diakui karena selalu berhasil menemukan titiknya dalam hentakan pertama. Luhan berpegangan erat pada bantal. Matanya memutar menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Bibir Sehun sudah melahap lehernya, menggigitnya dengan rakus. Tubuh Luhan bergerak seirama tusukan Sehun dari belakang. Ia meraih penisnya yang menganggur dan mulai mengecoknya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu mendamba dan Sehun bisa memuaskannya. Ia pun mencapai puncaknya disusul oleh Sehun beberapa saat kemudian.

Sehun menarik diri dan mereka tidur berdampingan. Luhan membersihkan jarinya yang terkena sperma dengan menjilati jarinya. Sehun kelihatannya ingin mencoba. Jari telunjuk Luhan ia hisap sendiri sementara jari tengahnya berada di dalam mulut Sehun. wajah mereka begitu dekat, pandangan mereka beradu. Setelah jari Luhan bersih mereka hisap, Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya berusaha meraih lidah Sehun dan Sehun membiarkannya. Ia membiarkan mulutnya dikuasai oleh Luhan. Mereka kembali berciuman dan seperti yang sudah bisa diduga, ciuman kembali menjadi awal untuk menuju ronde yang baru.

HunHan kembali bercinta dengan dahsyat di dalam kamar Luhan, sedangkan Kris sibuk menghentamkan kepalanya ke dinding kamar mandi. Tadi itu sangat memalukan! Sangat! SANGAT! SUPER MEMALUKAN SEKALI! Kris membasahi tubuhnya dan ia tetap merasa malu. Oh… mungkin besok ia harus berangkat cepat ke kantor agar tidak perlu bertemu dengan kedua orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Begitu dosen selesai bicara, Luhan langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mulai tidur di kelas. Tadi malam itu benar – benar hebat. Sehun seperti kuda liar yang perkasa dan menggagahinya sepanjang malam sampai suaranya serak karena kebanyakan berteriak. Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada bunga – bunga yang merekah saat ia mengingat Sehun, dan anehnya ia makin mengantuk membayangkan Sehun membelai kepalanya sebelum tertidur.

"HOOI!"

Sebuah suara berat menyapa telinga Luhan. Ia hampir meledak dan siap memaki orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. "YAAKK CHANYEOL! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAAH?"

"Eww.. _slow down _teman. Aku berniat baik membangunkanmu karena ruangan ini mau dipakai kelas lain untuk belajar." Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan ia melihat mahasiswa yang mulai masuk. Ia pun berdiri sambil memberengut. Chanyeol masih setia tersenyum bodoh di sampingnya. Luhan langsung keluar meninggalkan temannya itu.

"Hei! Kau tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku?"

"Tidak," jawab Luhan ketus.

Plaak! Chanyeol menampar bokong Luhan cepat.

"Huaaa.. sakit! Mamaaa…. " Luhan mengaduh dan langsung berjongkok di koridor. Pantatnya baru saja kena hantam tadi malam dan Chanyeol menampar pantatnya dengan keras. Duh… sakitnya..

"K-Kau tidak apa – apa?" Chanyeol panik dan ikutan berjongkok. Ia melihat Luhan sampai menangis. Bagaimana ini? Chanyeol hanya mencoba sok akrab dan ingin berdekatan dengan pujaan hatinya, tapi ia malah membuatnya menangis?

"Pantatku sakit, Chanyeol. Dan kau malah menamparnya."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Kau bisulan?"

Mata Luhan melotot. "ENAK SAJA! Aku tidak bisulan, tau!"

"Hmmfft…" beberapa orang yang lewat menertawakan mereka. Suara Luhan ternyata cukup keras dan ia jadi malu sendiri. Ia pun berdehem. "Ahem, aku tidak bisulan, Chanyeol. Pantat sakit untuk pemuda cantik sepertiku, masa kau tidak bisa menebak penyebabnya?" Luhan mengerling.

_Kreekkkk_

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya mulai retak. Bibir seksinya bergetar. "K-kau.. kau baru saja melakukan itu?"

Luhan menunduk (sok)malu dan ia mengigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol berdiri dan bersandar di dinding. "Kau sudah punya pacar?" betapa besarnya keinginan Chanyeol agar Luhan menjawab _tidak._

"Ne, aku sudah punya pacar Chanyeol," Luhan bicara dengan mata berbinar. Ia kembali teringat ucapan cinta dari Sehun di dalam kamar mandi. Walau ia mendapatkan ungkapan penting seperti itu di dalam tempat yang tidak elit, tapi ia bahagia. Bahagia? Tunggu dulu. Kenapa saat mengucapkan kata pacar ia justru teringat Sehun? Kenapa bukan Kris? Atau Henry? Atau Alexandrite?

"Aku tidak punya kesempatan lagi?" suara Chanyeol begitu lemah.

"Mianhae," Luhan jadi simpati melihat Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria menjadi begitu bersedih. "Jangan khawatir, Chanyeol." Luhan menepuk pundak Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan semangat temannya itu."Kita masih bisa berteman, kok."

"Baiklah, teman."Chanyeol mulai tersenyum. Jadi teman saja tidaklah buruk. Ia harus mensyukuri apa yang ada. Masih lebih bagus daripada Luhan memilih untuk menjauhinya"Jadi, kau mau ikut ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Oke, teman!"

Mereka pun berjalan ke kantin seperti biasanya. Sejak tiba di Seoul, hanya Chanyeol yang benar – benar menjadi teman dekat Luhan. Ia belum pernah ikut saat teman – temannya mengajaknya untuk jalan – jalan karena ia selalu pulang cepat untuk menaklukkan sepupunya. Karena ia sudah berhasil, sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk memperbanyak teman.

"Jadi.. kau pacaran dengan siapa? Siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkanmu? Padahal kau masih belum lama disini." Chanyeol bertanya begitu mereka selesai makan.

"Mmm.. namanya Sehun." Luhan yakin ada yang aneh disini. Kenapa wajah si mantan cadel itu terus menari – nari di kepalanya?

"Kuliah dimana?"

"Masih sekolah."

"Masih sekolah?" Chanyeol terkejut. "Kau pacaran dengan yang lebih muda?"

"Ne. Tidak ada yang salah kan?"

"Tidak ada." Chanyeol merasa kalau ia tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi karena Luhan terlihat begitu bahagia. Mungkin ia harus menyerah. Chanyeol bukanlah tipe pemuda yang gemar tantangan dan merebut pacar orang lain. Masih banyak kok manusia di luar sana, hanya saja mungkin ia belum bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

.

.

Sejak tadi pagi Chen terus memperhatikan wajah Sehun. Semalam ia bertanya dan Sehun berkata kalau ia belum menggunakan semua benda yang mereka beli bersama. Tapi melihat wajahnya yang pagi ini terlihat kusut dengan kantung mata yang lumayan jelas membuatnya menyeringai. Ia pun menghampiri Sehun.

"Bagaimana? Kau puas?"

"Hmmm.."

"Jawaban macam apa itu? Jangan kira aku selera mendengar geramanmu."

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau memang selalu aneh."

"Haha," Chen tertawa. "Aku menganggapnya sebagai jawaban 'iya' karena kau terlihat tidak tidur semalaman. Pasti kau sudah menggunakannya kan? Baiklah, kalau ada perlu kau boleh minta tolong lagi padaku. Sekarang aku mau menemui ayang Xiumin dulu." Chen pun meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap terduduk di bangkunya dengan pandangan yang menerawang.

Sehun tengah berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan pada Luhan? Cintanya begitu besar pada hyungnya itu. Tapi Luhan jelas – jelas tidak memiliki rasa suka padanya, selain penisnya. Ugh, Sehun berjengit dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ia memang puas melahap Luhan. Namun kalau Luhan juga sering melakukannya dengan Kris yang juga hyungnya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Melarangnya? Luhan bukan miliknya. Cap di leher Luhan yang ia buat tidak berarti apa – apa. Toh Kris juga membuat label yang sama. Mau menjauh juga tidak mungkin. Tapi Sehun akan berusaha. Ia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang menyedihkan padahal usianya masih sangat muda.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang…." Sehun bicara dengan pelan.

"Selamat datang Hunnie…." Luhan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Sehun. _Ada apa dengannya? Panggilan itu terdengar manis. Hunnie… tapi apa Luhan juga memanggil Kris dengan Krissie? Berarti panggilan ini tidak berarti apa – apa. _Sehun membuang nafas berat dan ia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu, Sehun?"

"Baik."

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendapati Sehun yang sedikit ketus. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa – apa."

"Tapi kenapa kau bicara pendek – pendek."

"Karena tidak panjang – panjang."

Luhan menautkan alis.

Sehun mendorong Luhan menjauh. "Aku capek, hyung. Pelajaran hari ini sangat padat dan aku juga dihukum Yunho karena tidak masuk ekskul dengan alasan yang tidak jelas beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang aku mau mandi. Nanti jangan mengajakku makan malam. Aku tidak lapar."

Luhan mengerjap – erjapkan matanya. Apa yang barusan itu? Sehun mengabaikannya? Dan.. barusan.. Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya? Luhan merasakan _cekit – cekit _di dadanya. Ia hendak menyusul Sehun, tapi sudahlah. Mungkin Sehun ada masalah di sekolah, Luhan mencoba menghibur diri.

Sakit hati Luhan terhapus saat ia melihat Kris muncul. Berbeda dengan Sehun, pria jangkung ini justru mengangkatnya saat ia memeluk Kris. Luhan mendapati bibirnya diklaim Kris dan mereka berciuman sampai ke dalam kamar Kris. Pakaian mereka lepas dalam sekejap. Dan malam itu Luhan kembali bergumul dengan Kris, namun ia tidak bisa ceria seperti biasanya. Sikap Sehun tadi sore masih terus mengganggunya. Namun tusukan gagah Kris pada lubangnya membuat Luhan melupakan segalanya. Ia merasakan kenikmatan dan terus mendesah – desah dengan sensual sampai lewat tengah malam.

Sehun mendengarnya. Ia mendengar semuanya dengan jelas.

"_Faster Kris.. ah! Disana! Ah ah ahh!"_

Tangan Sehun terkepal. Kenapa ia harus keluar dari kamarnya dan mendengar erangan ini?

"_Oh.. Ohh… nyaahh… ahh.."_

Seharusnya Sehun merasa terangsang mendengar desahan Luhan. Tapi sekarang ia malah mau menangis. Luhan pasti akan terus meminta agar Kris menghujamnya makin dalam, bercinta sampai beronde – ronde dan sampai tubuhnya ambruk. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa ada banyak lagu tentang patah hati yang menjadi _hits, _ternyata rasa sesakit ini. Ia merasa ditolak dan dipermainkan. Sehun tulus dan mencintai Luhan dari hatinya. Tapi kalau sampai seperti ini, ia tidak sanggup lagi. Bukankah ada banyak pemuda dan gadis yang sudah ia tolak dan mereka menunjukkan raut yang sedih? Sehun merasa mendapat karma. Tapi ia merasa menolak mereka justru lebih baik daripada mempermainkan perasaan mereka. Namun Luhan justru melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

Sehun pun pergi dari sana dan mulai belajar. Ia harus sukses. Mungkin suatu hari Luhan akan mencintainya kalau ia sudah menjadi pria matang seperti Kris. Dan Sehun sadar kalau melupakan Luhan pasti tidak mudah, namun ia akan berusaha.

.

.

Luhan merasa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh pada Kris. Biasanya ia akan cepat terangsang. Tadi itu agak lama baru ia bisa menikmati semua perlakuan Kris. Luhan merasa tubuhnya lemas, tapi ia enggan tidur di dalam kamar Kris. _Hell, _apa yang terjadi padanya? Dengan langkah pelan ala ninja hattori, Luhan mengendap endap dari kamar Kris. Ia masih khawatir dengan Sehun. Duh, Sehun lagi Sehun lagi, lagi – lagi Sehun. Luhan yang hanya memakai hotpants nya terkejut mendapati lampu yang masih hidup dari kamar Sehun. Anak itu belum tidur?

"Sehun?" Luhan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan hati - hati.

Sehun terkejut mendengar suara Luhan. "Ne?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai tidak tidur?"

_Kenapa mengurusiku?_ "Belajar," Sehun menjawab cepat.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?" Luhan tidak tahu kenapa ia bertanya demikian. Ia hanya ingin melihat senyuman Sehun. Weh.. aku kenapa sih? Luhan merasa hari ini sangat aneh.

Didalam kamar Sehun menggenggam erat pensilnya. Apa maksud Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya? Padahal ia baru saja dari kamar Kris. Luhan mau mengajaknya bercinta? Kalau memang demikian, Luhan itu benar – benar seorang _bitch_. Mungkinkah di Beijing juga ia seperti ini? Apa papa dan mamanya tahu kelakuan anaknya? Sehun seperti mau berteriak tapi ia tahan saja.

"Tidak, aku mau belajar. Jangan mengganggu."

Luhan kecewa mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Baiklah," ujarnya sambil berlalu. Entah kenapa malam ini Sehun dan Luhan merasa lebih dingin dari malam – malam sebelumnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kris yang bahkan sudah _ngorok _di kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari – hari berikutnya terasa lebih hampa bagi Luhan. Ia memang sudah menikmati kehidupan kampusnya yang mulai berwarna setelah ia mulai akrab dengan Chanyeol yang sangat lucu. Teman – temannya yang lain seperti Suho, Kai dan Lizzy sangat menyenangkan. Mereka selalu makan siang bersama dan sudah pergi jalan – jalan keliling kota Seoul. Luhan tidak lagi canggung karena mereka sangat lucu dan _gokil._ Lizzy tidak berperilaku seperti seorang perempuan, ia senang terbahak – bahak dimana saja dan bahkan memotret Kai yang ternyata memakai boxer bergambar Anna dari film Frozen dan membagi – bagikannya. Luhan selalu tertawa jika di kampus. Tapi kalau sudah tiba di rumah… semuanya terbalik. Kris kembali pergi ke luar kota, atau bahkan ke luar negeri Luhan tidak peduli karena ia tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kris dengan jelas. Sehun lebih aneh, ia berangkat ke sekolah pagi – pagi sekali, mungkin sehabis ayam berkokok ia sudah berangkat. Hanya perumpaan sih, karena si Sehun terlalu pagi ke sekolah. Jangan bilang ia menjalin cinta dengan pak satpam, Luhan bergidik. Malamnya Sehun pulang lewat jam sembilan dengan alasan belajar di rumah temannya. Katanya karena ini tahun terakhirnya di SMA, ia harus belajar ekstra keras agar tidak ia tidak kecewa di masa depan. Luhan memakluminya, tapi tidakkah Sehun terasa seperti menghindar?

Kalau Sehun takut sama Luhan, itu namanya mustahil. Jelas – jelas Sehun lebih kuat dari Luhan, apa yang ia takutkan? Luhan bukan kanibal, kok. Ia juga tidak bisa menghajar orang lain.

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut sampai Sehun bahkan tidak pulang beberapa hari. Luhan merasa seperti mau mati. Ia tidak tahan ditinggal sendiri! Ia menanyakan Kris kapan pria itu kembali Kris bilang ia tidak tahu. Ia mengirim pesan pada Sehun jawabannya singkat – singkat, seolah sms berbayar berdasarkan jumlah karakter. Ditelepon pun tidak pernah diangkat. Apa belajarnya sampai se-serius itu? Bisa jadi, mengingat sistem pendidikan di Korea yang sangat ketat dalam ujian. Untung saja teman – temannya selalu mau diajak keluar sampai malam hingga ia tidak terlalu kesepian. Begitu sampai di rumah biasanya ia langsung tidur.

Bermain solo menjadi kebiasaan Luhan saat tubuhnya minta dielus.

Namun malam itu Luhan mendapati Sehun sedang duduk di kamarnya dengan pintu yang tidak dikunci. Luhan melangkah masuk.

"Sehun?"

Sehun kelihatannya terkejut mendapati Luhan pulang malam. Apa karena Sehun dan Kris tidak di rumah ia mencari mangsa di luar?

"Kau kemana saja?"

"Menginap di rumah teman dan kami belajar bersama." Sehun menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

Luhan mengangguk dan ia mendekat. Ia memperhatikan lekukan _side profile_ Sehun yang sempurna. Rahangnya yang tegas dan hidungnya… lalu bibirnya…. Luhan menelan ludah. Ia begitu merindukan bibir ini mengklaim dirinya, mencicipinya, dan Luhan sangat menginginkan Sehun!

Persetan dengan Sehun yang terlihat cuek, tubuhnya yang sudah tidak dielus selama hampir sebulan membuatnya seperti mau gila. Luhan masih cukup waras untuk tidak mengajak Kai atau Chanyeol untuk menidurinya. Ia pun mendekati Sehun dan memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Jemarinya mengelus – elus dada Sehun. Bibirnya ia dekatkan pada telinga kiri Sehun dan berbisik sensual, "Aku merindukanmu,"

Sehun menutup matanya erat – erat. Ia jelas tahu kalau yang dirindukan oleh Luhan itu hanyalah tubuhnya saja. Namun ia hendak menguji Luhan, siapa tahu Luhan sudah memiliki perasaan padanya.

"Kau merindukanku atau penisku saja, hyung?"

Luhan menjilati telinga Sehun. Ia merasa terangsang mendengar ucapannya."Tentu saja penismu, Sehun. Dan kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'hyung'? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggil namaku saja kalau kita sedang berduaan?"

Sebisa mungkin Sehun menahan hasrat. Tapi ia harus memastikannya. "Oh ya? Seberapa banyak kau merindukannya?"

Luhan memutar kursi belajar Sehun dan menunduk didepannya. Ia mendongak sambil memasang wajah seimut mungkin. "SAAANGAT BESAR!" Luhan bicara sambil mengelus elus tonjolan Sehun. Ia juga mengecupnya tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Apa kau juga merindukan Kris hyung?"

Luhan sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan Sehun, tapi ia tetap menjawab. "Ne. aku merindukannya juga. Lebih merindukannya karena dia berada sangat jauh dari sini."

_Cukup sudah!_ Sehun mengambil kesimpulan kalau posisinya dan Kris sama saja di hadapan Luhan. Mereka dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh pemuda bertubuh kecil dan berwajah malaikat yang sangat menipu. Ia pun menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dan berdiri.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi,"

"A-Apa?"

"Kau mendengarku. Jangan menggodaku lagi, hyung. Aku tulus mencintaimu tapi kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku. Kau juga melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Kris. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati mendengar eranganmu saat kau melakukan sex dengan Kris hyung?"

"Aku…"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Sehun membentak Luhan. Ini bukan lagi akting seperti saran Chen. Ia benar – benar marah. Emosinya bercampur aduk antara marah, kecewa, kesal dan sakit tidak _eek _selama beberapa hari.. "Kupikir dengan meladeni keinginanmu untuk melakukan sex denganku akan membuatmu mencintaiku, ternyata aku salah. Sepertinya aku dijadikan sebagai pemuas nafsu. Dan kau juga merindukan Kris hyung? Tidak, lebih merindukannya? Lalu karena Kris hyung tidak ada kau menggodaku? Namja macam apa kau Luhan? Kalau kau mencintai Kris Hyung, pergilah dengannya. Aku bisa merelakanmu karena kau tidak mungkin kupaksa untuk mencintaiku. Tapi kenapa masih saja menggangguku, hah!? Menggodaku?! Mengajakku untuk bercinta _tanpa_ cinta? Aku capek! Aku bosan! Aku MUAAKK!" Dada Sehun naik turun begitu selesai bicara. Ia bicara panjang lebar dan semoga saja Luhan bisa mengerti.

Seluruh tubuh Luhan bergetar mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Dan yang terakhir itu, Sehun muak padanya? MUAK? MUAAAKK? Menurut _**KBBI**__, _muak itu berarti 'sudah jemu, merasa jijik sampai hendak muntah, merasa bosan atau jijik mendengar atau melihat.' Sehun merasakan hal seperti itu padanya? Sehun jijik padanya. Dimata Sehun ia seperti kotoran?

Luhan merasakan ada jutaan paku yang menancap di ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit dan perih. Apalagi saat Sehun kembali belajar dan mulai mengabaikannya sambil berucap, "Keluar hyung, aku mau belajar."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Sorry for the typo(S)

.

.

.

.

.

Ehem,

Lo semua ga boleh menghina Alexandrite, ga boleh menghina sesama Shipper, dan ga boleh menghina CAST alias member EXO. Masa EXO-L juga menghina mereka, sementara mereka udah dapet hinaan dari fandom lain?

OK.

Selamat buat EXO yg meraih 4 AWARDS di acara MAMA. Congrats guys! AILOPHYUPUUULLLL

.

.

**Big thanks **to me beloved reviewer. Let me know what you guys think as always. I like reading your comments. #wink


	6. I miss you

**SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY Luhannie**

**.**

**.**

**Author : Xi Alexandrite**

**Cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kris and Baekyeol**

**Chapter**** : ****6/7**

**Genre :**** Romance, Fluff, **

**Rating : M-M MESYUM Maksyimal**

**Disclaimer :**** I don't own anything but this FanFict. Luhan is mine, tbh. :P**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : **Luhan bersemangat melanjutkan kuliahnya ke Korea karena ia akan tinggal dengan sepupunya yang sangaaaaaaaaaaat HOT.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whatever you have to say, just say it. I won't judge. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sexy Naughty Bitchy Luhannie**

**.**

**HunHan**

**Special for -HunHan Bubble Tea Couple- event.**

**.**

**HUNHAN IS REAAAAAAAAAAAL. **

**If you don't believe it, just set yourself on fire.**

**Yaay!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan merasakan ada jutaan paku yang menancap tepat pada ulu hatinya. Begitu sakit dan perih. Apalagi saat Sehun kembali belajar dan mulai mengabaikannya sambil berucap, "Keluar hyung, aku mau belajar."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebulan yang lalu…..**

Sehun tahu kalau ia adalah seorang namja dan tidak seharusnya curhat curhatan tentang asmaranya pada teman seperti yang dilakukan gerombolan yeoja penggosip di kelasnya. Tapi Chen terus saja mengganggunya dan memaksanya untuk bercerita. Chen mengancam akan membeberkan Sehun yang memperkaos si Baekhyun. Sehun pasti langsung lemas kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Karena itu ia pun menceritakannya setelah beberapa kali menarik nafas. Sehun menceritakan semuanya, kecuali mereka bertiga yang main bersama. _Hell, _itu memalukan. Bisa – bisa kemaluan Sehun membengkak kalau ia membeberkan aibnya sendiri.

Berbeda dengan Sehun yang berwajah muram saat bercerita, Chen justru senyum – senyum tidak jelas. Rasanya aneh melihat Sehun yang selalu dikejar – kejar wanita, pria dan banci malah menyukai seseorang yang tidak menyukainya. Yah, hati memang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Jangan putus asa, teman. Itulah gunanya ada Chen di sampingmu."

Sehun hanya sedikit tersenyum, mencoba menghargai usaha Chen menghiburnya.

"Masalah begini mah gampaaaaaaaaang. Keciiiiil, tidak sampai sebesar upil." Sehun bergidik, perumpamaan Chen terlalu sesuatu. "Kalau dia ternyata lebih berminat dengan hyungmu, dan sampai memanggil namanya saat dia klimaks, berarti kau sudah tidak ada harapan." Wajah Sehun langsung muram. "Bercanda kali, Hun." Chen menepuk pundak Sehun.

"Seperti yang ada di drama – drama…"

"Aku tidak suka drama!" potong Sehun.

"Dengarkan dulu…." Chen berusaha tenang Sehun tidak mendengarkannya sampai selesai tapi sudah protes. "Aku tidak ingin membahas apa yang suka kau tonton. Aku hanya ingin membantu memecahkan masalahmu. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk patuh.

"Bagus. Begini, kalau kau terus mendekat dan dia malah mengabaikanmu, sekarang harus gantian. Kau yang harus mengabaikannya."

Mengabaikan Luhan? Sedikit mustahil bagi Sehun. Apalagi mereka tinggal serumah. Ditambah lagi perasaan cintanya yang menggebu – gebu seperti semangat pejuang.

"Aku yakin dia akan menyadari kalau kau menjauh. Kalau dia berusaha mencari perhatianmu dan terus mendekatimu, berarti kau ada harapan. Mungkin dia hanya tidak menyadari perasaannya padamu. Tapi.." Chen berhenti sebentar untuk memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang begitu serius. "Kalau dia tidak melakukan apa – apa dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa, aku akan menyarankan padamu untuk melupakannya dan mencari namja lain yang bisa mencintaimu."

Sehun lemas, _Sehun_ _kecil _ikutan lemas.

"Ya ampun Sehun…. kau itu tampan ganteng _kece_." Chen menampar punggung Sehun dengan kuat hingga pemuda itu tersungkur dari kursi.

"YAKK!"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu berapa banyak yang menitipkan salam, surat dan makanan untukmu setiap hari. Mereka fansmu, Sehun. Orang yang pasti akan mencintaimu. Kau hanya tinggal memilih."

Sehun kepikiran. Ia menerima surat dan makanan setiap hari? Tapi lokernya selalu kosong. "Kenapa kau tahu kalau aku mendapat yang seperti itu setiap hari?"

Chen _nyengir. _"Tentu saja aku tahu karena mereka menitipkannya padaku. Setelah membaca surat mereka yang lucu aku akan membuangnya." Sehun terbelalak. "Tentang makanan yang mereka berikan, aku menghabiskannya dengan Xiumin. Hehehe…."

**GRRRRRRRHHHHH~~**

Sehun menggeram dan Chen sudah berlari. Apa isi otak si Chen melakukan hal seperti ini padanya? Sehun mengejarnya. Ia harus memberi pelajaran pada manusia yang satu ini. Tapi ia kalah cepat dan Chen sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"HAHAHA.. Jangan marah, Sehun! Pokoknya kau harus melakukan saranku, arasseo? Dan beritahu aku kalau ada hasilnya!"

_Beritahu pantatmu! _Batin Sehun. Chen benar – benar aneh dan kurang asam!

Hari itu Sehun pulang dengan perasaan yang galau. Tapi Luhan menyambutnya dan memeluknya seperti biasa seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Ia bisa saja membalas pelukan Luhan. Tapi ia kembali teringat perkataan Chen, dan juga bayangan akan Kris yang sudah pernah bercinta dengan Luhan memenuhi kepalanya. Ia mematung dan hanya menjawab singkat semua perkataan Luhan. Sehun merasa sedikit berharap karena Luhan terlihat sedih ia berubah ketus. Namun apa yang terjadi saat malam tiba? Luhan justru asyik mendesah dan mengerang keenakan di dalam kamar Kris. Percintaan mereka pasti dahsyat sampai suara Luhan sekeras itu. Hati Sehun remuk redam. Ia merasa bodoh. Merasa dipermainkan. Tangannya mengepal dan Sehun memutuskan untuk melupakan Luhan.

Sehun jadi jarang berada di rumah. Ia berangkat lebih cepat dan pulang malam. Ia bahkan menginap di rumah Chen dan pemuda itu menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Walau Sehun harus menelan ludah melihat kemesraan Chen dan Xiumin yang membuat iri, ia tetap bertahan. Ia hanya tidak ingin perasaannya tumbuh kembali jika melihat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan perasaan tidak karuan. Waktu di Beijing, ada beberapa orang yang menyebutnya _bitch_ karena ia menolak cinta para pemuda itu. Luhan sama sekali tidak peduli. Toh ia bukan _bitch_. Tapi, kenapa kata 'muak' terasa lebih menyakitkan saat keluar dari mulut Sehun? Kenapa? Haruskah ia bertanya pada dukun? Pada rumput yang bergoyang? Pada ilalang yang menusuk bulan? Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan telentang. Ia menatap langit – langit kamarnya. Kenapa disana terllihat wajah Sehun yang sedang marah padanya? Luhan mengerjap dan bayangan itu tetap disana. AISH… Ia pun terduduk dan mengusap – usap matanya. Luhan baru pertama kalinya mengalami yang seperti ini.

Muak… Sehun jijik padanya dan ini rumah Sehun. Luhan merasa kalau ia tidak pantas berada di dalam rumah ini sementara pemiliknya sudah jijik padanya. Hatinya semakin sakit. Luhan kepikiran untuk keluar dari sini secepatnya. Tapi ia harus pergi kemana? Luhan masih belum tahu seluk beluk kota Seoul. Luhan bisa saja menginap di kamar Alexandrite, tapi di sana lebih menyeramkan. Gadis itu sangat ganas bin beringas dan pastinya ia akan mengajak teman – teman mesyumnya lalu memperkaos Luhan ramai – ramai. _Hiiiiyyy… _Luhan bergidik. Opsi pertama dibatalkan!

DIL HAI TUMHARAAA~~~~

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Ia melihat pesan dari Chanyeol yang mengajaknya untuk jalan – jalan. Aha! Chanyeol. Kenapa Luhan bisa lupa padanya? Ia pun langsung menelepon pemuda itu.

"Halo? Kau mau ikut tidak?" Chanyeol langsung bicara dengan penuh semangat.

"C-Chanyeol…" Luhan menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara Luhan yang bergetar. "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng walau ia tahu Chanyeol tidak bisa melihatnya saat ini.

"Luhan?"

"Chanyeol, aku boleh menginap di rumahmu, tidak?"

Senyuman Chanyeol mengembang. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Baik, jemput aku di alamat yang akan ku kirimkan." Luhan langsung memutuskan sambungan dan mengambil kopernya. Ia pun memasukkan bajunya dan beberapa buku yang penting. Sisanya bisa ia pinjam pada Chanyeol nanti. Luhan hanya ingin keluar secepatnya dari sini.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol sudah menjemputnya dan pemuda itu kaget melihat Luhan muncul dengan koper besar yang bahkan bisa menampung tubuhnya di dalam. "Kau.. minggat?" Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"Jangan banyak tanya," Luhan bicara pelan takut ketahuan Sehun. "Aku boleh kan, menginap di rumahmu beberapa hari sebelum aku menemukan apartemen?"

"Boleh dooong. Kita kan teman."

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," Luhan memeluk Chanyeol yang dibalas oleh namja itu dengan senang hati. Kalau sering dapat pelukan gratis seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan kalau Luhan tinggal selamanya di dalam rumahnya. Hohohohoho….

Selama di jalan, beberapa kali Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Luhan yang melamun dan hanya menatap jalanan. Ada yang aneh dengan temannya ini. Mungkin Chanyeol harus menunda rasa penasarannya dahulu karena Luhan terlihat seperti mau menangis.

.

.

"Ini . . . rumahmu?" Luhan bertanya dengan kepala yang mendongak. Well, seharusnya ia tidak perlu heran melihat rumah besar seperti ini karena Chanyeol bahkan mengendarai mobil keren ke kampus.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Chanyeol. Koper Luhan dibawakan oleh maid yang menyambut mereka dan kedua orang itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang begitu feminim. Kening Luhan berkerut.

"Dulunya ini kamar kakakku, Yura. Sekarang dia sudah menikah. Menurutku kau cocok tinggal disini. Apa aku salah?"

_Tentu saja tidak, _batin Luhan. Dimana – mana ia selalu disuguhi kamar _girly_ dan ini namanya rezeky. Hohoho… "Terima kasih, Chanyeol." Luhan bicara sambil membungkuk dalam. Ia merasa sangat tertolong.

"Baik, aku senang kalau kau suka dengan kamar ini. Aku keluar sebentar ya, Luhan. Ada urusan."

Luhan mengangguk dan ia mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaang…" sebuah suara yang penuh lengkingan bergema di ruang depan. Pelayan tergopoh – gopoh menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda Baekhyun," Baekhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas mendapati tingkah para pelayan yang tidak berubah dan selalu membungkukkan badan padanya tiap kali ia berkunjung ke rumah orang tuanya. Ia melenggang santai menuju kamar lamanya dan terkejut saat melihat pintu kamar Yura sedikit terbuka.

"Siapa yang ada di dalam?" tanyanya. "Noona pulang kampung?"

"Bukan, tuan. Tadi ada teman tuan Chanyeol yang datang bersamanya dan akan menginap disini."

_Teman Chanyeol?_ Baekhyun _nyengir. _Apakah temannya itu perempuan? Tidak mungkin. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membawa perempuan ke rumahnya sedangkan ia lebih tertarik melihat penis daripada anu-perempuan. Kalau laki – laki, pasti laki – laki yang feminim karena ia pasrah saja berada di dalam kamar perempuan. Apa mungkin….. pacar Chanyeol? Wew.. Baekhyun harus tahu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamar itu tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat malam…."

Luhan yang tadinya sudah hampir tidur terkejut mendapati ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar. Suaranya tidak berat seperti suara Chanyeol. Namun ia merasa kalau ia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya. Luhan pun bangkit dan ia langsung terbelalak.

"BAEKHYUN?"

"LUHAN?"

Dua pemuda cantik itu berteriak bersamaan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?"

Lagi – lagi mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"AISH…." Bahkan mereka melenguh bersamaan. Setelah berdehem pelan, Luhan mengambil inisiatif untuk bertanya duluan. "Kau Baekhyun teman Sehun yang pernah merasakan penisnya, kan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Luhan jelas – jelas menunjukkan rasa tidak sukanya. Ia sedang sakit hati sama kelakuan Sehun tapi malah bertemu dengan namja yang ia anggap sebagai saingan. Jangan – jangan Sehun menjadi cuek karena ia dan Baekhyun kembali bersama? Membayangkannya saja sudah hampir membuat Luhan menangis darah.

"Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya. Ini rumahku. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Rumah Baekhyun? Ini kan Rumah Chanyeol. Jangan – jangan… "Kau.. adiknya Chanyeol?" Luhan bertanya tidak yakin.

"Yep!" Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia melangkah mendekati Luhan. "Jadi kau yang jadi temannya si Chanyeol? Wah… duniaku sempit sekali. Padahal aku tidak suka melihatmu."

Luhan berjengit. "Kau pikir aku suka melihatmu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak suka kalau kau suka padaku karena kau bertindak sebagai bottom dan pastinya penismu pendek dan tidak memuaskan."

Duh… Luhan selalu heran kenapa omongan di Baekhyun ini selalu berkaitan dengan penis.

"Tapi aku penasaran kenapa kau ada disini."

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Well, memang bukan urusanku. Tapi karena belakangan Sehun terlihat kusut, aku ingin bertanya pada pemuda centil sok cantik yang katanya berstatus sebagai pacar Sehun."

"Kalau kau tidak punya cermin, aku bisa meminjamkan pantatku yang mulus untuk kau jadikan cermin. Seharusnya kau sadar kalau kau jauh lebih centil."Balas Luhan dengan kata – kata yang tidak kalah pedas.

Baekhyun tergelak. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan omongan Luhan. "Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Tapi apa salahnya sih, kau langsung menjawab? Kenapa Sehun terlihat kusut, teman?" Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping Luhan dan merangkulnya sok akrab. Luhan melepaskan diri dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terkena Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun punya penyakit kelamin yang menular.

"Aku tersinggung, monyet!"

"Siapa peduli, buaya!"

"HUAHAAAAHAHAHA… " Baekhyun tertawa lagi. "Aku ini bukan buaya, Luhan. Buaya itu mencari lubang dan aku ini menawarkan lubang. Masa kau tidak tahu itu?"

Sungguh, bicara lama – lama dengan Baekhyun bisa membuat kerutan di kening Luhan berubah jadi permanen. Luhan memilih untuk melupakan kehadiran Baekhyun karena ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kenapa ia bisa dengan santai mengaku sebagai pacar Sehun sedangkan ia tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintai sepupunya itu? Aneh. Aneh sekali. Apalagi dengan minggatnya seorang Luhan, tidakkah hal itu terlihat seperti seorang yang merajuk merujak pada pacarnya?

Baekhyun mengamati Luhan yang terlihat suram. Mungkin memang ada masalah antara Sehun dan Luhan hingga keduanya terlihat uring – uringan. Baekhyun berdehem pelan. "Ahem, Luhan. Aku tidak tahu ada masalah apa. Kau bisa cerita?"

Luhan tersadar dan menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh tanya.

"Heii.. jangan memandangku begitu. Aku memang pernah tidur dengan Sehun tapi aku tidak mencintainya."

Luhan geleng – geleng mendengarnya. Tapi dalam hati ia bahagia mendapati kenyataan kalau pemuda secantik Baekhyun bukanlah saingannya. Selain itu, Luhan juga senang menemukan seseorang yang memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, sama – sama suka tidur dengan pemuda tampan. Hihihihi… bagus. Berteman dengan Baek rasanya tidak merugikan.

"Memangnya bagaimana Sehun di sekolah belakangan ini?"

"Dia uring – uringan sampai ingin buang urine sembarangan."

"Ish.. jangan berlebihan, _deh."_

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil. Ia tidak tahu kenapa keinginannya sangat besar untuk berteman dengan Luhan. Padahal ini baru pertemuan kedua mereka. "Well…" Baekhyun mulai serius karena Luhan sudah tidak menunjukkan aura permusuhan padanya. "Dia terlihat kusut dan tambah pucat walau aslinya dia memang pucat. Awalnya kupikir dia ketularan penyakit aneh Chen, teman akrabnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sehun tidak berubah jahil dan tetap _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Hanya saja ia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia seperti kena penyakit 3L, lemah lesu lunglai. Dibawah matanya ada lingkaran hitam yang jelek. Biasanya orang seperti itu sedang ada masalah. Tapi setahuku keluarga Sehun baik – baik saja dan ia tidak punya masalah dengan uang. Satu – satunya kemungkinan dia sedang bermasalah dengan pacarnya. Dan tadaaaa…" Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya. "Kau ada disini seperti melarikan diri. Tidakkah tebakanku benar?"

Luhan menunduk. Ia kembali teringat Sehun yang menolak pelukannya. Kenapa rasanya _ajib ajib_?

"Sehun mencintaimu,"

Luhan sontak mendongak.

"Kenapa kau terlihat kaget? Aku mengenalnya cukup lama dan sudah memperhatikannya. Tak sekalipun dia memandang orang lain seperti itu. Biasanya dia selalu melihat orang lain seperti melihat kotoran menjijikkan. Tapi pandangannya padamu adalah pandangan memuja yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan pandangan _fangirl _sama idolanya."

Luhan jadi semakin merasa bersalah. Orang seperti Baekhyun saja bisa membaca perasaan Sehun dengan jelas. Kenapa ia bisa menyia – nyiakan orang yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan tidak mempedulikan keburukannya yang suka tidur dengan hyungnya sendiri?

"Kau bisa cerita, kan? Kan? Kan?" Baekhyun menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya dengan lambat.

Dimata Luhan, Baekhyun terlihat seperti om – om mesyum yang merayu anak di bawah umur untuk diajak nge-_sex_. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah ingin bercerita. Mungkin Luhan memang butuh teman _curhat_. "Um.. sebenarnya…."

Luhan pun mulai menjadi pengarang dadakan. Semua yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah kebohongan. Ia tidak mungkin jujur bercerita kalau ia sudah tidur dengan sehun dan hyungnya sekaligus. Terdengar tidak beradab dan sangat memalukan untuk diceritakan. Baekhyun terlihat bodoh dan percaya saja dengan semua bualan Luhan.

"Kau keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin kau terpesona pada hyungnya Sehun? ckckckc… murahan sekali." Baekhyun geleng – geleng kepala.

"Hei, aku hanya tertarik. Masa kau sudah SMA tapi tidak bisa membedakan tertarik dan cinta?"

"Baiklah. Jadi Sehun mengira kau mencintai hyungnya dan menjauhimu lalu membentakmu. Begitu kan?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Kalau begitu kau harus minta ma'af."

"Tidak segampang itu. Dia bahkan tidak mau melihatku!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau pergi saja dengan hyungnya dan kalau perlu kau bercinta dengannya di depan Sehun."

GRRRRRRRHHHHHH….

Luhan menggeram kesal. Bukannya membantu, si Baekhyun malah mempermainkannya.

"Hahaha.. bercanda kali, Han. Dimana rasa humormu?"

"Aku sedang galau. Tidak tertarik untuk bercanda."

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kau minta ma'af saja. Apa susahnya, sih?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Ia ragu tapi sepertinya untuk yang satu ini ia harus jujur pada Baekhyun. "Um,,, Baek. Sebenarnya…. Sebenarnya aku dan Sehun tidak pacaran."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!?"

Luhan terjungkal sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Luhan! Apa maksudnya ini?Tadi kau bercerita kalau.. kalau kalian pacaran! Dan sekarang kau mengaku kalian tidak pacaran? Yang mana yang benar?"

"Tenang, Baekhyun.. tenang."

"AKU TIDAK BISA TENANG SEBELUM KAU JUJUR!"

"MAKANYA KAU DIAM BIAR AKU BISA CERITA!" Luhan membalas tidak kalah keras. Maid di rumah Baekhyun sudah cemas menantikan Chanyeol. Mereka takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi antara pacarnya dengan adiknya yang aneh itu.

"Ceritakan!" Baekhyun memerintah seperti bos kecil.

Menghadapi Baekhyun sepertinya butuh kesabaran dan yang anehnya Luhan mau saja menurut. "Dia berkata kalau dia mencintaiku dan aku membalasnya kalau aku tertarik padanya."

"Nah nah nah…" Baekhyun menunjuk – nunjuk hidung Luhan. "Tertarik? Sama seperti hyungnya? Wajarlah si Sehun merasa dipermainkan. Sekarang aku bertanya padamu. Apa kau memang tidak memiliki rasa pada Sehun? Tidak lebih dari hyungnya?"

"Itu…"

"Jawab yang jujur."

"Aku mencintai… nya…"Luhan berkata dengan ragu – ragu.

Senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. "Aku tahu ini terdengar aneh. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membantumu. Aku akan menyusun rencana supaya kau dan Sehun bisa jadian."

Mata Luhan berbinar – binar. "Benarkah?"

"Benar."

"Kyaaaaaa… terima kasih Baekhyun!" Luhan langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membalasnya. Meski Luhan seumuran dengan hyungnya, entah kenapa Baekhyun malah merasa kalau ia seperti menenangkan adiknya yang patah hati. Sejak dulu ia memang ingin punya adik dan sepertinya Luhan punya potensi untuk dijadikan adik. Appa dan eommanya sudah malas memiliki anak tambahan meskipun mereka rajin melakukan ritual pembuatan anak. Apalagi Luhan sangat unyuk dan imut. Tidak buruk untuk dianggap jadi adik. Hohohoho….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitu ditinggal Baekhyun, Luhan kembali berbaring dan memandangi layar Hpnya. Ia menggunakan foto Sehun yang ia ambil dari instagram pemuda itu sebagai wallpaper. Luhan meraba – raba layarnya seolah ia meraba wajah Sehun. Apa yang ia rasakan ini? Sakit rindu? Betapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk melihat wajah Sehun sekarang ini, atau sekedar mendengar suaranya. Luhan hampir saja memanggil nomor Sehun andai ia tidak cepat – cepat mematikan panggilannya.

"Ffiuh… hampir saja," Luhan mengelus – elus dadanya yang tengah bergemuruh hebat. Ceritanya ia sedang merajuk, masa ia yang duluan menelepon Sehun?

Luhan pun mengutak – atik hp nya dan ia berhenti saat melihat kontak bertulisan "m4m4cHAyaNKLuh4n" Jujur saja, Luhan tidak pernah tidak mengerutkan kening setiap kali berusaha membaca nama ini, tapi ia tidak bisa menghapusnya karena ini adalah permintaan mamanya. Menurut mamanya, ia adalah orang yang jenius dan hebat karena berhasil memadukan huruf dan angka menjadi kalimat. Ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan _puyeng _melihatnya.

Saat itu Luhan tersadar kalau ia belum pernah menelepon mamanya semenjak tiba di Korea. Ia pun menelepon mamanya.

Panggilannya langsung dijawab. Luhan bersemangat untuk mengadu pada mamanya tentang kegundahan yang tengah ia rasakan. "Halo ma.."

"LUHAAAAANNN!"

Luhan menjauhkan telinganya dari hp. "Mama… kenapa berteriak?"

"KENAPA BERTERIAK KATAMU?" Terlihat jelas kalau seseorang diseberang sana bicara dengan nada yang tidak _nyante._ "ANAK MACAM APA KAU INI HAAAAHHH? BERBULAN – BULAN PERGI DARI RUMAH DAN TIDAK SEKALI PUN MENELEPON MAMA? TIAP HARI MAMA MENGECEK YAHOO, FACEBOOK, WEIBO, TWITTER, YOUKU, PATH, INSTAGRAM DAN SEMUA AKU SOCMED MAMA TAPI TAK ADA SATUPUN YANG KAU HUBUNGI. APA KAU TIDAK TAHU MAMA SAMPAI MENCRET – MENCRET MENGKHAWATIRKANMU DISINI, HAAH? JAWAB MAMA LUHAN! JANGAN HANYA DIAM SAJA! MENGABAIKAN MAMA BISA MEMBUATMU JADI ANAK DURHAKA!"

Aish… Luhan menggerutu dalam hati. Bagaimana ia bisa menjawab sementara mamanya berteriak heboh seperti itu. "Mianhae, mama…." Luhan merasa bersalah kalau mamanya sampai sakit.

"Mianhae mianhae mianhae…. KAU PIKIR MIANHAE BISA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH? KALAU HANYA KATA SEPERTI ITU BISA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUANYA, PERANG DUNIA TIDAK AKAN TERJADII…"

_Berlebihan sekali. _Luhan jadi semakin galau karena ia menelepon mamanya untuk curhat ternyata malah dapat bentakan. "Mama… Luhan benar – benar minta ma'af mama.. ma'afkan Luhan ya, mama?" Luhan menyebutkan namanya sendiri sok imut untuk merayu mamanya. Biasanya yang begini pasti mempan.

"Baiklah.. mama mema'afkan Luhan anak mama yang manis…"_ tuh kan.. manjur!_

"Mama jadi tidak kepikiran sama Luhan karena Kris selalu menelepon dan mengirim pesan kalau Luhan baik – baik saja disana. Berterima kasihlah pada hyungmu itu, Luhan sayang."

Kris? Luhan merasa Kris cukup dewasa dan sangat perhatian. Bahkan sampai memberitahu mamanya tentang keadaannya. Ah.. bagaimana nanti reaksi Kris kalau ia pulang dan tidak menemukan Luhan di rumahnya? Selain itu, Luhan sama sekali tidak merasakan ada yang aneh di dalam dadanya ketika ia mengingat Kris dan semua sifat baiknya. Sangat berbeda ketika ia mengingat Sehun yang membuat hatinya seperti diremas – remas. Mungkinkah karena Sehun sudah mengucapkan cinta padanya? Tentang cinta… Luhan jadi ingat dengan seseorang yang ia tinggalkan di Beijing sana..

"Mama…"

"Iya sayang?"

"Um.." Luhan memilin ujung bajunya. Agak malu juga menanyakan hal seperti ini pada mamanya. "B-bagaimana kabar Henry?"

Luhan yakin ia mendengat mamanya memekik tertahan. "Kenapa, mama? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Mama Luhan menarik nafas sebelum bicara. "Sebenarnya mama senang Luhan tidak pernah menelepon mama karena mama tahu Luhan pasti akan menanyakan Henry. Dia… "Jeda beberapa detik. "Henry sudah punya pacar baru,"

Luhan terdiam. Henry? Punya pacar baru? Yang katanya rela menunggu Luhan sampai kapan pun?

"Jangan bersedih, sayang. Chu chu chu~" Mama Luhan berusaha mengibur anaknya yang menurutnya sedih. "Lupakan dia ya? Bukankah banyak pria Seoul yang tampan dan memukau? Seperti… Kris misalnya?"

Mata Luhan membesar. Kris? "Mama! Dia itu sepupu Luhan. Mama ini gimana, sih?"

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana. "Apa salahnya? Pokoknya bukan saudara kandung kan bisa menikah? Lagian dia sangat perhatian pada Luhan. Mama senang kalau misalnya menantu mama setampan dan se-keren Kris."

Mamanya tidak keberatan kalau ia menjalin hubungan dengan sepupunya? Jadi, kalau misalnya ia jadian dengan Sehun, mamanya akan setuju? Ew… _terimakasih pada langit. _"Jangan khawatir, mama. Luhan tidak sedih kok. Kalau Henry mau pacaran, silakan saja. Disini baaaanyak pemuda – pemuda ganteng. Jadi mama tidak usah khawatir, ne?"

"Luhan beneran tidak sakit hati ditinggal Henry?" suara mamanya terdengar ragu.

"Bener. _Suer_!"

"Baiklah… Lalu.. Luhan anak mama yang punya anu-_kecik_ sekarang sedang apa?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Usianya sudah lebih dari dua puluh tahun dan sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali bercinta, bahkan sampai _threesome-an _tapi mamanya tetap memperlakukannya seperti anak TK. Duuh.. tapi biarlah. Toh ia tidak rugi. Luhan dan mamanya mengobrol sampai hampir sejam. Luhan hanya menceritakan kesehariannya yang membosankan tapi mamanya justru mendengarkan antusias. Mereka berhenti bercerita saat Luhan sudah mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat terbangun, Sehun merasa ada yang hilang. Ia menatap sekeliling kamarnya dan semuanya masih lengkap. Tidak ada pencuri yang memasuki kamarnya. Sehun masih kebingungan saat mandi sampai mengenakan seragamnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menemukan jawabannya saat ia tidak menemukan Luhan di malam harinya. Iseng – iseng mengintip kamar Luhan ternyata kamar itu malah kosong. Sehun jadi panik. Lemari Luhan hampir kosong dan tidak ada tanda – tanda ia tidur di sana semalam. Ia bertanya pada Sooyoung dan perempuan itu menjawab tidak tahu. _SHIT! _Kemana perginya Luhan? Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pinggiran tempat tidur dan ia mengusap wajahnya. Ia berpikir kenapa Luhan pergi begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan pesan. Percuma ditelepon karena nomor Luhan tidak aktif. Dengan langkah gontai, Sehun masuk kembali ke kamar Luhan dan ia menemukan secarik kertas yang diselipkan di antara buku.

_Maaf selama ini sudah menyusahkan. Aku akan mencari tempat tinggal baru. _

_Luhan._

Luhan.. pemuda itu minggat? Tidak tidak tidak. Sehun bisa gila. Pertama pastinya ia harus menghadapi Kris yang sangat mengerikan kalau marah. Lalu bagaimana nantinya Sehun bertanggungjawab pada mamanya Luhan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan? Luhan masih belum lama di Seoul dan ada kemungkinan pemuda cantik itu tersesat atau bahkan diculik. Bulu kuduk Sehun berdiri membayangkannya. Bahkan _Sehun kecil _hampir ikutan berdiri.

Tarik nafas…. Buang…

Sehun melakukannya berkali – kali dan berusaha untuk tenang tapi ia gagal. Sehun galon total!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pinjam bajumu."

"Apa?" Luhan menganga mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Aku lupa membawa baju. Jangan pelit, dong. Nanti kukembalikan."

"Ini kan rumahmu, kenapa kau malah meminjam baju? Kau aneh!"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Memang. Tapi aku tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi. Aku tinggal di apartemenku sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Luhan penasaran. Apa Baekhyun juga sedang minggat seperti dirinya?

"Pinjamkan dulu bajumu baru kuceritakan."

Luhan membuka kopernya sambil bersungut – sungut. Ia melempar sebuah kaos berwarna pink dan celana pendek. Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung menggantinya di depan Luhan hingga pemuda Beijing itu kembali bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak punya malu sedikitpun menunjukkan tubuhnya pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Yah,, kalau diingat lagi, Baekhyun bahkan mau tidur dengan orang yang tidak ia cintai, tentu bukan masalah baginya mau telanjang di depan orang lain. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang dan menunggu Baekhyun selesai sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada.

"Apa kau benar – benar serius ingin mendengar ceritaku?"

"Ne!"

"Baiklah…" Baekhyun menyerah. "Eommaku sedikit aneh. Dulu waktu aku masih di dalam kandungan, eomma sangat menginginkan anak perempuan satu lagi agar bisa didandani. Ternyata yang lahir malah anak laki – laki. Dan…

"Pantas kau cantik,"

"Hm," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eomma memang tidak kecewa meskipun yang lahir anak laki – laki. Tapi aku menderita. Sejak kecil eomma dan noona memakaikan gaun ke tubuhku, rambutku panjang sebahu, pakai pita dan bando besar berwarna cerah. Dibelikan mahkota saat ulang tahun, bahkan eomma mengenalkanku sebagai anak perempuan pada teman – temannya. GRRRHHHH…" wajah Baekhyun terlihat kusut saat bercerita. "Walaupun aku tidak sepenuhnya membenci perlakuan mereka, tapi aku ini laki – laki, Luhan. Aku tidak punya dada menggembung dan aku punya PENIS! Aku punya penis Luhan.. penis loooh… penis!" _Penis lagi deh… _batin Luhan. "Saat ulang tahunku ditahun pertama SMA, aku meminta dibelikan aparteman sama appa. Sejak saat itu aku langsung minggat. Meskipun demikian, eomma tetap tidak kapok dan sering mengunjungiku. Katanya eomma kesepian karena noona sudah menikah. Untung saja belakangan eomma sibuk dengan butiknya. Dan kemarin malam aku datang ke rumah karena Chanyeol memberitahuku eomma dan appa pergi bulan madu."

Kening Luhan mengerut. "Bulan madu?"

"Ne, pasangan tua mesyum itu selalu berbulan madu setiap kali memperingati hari pernikahan mereka. Mereka sibuk bercinta di luar sana dan aku sedikit bebas."

Luhan manggut – manggut.

"Dan kau Luhan, kalau kau disini apa appa dan eommamu tidak khawatir? Menghindari Sehun tidak seharusnya kau minggat dari rumah, kan?"

Luhan memandang Baekhyun lama – lama.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Haah.. Luhan membuang nafas berat. Baekhyun sudah bercerita tentang hidupnya. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada _teman_ barunya ini. "Papa dan mamaku tinggal di Beijing. Mamaku orang Korea dan juga…" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. "Mamaku adiknya appa Sehun."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar mencerna perkataan Luhan barusan. Lalu dalam gerakan cepat, bola matanya seperti mau keluar. "KAU… SEPUPU SEHUN?"

"Kau pintar juga ternyata," balas Luhan kalem.

"Apanya yang pintar? Kau.. Sehun mengungkapkan cinta padamu dan kalian ini.. SEPUPU?"

"Yep!"

"Lalu, kalau orang tuamu tinggal di Beijing, di Seoul ini kau tinggal di rumah siapa?" Mata Baekhyun memicing. "Jangan bilang kau tinggal di rumah Sehun."

"Iiiih… kok kamu tahu sih?"

"Ya ampun Luhan.. ya ampuun.." Baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir. "Kalian tinggal di rumah yang sama dan Sehun mencintaimu tapi kau tertarik pada Sehun dan hyungnya. Dan sekarang kau minggat." Pandangan Baekhyun melekat pada Luhan. "Apa mereka tahu kau pergi dari sana?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Tadinya kupikir kau pintar ternyata kau bodoh. Kalau diberitahu, namanya bukan minggat."

"Lalu.. sampai kapan kau akan tinggal disisni?"

Luhan tertunduk lemas. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Bukannya aku tidak suka kau berada disini. Tapi eommaku aneh. Nanti eomma mengira kau pacarnya Chanyeol dan kalian dinikahkan sama eomma."

"Memang eommamu itu _absurd_-nya luar biasa ya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh tinggal di apartemenku. GRATIS. Asal kau mau membantu membuat pe- er itu sudah cukup."

"AKU MAU!" Balas Luhan cepat. Membantu pe er anak SMA mah gampaaaaaaaang. Luhan tidak perlu lagi repot – repot mencari apartemen baru.

"Aku senang kalian melihat kalian akrab seperti ini,"

Baekhyun dan Luhan menoleh ke arah pintu. Chanyeol muncul dengan membawa beberapa minuman kaleng. Luhan dan Baekhyun masing – masing mengambil satu.

"Tentu saja kami akrab. Soalnya Luhan itu pacar temanku di sekolah."

Chanyeol terkejut. "Benarkah? Wah… dunia sempit ya. Luhan, kau boleh tinggal disini selama yang kau mau."

"Luhan akan tinggal di apartemenku mulai minggu depan. Kami harus pergi sebelum appa dan eomma pulang."

Chanyeol menenggak minumannya dan mengangguk. Ia paham betul bagaimana perseteruan antara Baekhyun dan eommanya. Kalau Luhan tinggal bersama Baekhyun, berarti bagus sekali. Ia tidak perlu lagi mencari apartemen untuk Luhan. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak mau, ia hanya sedang sibuk mengurusi usaha appanya karena orangtuanya sedang berlibur. Chanyeol sadar kalau perasaannya sama Luhan sudah tidak lagi seperti semula. Sekarang pemuda bersuara berat itu lagi tertarikpada Luhan karena ia tengah terpesona sama teman Baekhyun yang punya mata besar seperti jengkol-tapi imut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari – hari Sehun tidak selera makan. Tubuh tipisnya semakin tipis. Nafasnya jadi bau karena perutnya dibiarkan kosong. Ia tidak lagi mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Luhan karena sehari setelah minggat, hyungnya itu memberitahu kalau ia tinggal di rumah teman agar Sehun dan Kris tidak usah khawatir dan tidak perlu mencarinya. Masalahnya, sakit rindu ini mulai menggerogoti Sehun perlahan – lahan. Ia rindu senyuman Luhan, pelukannya, rindu menatap tubuh mulusnya dan rindu memasukinya. Terdengar mesyum? Sehun hanya jujur kok. Ia seperti mendapat indera keenam karena bisa mendengar jeritan _sehun kecil _yang meminta untuk kembali ke_sarangnya_ alias _hole _Luhan.

"Aku pulang….."

MAMPUS MAMPUS MAMPUSSSSSHHH!

Jangan mengira Sehun mendesah karena ada tambahan 'hhh' nya. Ia hanya panik dan nafasnya memburu. Suara itu adalah suara Kris. Bagaimana ia mempertanggungjawabkan atas minggatnya seorang Luhan?

"Oh, Sehun." Kris tersenyum pada Sehun yang duduk di depan tv dengan wajah tegang. "Mana Luhan?"

Dari semua pertanyaan, kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang pertama kali ia tanyakan? Bisa saja kan, ia menanyakan Sehun suka warna apa? Atau bagaimana kabar Sehun? Kenapa harus Luhan?

"OOOI.. Jangan melamun. Dimana Luhan?"

Sehun tetap diam dan Kris memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kamar sepupunya itu. Ia terkejut karena Luhan tidak ada di sana. Padahal Kris sudah memasang ancang – ancang akan mengajak pemuda bertubuh kecil itu untuk bermain quda – qudaan begitu ia tiba di rumah. Mata Kris memicing saat ia menemukan secarik kertas di atas ranjang Luhan. Ia membacanya dan amarahnya tiba – tiba naik.

"SEHUN! APA MAKSUDNYA INI?" Kris berlari menghampiri Sehun yang tetap diam. "LUHAN PERGI KEMANA? APA YANG TERJADI SELAMA AKU PERGI? KALIAN BERANTEM?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu…." suara Sehun sangat pelan. Ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan kerasnya suara Kris yang menggelegar.

Kris tertegun. Ia memilih untuk memelankan suara karena Sehun terlihat tidak baik – baik saja. "Apa yang terjadi? Kupikir kalian cukup dekat. Masalahnya pasti tidak kecil sampai Luhan pergi seperti itu…."

Sehun menarik nafas. "Hyung, kau mencintai Luhan?"

Mata Kris melotot. "Apa?"

"Jawab saja."

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Jawab saja…."

Kris berpikir. Luhan minggat, Sehun kacau. Lalu tiba – tiba Sehun menanyakan hal seperti ini. apa mungkin…. _Ting. _Aha! Kris mulai bisa mengerti. Tidak perlu otak jenius untuk bisa memahami apa yang telah terjadi. Iseng sedikit mungkin tidak masalah.

"Ne, aku mencintainya. Sangaaaat mencintainya. Aku bahkan hampir bunuh diri karena tidak bertemu dengannya."

Pandangan Sehun jadi kabur. Rasanya ia mau menangis dan menjerit saat ini. Luhan mencintai Kris, dan Kris mencintai Luhan? Lalu posisi Sehun sebagai apa? Obat nyamuk? Kameraman? _Thirdwheel_?

"Hmmft.." Kris menutup mulut menahan tawa. Astaga.. Sehun mudah sekali dibaca. Apalagi tingkahnya yang menahan tangis itu terlihat lucu, sampai mengerjap – erjapkan matanya. Dasar remaja! Menurut Kris, Sehun itu masih anak – anak. Tak sekalipun ia melihat adiknya membawa teman kencan ke rumah. Orang yang ia suruh mengamati Sehun juga tidak melaporkan kalau Sehun sedang berhubungan dengan seseorang. Lalu sekarang, Sehun sampai galau, berarti adiknya menyukai Luhan? Kalau memang benar, Kris jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tidak mencintai Luhan sampai se dalam itu. Tapi kalau masalah tubuhnya, Kris memang sangat tergiur.

"Aku mencintai Luhan. Tapi sebagai dongsaeng."

_Tes.. tes… _air mata Sehun menetes. Kris boleh _ngakak_ ga?

"Ah.. ah.. m-mataku kelilipan. Pasti Sooyoung belum membersihkan ruangan ini." Sehun beralasan.

"Ahem." Kris berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya. Ia masih menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kau menyukai Luhan?"

_Deg! _

Sehun terkejut.

"Jawab aku."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. _sial! _Pasti sekarang Kris akan menertawakannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sehun memang benar menyukai Luhan. Kalau masih ada eommanya, Sehun pasti akan langsung mengadu. Tapi sekarang ia hanya punya Kris. Meski terkadang menyebalkan, tapi Sehun tahu kalau Kris sangat perhatian padanya.

"Heiii… jangan galau." Kris duduk di samping Sehun. "Aku minta maaf melakukan hal seperti itu pada orang yang kau sukai. Andai kau mengatakannya dari awal, aku pasti menahan diri." Kris mengambil ponselnya. "Sekarang aku akan menyuruh orangku untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan. Tenang saja."

Kris melirik Sehun yang tetap terdiam. Bagaimanapun, sebagai hyung Kris-lah yang bertanggung jawab atas Sehun karena kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Mungkin selama ini Sehun kesepian. Apalagi Kris selalu sibuk kesana kemari seperti setrika. Kris sebagai hyung yang baik akan melakukan apapun asal saudara satu – satunya ini merasa bahagia. Memang berat melepaskan seorang pemuda bertubuh molek seperti Luhan. Tapi demi Sehun, Kris mau – mau saja melepasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Luhan akan berangkat hari ini ke apartemen Baekhyun. Ia sudah bersiap – siap. Tiba – tiba saja bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi. Baekhyun yang kebetulan ada di sana langsung membuka pintu.

"Sia..pa..hh.."

Baekhyun kesulitan berkata – kata. Orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya di hari minggu pagi ternyata seorang pria tampan! TAMPAN SETAMPAN TAMPANNYAAA! Tubuhnya tinggi mengalahkan Chanyeol. Apalagi wajahnya itu …. YA TUHAAAN… Kenapa ada manusia se-sempurna ini? Oh, atau dia bukan manusia? Baekhyun mengintip punggung orang ini dan ia tidak menemukan sayap. Tapi batin Baekhyun selalu berkata kalau makhluk ini adalah malaikat.

Selama ini Kris selalu merasa kalau Luhan adalah pemuda paling manis yang pernah ia temui. Mengalahkan semua mantan – mantannya dan semua teman _one night stand_ nya. Namun siapa sangka kalau ada berbie(?) unyu yang terpelongo di depannya.

"Mianhae.. apa benar disini ada Luhan?"

BLAM!

O..ow

Kris tersentak tiba – tiba pintu ditutup dengan cepat. Alisnya naik sebelah. Ada apa dengan simanusia manis yang tadi?

"Luhan.. Luhan Luhaaaan…." Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dengan bibir bergetar. "Didepanadamanusiagantengyangmencarimu."

"Apa?" tanya Luhan. Ia heran dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun yang tadinya semangat sekarang malah terlihat pucat.

"Dia sangat ganteng.. ahh bagai malaikat. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya.. apalagi parfumnya. Sayangnya aku tidak sempat melihat selangkangannya. OH TUHAAAN.. kenapa kau bisa mengenal manusia se-keren itu, Luhan? Nafasnya juga hangat… belum lagi matanya yang bisa menenggelemkanku di daratan… oh oh oh.. siapakah dia? Syalalaaa~" Baekhyun malah menari – nari sambil merentangkan tangannya. Luhan mulai ragu. Jika Baekhyun seaneh ini, bisakah ia bertahan tinggal berdua dengannya?

Dengan rasa penasaran, Luhan membuka pintu dan….

"LUHAN!"

Luhan tersentak Kris memeluknya tiba – tiba. "K-Kris…"

Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa minggat dari rumah? Kau pikir Seoul ini kecil, hah? Orang suruhanku sangat capek mencarimu! Bagaimana kalau kau hilang? Ahjumma bisa menjadikanku makanan hiu kalau kau sampai diculik."

Luhan gigit bibir. "A-ku tidak mungkin lagi tinggal disana."

"Wae?"

Karena tidak menjawab, Kris jadi gemas dan ia mencubit kedua pipi Luhan hingga pemuda itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Kalau memang berantem, tidak perlu sampai minggat. Andai kau melihat Sehun yang seperti mau mati, kau pasti akan menyesal karena meninggalkannya seperti itu."

Baekhyun berkata kalau Sehun uring – uringan di sekolah, dan sekarang Kris berkata Sehun seperti orang yang mau mati. Sedalam itukah perasaan Sehun padanya? Luhan jadi semakin ingin memeluk Sehun saat ini.

"Hei Luhan…" Kris melipat tangan di dada. Ia yakin Luhan sudah cukup dewasa kalau dilihat dari segi usia. Tapi kenapa sepupunya ini sangat lambat menyadari perasaan? Kris memang bukan peramal, tapi ia tahu kalau Luhan dan Sehun saling mencintai. Kris merasa ia sudah berubah jadi cupid asmara yang membawa panah kemana – mana. Namun sayangnya, Kris tetaplah seorang manusia yang membawa _pistol _kemana – mana.

"Apa kau menyukai Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sorry for the typo(S)

.

.

.

.

**Preview next chap :**

…. "Haa.." Luhan mendongak, merasakan sensasi tusukan Sehun. ia baru menyadari perbedaan bercinta dengan orang yang dicintai daripada sekedar memuaskan nafsu…

.

. . . Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau Sehun menikah diusia delapan belas tahun?

.

.

**Big thanks **to me beloved reviewer. Let me know what you guys think as always. I like reading your comments. #wink


End file.
